


Familienbande

by Emony (artphilia)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones wird das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sich sein eigenes Grab geschaufelt hat, als er seiner Mutter versprochen hat, ein Date zum 50. Hochzeitstag seiner Eltern mitzubringen. Es wird nicht besser, als Chapel, die er für diesen Posten ausersehen hat, ihm absagt, und er statt ihrer Jim mit nach Georgia nimmt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/gifts).



> Zeitrahmen: Nach dem Nero-Zwischenfall, aber vor der 5 Jahresmission.
> 
> Anmerkung: Und wieder mal entführe ich euch nach Atlanta zu McCoys Familie. Was soll ich sagen, ich mag diese Südstaatler einfach.^^ Feedback ist auf jeden Fall erwünscht, immerhin versuche ich mich mal wieder (ich hab nicht sehr viel Übung darin) einen Fluff für meine liebe Ina zu schreiben.
> 
> Widmung: Für dich, Ina, weil du mir seit Monaten die Treue als Betaleserin hältst. Und ich hoffe inständig, dass dir die Story gefallen wird. *g*

„Jim, was willst du hier? Hast du nichts auf der Brücke zu tun? Geh und ärgere Spock, ich hab zu tun“, sagte Leonard in einem Ton, der noch viel gereizter klang, als Jim es von ihm gewohnt war. Und was noch erstaunlicher war als der bissige Ton, war dass der Arzt sich direkt im Anschluss in seinem Büro einschloss.

Jim stand wie vom Donner gerührt inmitten der Krankenstation und sah ein wenig betreten zu Christine Chapel hinüber. „Ist was passiert, von dem ich wissen sollte?“ Für gewöhnlich machte es Bones nichts aus, wenn Jim ihn in der Krankenstation besuchen kam. Im Augenblick war nichts los auf der Brücke. Sie hatten nach einer fünf Monate andauernden Forschungsmission Kurs auf die Erde gesetzt. Die Enterprise würde dort einer Generalüberholung unterzogen werden – natürlich unter strengster Beaufsichtigung des Chefingenieurs Scott – und Bones würde endlich ein paar Wochen ausspannen können und Joanna wiedersehen. Jim hatte angenommen, dass diese Aussicht allein schon Grund genug für Bones sein würde, bester Laune zu sein. Dass er stattdessen derartig griesgrämig war, beunruhigte Jim ein wenig.

Chapel trat zum Captain hinüber. „Er ist schon den ganzen Morgen so schlecht drauf, dass ich mir ernsthaft überlegt habe ein ‚Achtung, bissiger Doktor’ Schild außen an die Tür zu hängen.“

Jim konnte sich ob dieser Vorstellung ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, bemühte sich jedoch gleich darauf wieder um Fassung. „Und Sie wissen nicht, warum er so mies drauf ist?“, hakte Jim nach und starrte die verschlossene Bürotür an.

„Nicht direkt“, erwiderte Chapel zurückhaltend.

Damit hatte sie Jims endgültige Aufmerksamkeit. Er wandte sich ihr zu und sah sie ernst an. „Was meinen Sie mit nicht direkt?“ Jim verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Der Doktor hat mich heute früh gefragt, ob es mir möglich wäre, ihn nach Atlanta zu einer Familienfeier zu begleiten, und ich musste ablehnen. Ich hab gesehen, wie schwer es ihm fiel, mich überhaupt darum zu bitten, aber ich … ich freue mich zu sehr darauf, meine eigene Familie wiederzusehen, Sir.“

„Verständlich“, nickte Jim bestätigend. Selbstverständlich freute sich Chapel auf ihre eigene Familie. Wer tat das nicht? Nun ja, abgesehen von Jim, der keine Familie auf der Erde hatte, zu der er hätte gehen können. Seine Mutter war auf der USS Dauntless stationiert, die derzeit eine Region kartographieren sollte, die irgendwo in der Nähe des thalonianischen Sektors lag. So genau wusste es Jim nicht mehr. Und es war ihm auch egal. Zumindest redete er sich das einigermaßen erfolgreich ein. „Was für eine Familienfeier ist das?“

Chapel schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hat er mir nicht gesagt. Ich habe mich mehrfach bei ihm entschuldigt, aber das scheint seine Laune nur noch weiter verschlimmert zu haben.“

„Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe, Christine“, sagte Jim und legte ihr die Hand auf den Oberarm, „Sie trifft keine Schuld. Ich werde mal schauen, ob ich ihn nicht etwas aufheitern kann.“

Chapel hob sichtlich besorgt die Augenbrauen, wodurch sich ihre sonst glatte Stirn in kleine Falten legte. „Sind Sie sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist? Er schien sich über Ihren Besuch nicht sonderlich zu freuen.“

Jim grinste zwanglos. „Als ob mich das je aufgehalten hätte.“ Bones aufzuheitern war eine Herausforderung, der er sich immer wieder gerne stellte, selbst wenn er nicht immer allzu erfolgreich war. „Aber bleiben Sie bitte in der Nähe, nur für den Fall, dass ich sein Büro nicht unverletzt verlasse“, zwinkerte er, und Chapel honorierte sein sonniges Gemüt mit einem Kopfschütteln, dem ein kleines Lächeln folgte.

***

„Herrgott, Jim, ich hab zu tun“, sagte Leonard genervt, kaum dass Jim sein Büro betreten hatte. Er blickte nicht einmal von dem Computerterminal auf, an dem er saß und versuchte einen Bericht zu schreiben. Dass Jim ihm gefolgt war, half seiner ohnehin mangelnden Konzentration nicht gerade.

„Was für ein Familienfest ist das, zudem du Christine eingeladen hast?“

„Das geht dich nichts an“, fuhr Leonard ihn an.

Jim gab sein Bestes, sich von dem bissigen Tonfall nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. „Wieso hast du mich nicht gefragt? Du weißt doch, dass ich immer Zeit für dich habe.“ Er versuchte nicht gekränkt zu klingen, aber er war sich einigermaßen sicher, dass Bones heraushören würde, dass er es eben doch war. „Hast du Angst, ich blamiere dich vor deiner Familie?“

„Blödsinn, Jim.“ Leonard seufzte und klang schon nicht mehr ganz so gereizt.

„Also, dann …“ Jim hob erwartungsvoll die Brauen und schenkte Bones ein spitzbübisches Lächeln.

„Das geht nicht, Jim“, erwiderte Leonard bedauernd und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das sorgfältig gekämmte Haar, sodass es ihm plötzlich wild vom Kopf stand. Dann ließ er sich in die Lehne seines Sessels zurückfallen und seufzte theatralisch. Jim setzte sich auf die Kante seines Schreibtischs und sah ihn unverwandt auf eine Erklärung wartend an. 

„Meine Eltern feiern goldene Hochzeit“, brummte Bones schließlich.

„Wow, das sind fünfundzwanzig Jahre, oder? Nicht schlecht“, staunte Jim.

„Fünfzig, du Trottel.“ Bones klang ein wenig erschöpft.

„Oh … unfassbar.“ Jims Augen wurden groß. Er hatte nie eine Beziehung gehabt, die länger als ein paar Wochen gehalten hatte. Fünfzig Jahre erschienen ihm im Vergleich wie eine Ewigkeit.

Leonard sah ihn einen gedehnten Moment abschätzig an. „Wie auch immer. Jedenfalls wird meine ganze Familie da sein.“

„Das muss dich doch freuen. Ich weiß, dass dir deine Familie sehr wichtig ist.“

„Ich muss jemanden dahin mitbringen, andernfalls kann ich mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit davon ausgehen, dass meine Mutter versuchen wird mich zu verkuppeln.“

Bones gab diese Information mit einer Grabesstimme preis, die Jim einigermaßen befremdlich erschien.

„Und wenn schon. Was kann das schaden, wenn du mal wieder zum St-“ Jim unterbrach sich, als ihn ein derartig stechender Blick von Bones traf, dass er eine Gänsehaut bekam. „Ok, du willst nicht flachgelegt werden. Kann ich zwar nicht nachvollziehen, aber ok. Und wieso bist du jetzt so griesgrämig?“

„Weil“, begann Leonard und hielt inne, um sich seine nächsten Worte genau zu überlegen, „weil ich meiner Mutter in einem Anflug von Wahnsinn bereits gesagt habe, dass ich selbstverständlich gerne mit meiner Begleitung komme. Du hättest das Leuchten in ihren Augen sehen sollen. Sie kann es kaum erwarten …“ Er schloss die Augen und bemühte sich ruhig zu atmen. „Christine wäre optimal gewesen. Ich hätte ihre Hilfe nur für ein paar Tage gebraucht und dann für Jahre meine Ruhe gehabt.“

Jim traf ein plötzlicher Geistesblitz. „Du wolltest, dass sie sich als deine Freundin ausgibt?“

Bones blickte ihn sekundenlang ungeduldig an, dann zuckte er die Schultern. „Warum nicht? Es wäre ja nur für ein paar Tage gewesen.“

Jim legte spekulierend den Kopf schief. „Glaubst du, du hättest es fertig gebracht, deine Rolle glaubwürdig zu spielen, Bones? Ich sehe dir an, wenn du lügst. Und ich bezweifle, dass deine Mutter sich von dir dermaßen verschaukeln lassen würde.“

„Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr“, sagte Bones unwirsch, und nahm Jims alarmierende Kenntnis seines Charakters als gegeben hin. „Ich habe meine Mutter bereits belogen und sie wird es so oder so herausfinden.“ Er hatte seine Mutter nie zuvor belogen. Hier und da etwas geschwindelt, ja, aber nie so richtig belogen. Dafür schätzte und liebte Leonard seine Mutter viel zu sehr. Und er konnte sich schon jetzt den Ausdruck völliger Enttäuschung in ihren Augen vorstellen, wenn er plötzlich doch allein zu der Feier käme.

„Hast du deiner Mutter gesagt, dass du eine Frau mitbringst?“, fragte Jim, dem eine Idee kam, die Bones zweifellos nicht gefallen würde.

„Hast du mir eben nicht zugehört?“, raunte Leonard in ungläubiger Ungeduld.

Jim stand auf und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Hast du deiner Mutter explizit gesagt, du kämst mit einer weiblichen Begleitung?“

Bones blinzelte ihn an. „Nein. Aber ….“

„Dann komme ich mit“, sagte Jim schnell, ehe Bones seinen Satz vollenden konnte.

„Du hast mir wirklich nicht zugehört“, erwiderte Leonard, zunehmend genervt, und erhob sich ebenfalls. Er sah Jim in die Augen und fuhr in einem Ton fort, der jeden Außenstehenden davon hätte ausgehen lassen, dass er Jim für debil hielt. „Meine Mutter erwartet die zukünftige Mrs. Leonard McCoy. Das habe ich ihr suggeriert. Ich hätte dieses Spiel eine Weile weiter betreiben können und ihr dann in ein paar Jahren gestanden, dass es nicht geklappt hat, verstehst du? Sie erwartet, dass ich mit einer Frau auftauche, Jim.“

„Und du glaubst, es würde sie schocken oder enttäuschen, wenn du mich stattdessen mitbrächtest?“

Erleuchtung senkte sich über Leonard. Er weitete leicht die Augen, blieb jedoch überraschend ruhig. „Joanna wird auch da sein, Jim. Sie kennt dich.“

Jim machte sich sehr gerade. „Und wenn schon. Joanna liebt mich.“

„Eben. Ich kann ihr das nicht antun“, seufzte Leonard. „Abgesehen davon habe ich nicht wirklich vor, meiner gesamten Familie zu suggerieren ich sei schwul. Alle werden da sein, Jim, begreif das doch.“

Jim ließ leicht die Schultern hängen. „Tja, es war ja nur ein Vorschlag, Bones. Und ich denke, dass du deiner Mutter durchaus vermitteln könntest, dass du einfach einen guten Freund mitgebracht hast. Wir müssten uns ja nicht zwangsläufig als Paar ausgeben.“ Er machte eine kleine Pause. „Abgesehen davon gibt es noch immer so etwas wie Bisexualität.“

Er hatte die letzten Worte sehr leise gesprochen, fast schon trotzig.

Leonard blickte Jim einen sehr langen Moment an. Jim konnte ihm ansehen, wie er die Möglichkeit im Kopf durchspielte und versuchte irgendwie seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen, die er sich selbst gebunden hatte. Jim kannte niemanden, der so integer war wie Bones. Selbst wenn die Wahrheit, die manchmal ganz unabsichtlich sehr direkt über Bones’ Lippen kam, schmerzte, so hatte Jim diese Ehrlichkeit immer genossen. Bei Bones wusste er wirklich immer, woran er war. Dass Bones seine Mutter belogen hatte, machte seinem besten Freund sichtlich zuschaffen.

„Wenn meine Familie erwartet, dass ich dich küsse?“, sagte Bones schließlich unsicher. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Dass wir zusammen tanzen oder …“

„Bones“, sagte Jim und legte seinem besten Freund die Hände auf die Schultern. „Ich komme einfach als dein Freund mit. Wenn deine Mutter es so interpretiert hat, dass du eine zukünftige Mrs. Leonard McCoy mitbringst, ist das doch nicht unbedingt dein Problem. Wir sagen ihr einfach, dass sie das missverstanden hat, und alles wird gut. Dann müssen wir auch Joanna nichts vormachen und es gibt nichts, worüber du dir solche Sorgen machen musst.“

Ihre Blicke hielten aneinander fest. Bones sah die Zuversicht in Jims Blick und beruhigte sich zunehmend. „In Ordnung“, nickte er dann, „so machen wir es. Ich bringe dich einfach als Freund mit und erkläre meiner Mutter, dass sie mich missverstanden hat.“

Jim grinste. „Ganz genau. Das werden super Ferien. Und ich lerne endlich mal deine Familie kennen.“

Leonard wollte seinem Freund nur zu gerne glauben, dass es genauso leicht werden würde, wie er versprach. Allerdings kannte er Jim nun schon einige Jahre, und hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass grundsätzlich alles schief lief, was nur schief gehen konnte, wenn Jim versprach, dass es _lustig_ werden würde.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard bezahlte den Taxifahrer und folgte dann Jims Blick aus dem Wagenfenster, der mit kaum verhülltem Erstaunen und leicht geöffnetem Mund das Haus anstarrte. Sie hatten kaum Zeit gehabt, nochmals über ihre gemeinsame Reise hierher zu sprechen, ehe sie die Enterprise verlassen hatten. Unter anderem deshalb, weil noch so viel zu regeln gewesen war.

„Bist du soweit, Jim?“, erkundigte sich Leonard nach einer Weile, da er das Gefühl hatte, dass der Taxifahrer ungeduldig wurde. Er hatte es eilig gehabt, die Koffer aus dem Wagen zu holen, und stand nun, mehr oder weniger geduldig, wartend hinter seinem Vehikel.

Jim löste nur widerwillig den Blick von dem eindrucksvollen Gebäude und sah seinem besten Freund mit einer Andeutung von Fassungslosigkeit in die Augen. „Das ist dein Zuhause, Bones?“

Leonard verdrehte leicht die Augen und grollte: „Ja, ganz recht.“

Bones war ohne jeden Zweifel in einer wohlhabenden Familie aufgewachsen und hatte es bisher versäumt, in Jims Gegenwart auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen darüber zu verlieren. Das Haus wirkte wie eine Südstaatenvilla aus dem achtzehnten Jahrhundert, und Jim hatte kaum Zweifel daran, dass das Gebäude auch tatsächlich so alt war. Ein bisschen bekam es Jim mit der Angst zu tun, wenn er das riesige Anwesen betrachtete, das von einem mehrere Hektar umfassenden Gelände umgeben war. Er hatte mit einem netten kleinen Familientreffen gerechnet, nachdem Bones ihm jahrelang vorgegaukelt hatte, dass er ein einfacher Landarzt in Georgia gewesen war, ehe er sich an der Sternenflotten Akademie eingeschrieben hatte.

„Jim, der Taxifahrer sieht aus, als habe er es eilig, zurück in die Innenstadt zu kommen. Wenn du also nichts dagegen hast, würde ich gerne unsere Koffer ins Haus bringen und dich meiner Familie vorstellen.“

Jim schluckte sichtlich und sah Bones einen sehr langen Moment an. „Wie groß ist deine Familie?“

„Nicht besonders groß. Weshalb fragst du?“ Leonard folgte Jims Blick ein weiteres Mal zu seinem Elternhaus, dann begriff er plötzlich. „Das Haus ist seit Generationen im Familienbesitz. Es spiegelt nicht wider, wie meine Familie ist. Du wirst sehen, sie sind allesamt sehr liebenswerte und einfache Menschen.“

„Dennoch hast du in Erwägung gezogen deine eigene Mutter zu belügen …“, gab Jim zu Bedenken und fixierte Bones erneut. „Wie … soll ich mich deiner Familie gegenüber verhalten, Bones? Was werden sie von mir erwarten?“

Leonard lächelte sanft. „Sei du selbst, das wird vollkommen in Ordnung sein. Ich möchte nicht, dass du ihnen jemanden vorspielst, der du nicht bist.“ Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er Jim vielleicht hätte vorbereiten sollen. Ihm war nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass der bloße Anblick seines Elternhauses Jims – ansonsten sehr ausgeprägtes – Selbstbewusstsein erschüttern könnte. Abgesehen von den offiziellen Veranstaltungen der Sternenflotte, zu denen Galauniformen und ein absolut makelloses Verhalten verlangt wurden, passte Jim in praktisch jede Umgebung. Er verstand es wie kaum jemand anderes, sich seiner Umgebung und den Menschen um ihn herum anzupassen. „Ich hätte dich nicht mitgenommen, wenn ich Zweifel daran gehabt hätte, dass du dich hier wohlfühlen würdest.“

Bones’ Worte, die ungewohnt freundlich und fast schon liebevoll waren, verwirrten Jim zusätzlich. Eigentlich war er nur schwer aus der Ruhe zu bringen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund, der ihm noch nicht klar war, schlug ihm das Herz wild hämmernd vor Nervosität in der Brust. „Okay“, brachte er schließlich krächzend hervor und öffnete die Wagentür auf seiner Seite, um auszusteigen.

Leonard tat es ihm gleich, bedankte sich bei dem Taxifahrer, der rasch in seinen Wagen stieg und davon fuhr, und griff nach seinen Koffern. Für einen langen Augenblick sah er das ihm so vertraute Heim an und stellte zufrieden fest, dass es sich kaum verändert hatte. Er war ein Gewohnheitsmensch und liebte es, wenn sein Zuhause immer gleich aussah. Die in voller Blüte stehenden Hibiskus-Sträucher vor der Veranda trugen ihren süßen Duft zu ihm hinüber. Just als er sich nach Jim umsah, der ihm unsicher folgte, öffnete sich die massive Haustür und offenbarte ihm die zwei Personen, auf die sich Leonard ganz besonders gefreut hatte.

Joanna kam „Daddy, Daddy“ rufend hinausgestürmt und sprang ihm direkt in die Arme, so dass er seine Koffer fallen lassen musste, um sie aufzufangen. Er drückte sie innig an sich, küsste sie und drückte sie wieder. Es war schon wieder zu viel Zeit vergangen, seit er sein kleines Mädchen halten und an sich drücken konnte. Sie hatte ihm unglaublich gefehlt.

Hinter Joanna kämpfte sich eine hochschwangere Frau mit langsamen, zielstrebigen Schritten auf ihn zu und schenkte ihm das gewohnt warme Lächeln, das ihr wie eh und je Grübchen in ihre Wange zauberte. „Leonard“, grüßte sie ihn und öffnete ihre Arme, als sie ihn erreichte.

„Nessie“, erwiderte Leonard den Gruß und umarmte seine Cousine, so gut es mit Joanna zwischen ihnen und ihrem kugelrunden Bauch ging. „Du siehst umwerfend aus.“

„Umwerfend fett“, feixte sie und sah über seine Schulter hinweg zu Jim hinüber. „Oh mein Gott!“

Ihre Stimme war ein Tick zu schrill für Leonards Geschmack, zumal sie ihren Ausruf unmittelbar neben seinem Ohr von sich gegeben hatte. Er ließ von ihr ab und sagte, noch während er ihrem Blick Richtung Jim folgte: „Du bist nicht fett, sondern schwanger und bildschön.“ Dass sie sich schlecht machte, wollte er ihr nicht durchgehen lassen. „Darf ich dir meinen Freund vorstellen …“

„James T. Kirk“, hauchte sie mit einem Maß an Erfurcht, das Leonard fast ein wenig eifersüchtig werden ließ - aber eben nur fast. Er war sehr stolz, Jim zum Freund zu haben.

Jim straffte die Schultern und seine Brust schwoll ein wenig an vor Stolz. Er war inzwischen so etwas wie eine Berühmtheit auf der Erde, nachdem er den Planeten vor Nero gerettet hatte. „Ma’am“, grüßte er sie ungewohnt höflich.

Die Frau, die Jim eben als Nessie kennen gelernt hatte – und was für ein blöder Spitzname war das überhaupt? – wandte sich abrupt zu Leonard um. „Er hat Ma’am gesagt. Ich bin also nicht nur fett, sondern auch alt. Ganz großartig …“

„Ich wollte nicht, ich …“, stammelte Jim, dem sein Fehler schlagartig klar wurde, und ausgesprochen peinlich war. „Sie sind keineswegs alt oder fett. Ich …“

Sie grinste Jim plötzlich an und ihm wurde bewusst, dass sie ihn tatsächlich reingelegt hatte. „Wir sind hier nicht in der Sternenflotte und solange ich noch keine Enkelkinder habe, bitte ich darum, mich niemals wieder mit Ma’am anzusprechen, Captain Kirk.“

Jim nickte und war sich nicht sicher, ob er jetzt erleichtert sein sollte, oder noch unsicherer als zuvor. „Einverstanden. Aber dann möchte ich Sie auch bitten mich nicht mit Captain Kirk anzusprechen. Jim reicht vollkommen aus.“ Er schenkte der Frau, die nicht viel jünger als Bones sein konnte, ein charmantes Lächeln.

„Daddy, hast du mir was mitgebracht?“, fragte plötzlich Joanna, die in Anbetracht ihres Alters erstaunlich lange geschwiegen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich was in meinem Koffer für dich habe, Jojo. Wenn du mir beim Auspacken hilfst, finden wir vielleicht etwas“, erwiderte Leonard und zwinkerte dem kleinen Mädchen zu, das keinerlei Anstalten machte, von ihm abzulassen.

„Geht schon mal hoch, ich bringe deine Koffer“, sagte Nessie und fing sich umgehend einen strafenden Blick von Leonard ein.

Jim kannte diesen Blick nur zu gut und grinste in sich hinein.

„Du trägst absolut nichts in deinem Zustand“, stellte er streng klar, und Jim konnte die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme hören. Bones bat Joanna sich besonders gut festzuhalten, ging in die Knie und hievte die Koffer zusätzlich zum Gewicht des Mädchens hoch.

„Lass mich dir helfen“, sagte Jim, der kaum mit ansehen konnte, wie Bones versuchte zwei Koffer und zugleich seine Tochter zu tragen.

„Das ist mein letztes Kind“, sagte Nessie. „Ich hasse es, nutzlos zu sein.“

„Du bist nicht nutzlos“, widersprach Leonard sofort, der einen seiner Koffer dankbar an Jim abgab und das Haus betrat. „Wo sind meine Eltern, Greg und deine Jungs?“, wollte er dann wissen.

Nessie folgte den Männern und hielt mit der linken Hand ihren runden Bauch, als befürchte sie, die Kugel könne sich von ihr lösen, während sie mit der anderen ihren Rücken stützte, der zunehmend schmerzte. „Deine Eltern sind unterwegs, um noch ein paar Details für die Feier zu klären. Irgendwie ist beim Cateringservice ein Missverständnis entstanden. Greg und die Jungs sind hinten im Pool. Wir hatten erst in ein paar Stunden mit dir gerechnet“, erklärte sie.

„Ihr habt hier einen Pool?“, fragte Jim erstaunt.

Nessie nickte eifrig. „Außerdem ein Gästehaus, ein eigenes kleines Gestüt und …“

Sie kam nicht dazu ihren Satz zu beenden, da Leonard ihr über die Schulter einen strengen Blick zuwarf.

Jim blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Nessie nahm dies zum Anlass, sich bei ihm einzuhaken, während sie ins obere Stockwerk hinauf gingen. „Sie haben all das nicht erwartet, oder?“

„Nein“, erwiderte Jim ehrlich und versuchte nicht allzu beeindruckt, oder noch schlimmer, eingeschüchtert, auszusehen, als er das Innere des Hauses in Augenschein nahm und sich geistig Notizen machte, damit er sich hier nicht irgendwann verlaufen würde. „Bones hat immer ein Geheimnis aus seinem Zuhause gemacht, und jetzt weiß ich auch warum.“

„Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du mich für einen reichen Schnösel hältst“, brummte Leonard vom oberen Treppenabsatz zu ihnen hinab. Jim und Nessie folgten ihm schließlich nach oben.

„Du ein Schnösel? Dass ich nicht lache.“ Er versuchte möglichst nicht darüber nachzudenken, weshalb Bones ihm nie von seinem Zuhause erzählt hatte. Es war traumhaft.

„Bones“, sagte Nessie und ließ den Spitznamen auf sich wirken. „Wie kommt man auf so einen Namen?“

„Wie kommt jemand darauf eine so hübsche Frau wie Sie es sind, nach einem Seemonster zu nennen?“, fragte Jim entgegen. Sein kleines Kompliment ließ Nessies Wangen rosa glühen.

„Leonard hat mich einfach schon immer so genannt. Mein richtiger Name ist Vanessa“, erklärte sie ihm. „Woher kommt der Name Bones?“

„Das hat mit dem zu tun, was er mir im Shuttle gesagt hat, als wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind“, erwiderte Jim. Bones blieb im oberen Stockwerk vor einem Zimmer, relativ am Ende des Flurs, stehen und öffnete die Tür.

„Wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?“, fragte Nessie neugierig.

Jim blieb unvermittelt stehen und starrte sie an. Er sah hilfesuchend zu Bones, doch der war in dem Zimmer verschwunden. „Ich … wir …“ Was sollte er sagen? Wollte Bones, dass sie seiner Familie etwas vorspielten oder nicht? „Wir sind nicht …“

Leonard kam wieder aus seinem Zimmer, nachdem er zumindest den Koffer losgeworden war. Joanna klammerte sich nach wie vor an ihn und machte keine Anstalten ihn je wieder loszulassen. „Welches Zimmer kann Jim haben?“

Nessie sah von Leonard zu Jim und wieder zurück. „Nun, wir sind davon ausgegangen, dass ihr beiden euch dein Schlafzimmer teilen würdet. Greg und ich haben das eine Zimmer, meine Jungs das gegenüber und das Gästehaus ist ebenfalls verplant. Wir dachten, dass ihr …“

Bones schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich seine Verzweiflung nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber Jim konnte ihm ansehen, dass er kurz davor stand in Panik zu geraten. Und eigentlich geriet Bones nicht so leicht in Panik. „Jojo, in dem großen Koffer ist was für dich. Schau mal, ob du es findest“, bat er seine Tochter und setzte sie ab.

Das ließ sich die Zehnjährige nicht zweimal sagen und verschwand tänzelnd in Leonards Schlafzimmer. Leonard ging auf Nessie zu und flüsterte beinahe, als er erklärte: „Jim ist ein Freund. Wir haben keine Beziehung, verstehst du?“

Nessie hob eine Augenbraue, und Jim stellte erstaunt fest, wie ähnlich sie Bones in dem Moment sah. „Du hast Eleanora doch gesagt, du kämst in Begleitung. Und du weißt verdammt genau, was sie erwartet. Wieso hast du ihr nicht gleich gesagt, dass du lediglich einen Freund mitbringst?“

Jim konnte sehen, dass Nessie wütend wurde. Offenbar war ihr Eleanora sehr wichtig, und sie mochte den Gedanken nicht, dass Bones seine Mutter beschwindelt hatte. „Ich hatte das nicht geplant“, gestand Bones und sah zwischen Nessie und Jim hin und her. „Ich wollte ursprünglich jemand anders mitbringen. Ma soll nicht denken, dass ich einsam bin, verstehst du? Ich weiß, dass sie sich seit Jocelyn dauernd sorgt, ich könnte mich, um meine Einsamkeit zu überspielen, hinter meiner Arbeit vergraben.“

„Du hattest nicht ein Date, seit deiner Scheidung“, entgegnete Nessie und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Oder hatte er hin und wieder jemanden?“, fragte sie und wandte sich plötzlich an Jim.

Dem verschlug es daraufhin die Sprache und er sah seinen Freund nur unsicher an. Es stimmte, dass Bones kein einziges Date während ihrer Zeit an der Akademie gehabt hatte. Immerzu hatte er gearbeitet, oder gelernt, oder war mit Jim zusammen gewesen. Jim war bislang nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass Bones sich tatsächlich hinter seiner Arbeit versteckt hatte.

„Wer behauptet, dass man eine Beziehung oder Dates braucht, um glücklich zu sein?“, argumentierte Leonard dagegen. „Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit meinem Leben.“

„Du bist ein Familienmensch, Leonard. Das warst du schon immer. Ich weiß, wie du tickst. Ich kenne dich zu gut. Du magst dir selbst etwas vormachen, aber nicht mir“, sagte Nessie fest und verlagerte ihr Gewicht vom einen aufs andere Bein.

„Ich äh, lasse euch wohl besser allein und, äh, sehe mal nach ob Joanna schon fündig geworden ist“, sagte Jim leise und war sich nicht sicher, ob die beiden ihn überhaupt wahrgenommen hatten. Er verdrückte sich rasch in Bones’ Schlafzimmer und blieb erschrocken stehen, als er sah, dass Joanna sämtliche von Bones fein säuberlich zusammen gelegte Kleidung aus den Koffern gezerrt und auf dem Boden verteilt hatte. „Oh Süße, was machst du da nur?“

„Daddy hat es mir erlaubt“, sagte sie und lächelte Jim sonnig an. Dann fand sie ein kleines in buntem Papier verpacktes Kästchen, und ihr Lächeln wuchs in die Breite.

Jim beeilte sich Bones’ Kleidung wieder einzusammeln und rasch im Schrank zu verstauen. Es wäre ihm wesentlich wohler zumute gewesen, hätte seine Tätigkeit ihn von der Diskussion draußen vor der Tür abgelenkt.

„Wie konntest du sie belügen?“ Nessies Stimme wurde unabsichtlich lauter. „Gerade jetzt, wo sie diese riesige Feier planen wo so viele Bekannte und Freunde der Familie kommen werden. Das wird ihr das Herz brechen.“

„Christine hatte keine Zeit, in Ordnung? Sie wollte zu ihrer eigenen Familie fahren und das ist ihr gutes Recht.“

„Also bist du mit Christine zusammen?“, hakte Nessie nach.

Leonard holte tief Luft. „Nein“, gestand er dann im Ausatmen. „Du weißt, dass ich nichts von Beziehungen zwischen Kollegen halte und sie ist meine Oberschwester. Ich schätze sie und …“

„Du wolltest sie als Alibifreundin vorzeigen, Leonard? Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Hast du deine moralischen Prinzipien irgendwo im All verloren oder was?“

Er schluckte schwer.

„Ma sollte sich doch nur keine Sorgen um mich machen. Und ich wollte einfach einem weiteren Verkupplungsversuch aus dem Weg gehen. Ich hatte keine böse Absicht gehegt. Du weißt, wie wichtig sie mir ist, Nessie. Ihr alle seid mir wichtig“, erwiderte er leise. Nessie war viel mehr als nur seine Cousine. Nachdem Tod ihrer Eltern, als sie noch sehr klein gewesen war, war Nessie zu ihnen gezogen und inzwischen waren sie wie Geschwister. Nessie liebte seine Eltern ebenso sehr wie er, und sie war ein Mensch, der nicht einmal Notlügen hinnahm. Vermutlich war sie der moralischste, ehrlichste Mensch, dem Leonard je begegnet war oder begegnen würde.

„Jetzt wird sie sich auf jeden Fall erst recht Sorgen machen, weil sie wissen wird, dass du sie belogen hast.“ Die beiden sahen sich einen sehr langen Moment schweigend an, während Leonard ihre Worte auf sich wirken ließ, dann atmete Nessie tief durch und brach das Schweigen. „Warum Jim?“

„Was meinst du?“, fragte er ehrlich verdutzt.

„Wieso bist du nicht allein gekommen? Wieso ist dein Freund mitgekommen? Sollte er dein Vorzeigefreund sein?“

„Nein, das sollte er nicht sein. Er ist einfach als Freund mitgekommen, um mir Beistand zu leisten. Und er …“ Leonard seufzte. „Er wollte mich gerne begleiten“, sagte er dann so leise, dass sogar Nessie ihn kaum verstand. „Er hat niemanden zu dem er gehen könnte.“

„Ich rede nie wieder mit dir, wenn du deiner Mutter diese Feier versaust, hörst du? Dein Vater wird das hinnehmen. Das hat er schon immer getan. Aber du weißt, dass deine Mutter einfach sehr emotional ist und in ständiger Sorge um dich. Wenn du ihr nur einen Tag später als gewohnt schreibst, sitzt sie hier und hat Angst, dass dir was zugestoßen ist, Leonard. Sie fragt sich täglich, ob es dort draußen im All jemanden gibt, der dich so liebt, wie du es verdienst und der sich vor allem auch um dich kümmert. Nicht wie Jocelyn, die dich nur ausgenutzt hat.“ Nessie betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick, dann legte sie ihm zärtlich die Hände an seine Wangen. „Und nicht nur sie macht sich pausenlos Sorgen um dich.“ Sie schenkte ihm ein aufrichtiges Lächeln. „Jim scheint dir viel zu bedeuten.“ Leonard nickte, sagte jedoch nichts weiter dazu, also fuhr sie behutsam fort. „Weißt du, ich hätte es gut gefunden, wenn er dein Lebensgefährte wäre.“

Leonard war sich nicht sicher, was er dazu sagen sollte. Seine Beziehung zu Jim war etwas Besonderes, aber sie war eben rein platonisch. „Jim und ich sind wirklich nur Freunde“, erwiderte er und fragte sich, woher dieser ungewohnt bedauernde Ton in seiner Stimme plötzlich herkam. Nessie sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verständnis und Bedauern an und ließ ihre Hände wieder sinken. „Ich werde Ma die Wahrheit sagen, versprochen“, raunte er dann und hatte noch absolut keine Ahnung, wie um alles in der Welt er das anstellen sollte. Jetzt wusste er wenigstens wieder, warum er nicht hätte lügen sollen. Er war nicht nur schlecht darin. Seine Lügen flogen auch grundsätzlich auf. Und wenn er etwas verabscheute, dann war es diejenigen zu verletzen, die er so sehr liebte. Nessie hatte sehr viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht, nachdem Jocelyn die Scheidung eingereicht hatte. Vor seinen Eltern und Joanna hatte er sich nie anmerken lassen, wie furchtbar er sich während und nach der Scheidung gefühlt hatte. Lediglich Nessie hatte er an sich heran gelassen. Er verdankte ihr sehr viel und deshalb war er ihr auch nicht böse, wenn sie hin und wieder sehr direkt zu ihm war und ihn in die Schranken wies.

„Da drin steht ein Sofa“, sagte Jim als er sich wieder auf den Flur wagte und lächelte die beiden verlegen an. Er wollte ihr Gespräch nicht stören.

„Das ist doch viel zu klein für einen ausgewachsenen Mann“, schüttelte Nessie den Kopf. „Vielleicht fällt mir noch was anderes ein. Jetzt packt erstmal aus und dann kommt runter. Ich mache uns derweil Kaffee. Greg und die Jungs werden sich freuen dich wieder zu sehen, Leonard. Und sie werden ausrasten, wenn sie den berühmten Captain Kirk kennen lernen dürfen.“ Sie zwinkerte Jim zu, der ein klein wenig rot wurde. Dann wandte sie sich ab und ging die Treppen wieder hinab.

Bones ging kopfschüttelnd auf Jim zu. „Das wird ein Alptraum werden. Wenn Nessie schon so sauer ist …“

„Deine Familie hält echt nichts von Lügen. Ich hab immer gedacht, du übertreibst und bist ein Moralapostel. Aber Nessie ist ja noch schlimmer als du.“ Jim grinste und machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er es amüsant fand, mitzuerleben, wie Bones gerügt wurde. Meistens war es ja eher so, dass Jim derjenige war, der von Bones zurecht gewiesen wurde.


	3. Chapter 3

„Kann ich ein Autogramm haben?“, fragte der größere der beiden Jungen, die pitschnass und tropfend vor Jim standen und ihn aus großen Augen anstarrten.

„Ich will auch eins“, sagte der kleinere Junge mit Nachdruck. Jim schätzte ihn auf höchstens vier Jahre. „Was ist ein Autogramm?“, fragte er dann seinen großen Bruder flüsternd, jedoch laut genug, dass Jim ihn ebenfalls hören konnte.

Jim grinste die beiden Jungen an. Nessie stand hinter ihnen und legte ihnen jeweils eine Hand auf die Schultern. „Langsam, ihr Beiden. Lasst Captain Kirk doch erstmal etwas zur Ruhe kommen. Er wird ein paar Tage da sein. Ihr habt noch genug Zeit, für …“

„Erzählen Sie uns alles. Wie haben Sie die Romulaner besiegt? Wie sieht es auf deren Raumschiff aus? Ist es größer als die Enterprise?“

„Phillip“, ermahnte Nessie ihren ältesten Sohn. „Nun überfall den armen Mann doch nicht so.“

„Ach, das macht mir gar nichts aus“, erwiderte Jim ehrlich, und sein Grinsen wuchs in die Breite. Er sonnte sich allzu gern in seinem Erfolg. Und man konnte nie sagen, ob er diese Jungs nicht dazu inspirieren würde, eines Tages selbst zur Flotte zu gehen. Pike wäre sicher stolz auf ihn, wenn er wüsste, dass er jetzt schon nach neuen Rekruten Ausschau hielt. „Ich erzähle euch gerne alles, was ihr wissen wollt.“

„Klasse!“, rief Phillip aus und griff nach Jims Arm, um ihn zu einem nahen Tisch zu zerren.

Nessie hatte dort bereits Kaffee, einige Cupcakes und Kekse bereit gestellt. Als Jim sich nach Leonard umwandte, verdrehte dieser nur kopfschüttelnd die Augen. „Euer Onkel hat auch ein paar spannende Geschichten zu erzählen“, sagte Jim zu den Jungs.

„Ich will lieber mehr darüber erfahren, wie es ist, Captain zu sein“, sagte Phillip und schirmte sich die Augen vor der Sonne mit einer Hand ab, als er zu den Erwachsenen aufsah.

„Hey!“ Nessie gab ihrem Sohn einen Klaps auf den Oberarm. „Ich werde dich an diesen Moment erinnern, wenn du das nächste Mal verletzt oder krank bist. Dann wirst du wieder nach Onkel Leonard rufen, wie immer.“

„Er ist einfach der beste Arzt“, nickte Jim zustimmend, und die Jungs taten es ihm gleich und starrten ihren Onkel aus übertrieben großen Augen entschuldigend an.

Leonard schnaubte wohlwollend. „Schon gut, ihr Beiden. Ich nehme es euch nicht übel. Man trifft nicht jeden Tag auf so eine Berühmtheit.“ Er klopfte Jim auf die Schulter. „Das gibt mir etwas Zeit für Jojo.“ Er sah sich suchend nach seiner Tochter um, die wiederum bei ihrem Onkel Greg stand und ihm etwas zeigte.

Leonard erkannte das kleine Kästchen, das ihr Geschenk enthielt. Kleine Ohrstecker in der Form von Starfleet Combadges. Er hatte einige Wochen vor der Heimreise im Maschinenraum vorbeigeschaut und Scotty gebeten, sie ihm zu machen. An dem Chefingenieur der Enterprise war ein sehr talentierter Juwelier verloren gegangen. Bei der Detailarbeit, so hatte Leonard allerdings erst vor wenigen Tagen erfahren, hatte ihn Christine Chapel nicht unwesentlich unterstützt.

Leonard sah Jim noch einen Moment an, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es in Ordnung war, Jim für einige Zeit allein zu lassen. Dann schnappte er sich eine Tasse Kaffee und zwei Cupcakes und ging hinüber zu Greg und Joanna. Greg hatte es sich im Schatten einer der Weiden auf einem Liegestuhl bequem gemacht, um sich zu trocknen. Leonard fand, dass Greg ziemlich zugenommen hatte, seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Vielleicht war es keine so gute Idee ihm einen der Cupcakes abzugeben … Noch während er zu seinem Schwager hinüber schlenderte, sah er über seine Schulter zurück zu Jim, der wild gestikulierend von seinen Abenteuern erzählte, während Nessie und die Jungs ihm gebannt lauschten. Typisch Jim … Er hatte gewusst, dass Jim sich hier wohlfühlen würde, umringt von Menschen, die seine Heldentaten schätzten. Und ein Held war er zweifellos.

„Hey“, grüßte Leonard seinen Schwager formlos, ehe er ihm wider besseren Wissens und Gewissens einen Cupcake gab. Er reichte Joanna den zweiten, von dem sie augenblicklich die Sahne runterleckte. Greg hatte mit seinen Söhnen im Pool getobt, als er mit Jim in den Garten gekommen war, dementsprechend hatten sie einander bereits begrüßt. Allzu förmlich lief das bei Greg und ihm jedoch ohnehin nie ab. Greg war ein einfacher Mensch. Groß, dunkelhaarig und außerdem zunehmend kräftiger. Für einen Moment musste Leonard an einen übergroßen Teddy denken, als er Greg so dasitzen da, der seinen Cupcake dankend annahm und auf der Liege abstellte, um Joanna mit ihren neuen Ohrringen zu helfen.

„Die sind total schön, Daddy!“, strahlte Joanna. Ihr Mund war mit Sahne verschmiert, und sie präsentierte ihre beiden Ohren mit dem neuen Schmuck daran voller Stolz. „Sie funkeln so herrlich.“

„Ich freue mich, dass sie dir gefallen“, lächelte Leonard, während er gegen das Gefühl hilfloser Zärtlichkeit in seiner Brust anzukämpfen versuchte, das der Anblick seiner Tochter in ihm auslöste.

„Die sehen aus, wie die Brosche auf deiner Uniform“, stellte Joanna mit hörbarer Begeisterung fest.

Leonard nickte zustimmend, selbst wenn das Emblem an seiner Uniform nicht unbedingt eine Brosche war. „Richtig. Du bist ein Sternenflotten-Mädchen, und das kann auch ruhig jeder sehen“, zwinkerte er. „Sie stehen dir ausgezeichnet. Bald bist du nicht mehr mein kleines Baby, sondern eine richtige Dame.“

„Ich bin schon lang kein Baby mehr“, informierte Joanna ihn streng und stemmte die kleinen Hände in die Hüften, wobei sie jedoch lächelte.

„Ich weiß“, seufzte Leonard, nahm auf einem Stuhl neben Gregs Liege Platz und zog Joanna auf seinen Schoß. „Jedes Mal wenn wir uns wiedersehen bist du ein ganzes Stück gewachsen.“ Er wollte gar nicht an die Fünf-Jahres-Mission denken, die ihnen nach diesem Urlaub bevor stand. In fünf Jahren würde Joanna schon fast eine junge Frau sein …

„Ich hab was beschlossen“, ließ Joanna ihn abrupt wissen und er war dankbar, dass sie ihn von seinen trüben Gedanken ablenkte.

„Und das wäre?“, fragte er mit aufrichtigem Interesse.

„Ich werde Ärztin, so wie du. Und dann komme ich auch auf die Enterprise.“ Ihre kleine Brust schwoll leicht an.

„Das ist eine ganz tolle Idee, meine Süße.“ Dass sie mit ihren zehn Jahren solche Pläne machte, rührte und faszinierte ihn gleichermaßen. Aber er war kein Narr. Bis sie erwachsen war, würde noch sehr viel Zeit vergehen, und bis dann konnte sich noch eine Menge ändern. Im Moment war der Gedanke jedoch sehr tröstlich für Leonard, und er zog seine Tochter in eine innige Umarmung.

Nach einer Weile, in der Leonard ausgiebig mit Joanna geschmust hatte, und sowohl sie als auch Greg ihren Kuchen verputzt hatten, hörte Leonard zwei allzu vertraute Stimmen.

„Da ist er ja! Leonard …“ Die Stimme seiner Mutter war noch aufgeregter als sonst, wenn sie sich nach langer Zeit wiedersahen.

Joanna hopste von seinem Schoss und ließ ihn zu seinen Eltern hinübergehen, während sie sich zu Jim und den anderen an den Tisch setzte. „Bis später“, wandte er sich an Greg und dieser nickte nur, ehe er seine Sonnenbrille aufsetzte und es sich zu einem Schläfchen bequem machte. Kein Wunder, dass er zugenommen hatte, überlegte Leonard, während er zu seinen Eltern ging.

„Ma, Pa“, grüßte er lächelnd seine Eltern und nahm sie nacheinander in die Arme. „Es tut gut euch wiederzusehen. Ist jetzt alles mit dem Cateringservice geklärt? Nessie sagte mir, dass es Probleme gab.“

„Alles bestens, Leonard“, sagte seine Mutter und sah sich suchend im Garten um.

„Wie geht es dir, Junge? Du hast abgenommen“, stellte David fest. „Das Leben im All scheint dir nicht zu bekommen.“

„Ich habe nicht abgenommen, Pa. Das bildest du dir ein“, schüttelte Leonard den Kopf, sah jedoch flüchtig an sich herab. Tatsächlich hatte er sich lange nicht mehr gewogen. Jedoch aß er wie gewohnt und hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass ihm seine Uniform allmählich zu groß geworden wäre.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Leonard sehen, wie sich Jim bei Nessie und den Kindern entschuldigte, um zu ihm zu kommen. Die Lüge … besann sich Leonard und zwang sich ruhig weiter zu atmen, was ihm jedoch nur mäßig gelingen wollte. Für eine gute Stunde hatte er vollkommen vergessen, dass er sich noch einer gewissen Angelegenheit zu stellen hatte.

„Mrs. und Mr. McCoy“, sagte Jim und kam mit ausgestreckter Hand auf seine Gastgeber zu. „Sie haben ein herrliches Haus.“

Leonard sah seiner Mutter an, dass sie durchaus überrascht war. Die Überraschung in ihrem Gesicht wich jedoch schnell ehrlicher Freude, als sie Jims Hand ergriff und drückte. „Danke. Ich freue mich, Sie endlich kennenzulernen. Leonard hat so viel von Ihnen erzählt und ich hätte es mir eigentlich denken können. Es tut so gut zu wissen, dass Sie da draußen auf ihn aufpassen.“

Leonard hustete und starrte Jim aus großen Augen an. Das war ja lächerlich. Eigentlich war es genau anders herum.

„Das hättest du uns doch sagen können, Leonard“, sagte David und grüßte Jim, indem er ihm erst die Hand schüttelte und dann freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte.

Bones sah, wie Jims Lächeln ihm trotz der sommerlichen Temperaturen praktisch im Gesicht fest fror. Jim hatte ganz offensichtlich keine Ahnung, wovon seine Eltern sprachen.

„Willkommen in der Familie“, sagte Eleanora dann, wie um die unausgesprochene Frage zu beantworten und schloss ihn in die Arme. Dann sah sie Leonard an. „Du hättest kein Geheimnis draus machen sollen. Du bist kein guter Schwindler.“

Leonard schluckte und starrte fassungslos seine Eltern an, ehe er hilfesuchend Augenkontakt zu Jim aufnahm.

„Eigentlich“, begann Jim und sah von Leonards Eltern, die ihn mit Begeisterung und auch Hoffnung bedachten, zu Bones, der aussah, als fiele er jeden Moment in Ohnmacht. Ohne Zeit damit zu verschwenden, genauer über die Angelegenheit nachzudenken, schlang er seinen linken Arm um Bones’ Hüfte und drückte ihn an sich. „Eigentlich ist es eher so, dass Ihr Sohn auf mich aufpasst. Ohne ihn wäre ich längst nicht mehr am Leben. Und auch nicht Captain der Enterprise. Er ist mein Held.“ Jim wandte seinen Blick von Leonards Eltern ab und sah Bones an, ein Funkeln in den Augen und ein Lächeln um die Lippen, von dem er wusste, dass es rettungslos charmant war.

Bones konnte Jim nur ungläubig anstarren. Er fühlte sich vollkommen außerstande auch nur eine Silbe von sich zu geben.

„Ihr seid ein entzückendes Paar!“, verkündete Eleanora entschlossen und kniff Jim leicht in die Wange. „Sind sie nicht drollig, David?“, wandte sie sich an ihren Gatten, der amüsiert nickte.

Leonards Beine drohten, unter ihm nachzugeben, aber Jim stützte ihn und ließ nicht zu, dass er in sich zusammensackte. Bones brachte immer noch kein Wort zustande. Jim fand das auch gut so, denn Bones war nun wirklich ein lausiger Lügner und hätte sich bestimmt in nur einer Sekunde verraten.

„Habt ihr uns was mitgebracht?“, fragten Joanna, Phillip und der kleine Tim wie aus einem Mund, als sie plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts auftauchten und um die Gruppe Erwachsener herum sprangen.

Leonard wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, als seine Eltern den Kindern je eine Papiertasche mit wusste der Teufel was überreichten und sie somit ruhig stellten.

„Ich muss mich schon mal ums Abendessen kümmern“, wandte sich Eleanora dann an ihren Sohn und Jim. „Jim, Sie sind hoffentlich kein Vegetarier. Wir haben für heute ein spektakuläres Barbecue im Garten geplant.“

Jim schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und stützte immer noch Leonard, der ihn von der Seite anstarrte. Er wagte es kaum, Bones in die Augen zu sehen. „Absolut nicht, Mrs. McCoy. Ich liebe Fleisch.“

„Wunderbar!“ Sie hakte sich bei ihrem Gatten ein. „Du hilfst mir doch in der Küche?“ Er nickte abermals, gab ihr einen Kuss und ließ sich von ihr ins Haus führen.

Leonards Blick folgte ihnen und blieb auf dem Rückweg zu Jim, dem er vorhatte den Kopf abzureißen, sobald sein Verstand aus dem aktuellen Ruhezustand zurückkehrte, an Nessie hängen. Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass sie ihm vermutlich zuvor kommen würde. Nur war er sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm oder Jim oder sogar ihnen beiden den Kopf abreißen würde. Sie stemmte die Hände in die vollen Hüften und hob erwartungsvoll eine Augenbraue. Sie wollte eine Erklärung. Er allerdings auch. Und so wandte Leonard sich letztlich doch erstmal Jim zu. „Was … was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“ Seine Stimme war erstaunlich ruhig und gefasst.

Jim presste die Lippen aufeinander und beachtete Nessie sehr bewusst nicht, über der sich eine metaphorische Gewitterwolke zusammenbraute. „Nichts?“

„Ganz genau“, raunte Bones und trat sich endlich aus Jims Arm heraus. Seine Seite fühlte sich prompt ein wenig kühl an, trotz der herrschenden Temperaturen. „Wieso hast du das gemacht?“ Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, da er keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und Jim lenken wollte, aber er schaffte es trotzdem irgendwie, die Worte mit einem ominösen Grollen zu unterlegen.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest, dass ich das mache. Du bist kein guter Lügner und du wolltest deine Eltern nicht enttäuschen. Also hab ich für dich gelogen. Wenn sie irgendwann auf irgendwen sauer sind, dann auf mich.“

„Jim … ich“ Leonard starrte seinem besten Freund einen langen Augenblick in die klaren blauen Augen. Jim grinste ihn nonchalant an und zuckte mit den Schultern, als wäre er sich dessen gar nicht bewusst, was für eine Lawine er da eben losgetreten hatte. „Oh Jim … das wird nie im Leben gut gehen“, seufzte Leonard resignierend. Auch wenn sein erster Impuls ein anderer gewesen war, konnte er Jim nicht wirklich böse sein. Immerhin hatte Jim für ihn gelogen. Leonard wollte allerdings nicht, dass Jim für ihn den Buhmann gab. Dafür bedeutete Jim ihm schlicht zu viel.

Bones starrte Jim sprachlos an, und dessen Grinsen wurde breiter. „Wir gehen nach deinem Plan A vor. Du kannst ihnen dann irgendwann immer noch sagen, dass es nicht funktioniert hat. Stell dir vor, ich wäre Christine. Mit ihr hättest du das doch auch durchgezogen.“

Bones schloss die Augen und legte für einen Moment den Kopf in den Nacken. Die Sonne schien ihm direkt ins Gesicht und ließ bunte Punkte vor seinem inneren Auge tanzen. „Ich hab keine Erfahrung in so etwas. Ich … ich war nie mit einem Mann zusammen. Wie soll ich das glaubhaft spielen?“ Langsam öffnete er wieder die Augen und betrachtete Jim eingehend.

„Ich …“, begann Jim und machte eine kleine Pause, kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum, „ich hab auch nur wenig Erfahrung, aber das wird schon klappen. … Genauso wie mit ner Frau, nehme ich an? Abgesehen davon kennen wir einander und wissen wie der andere tickt. Was kann da schon schiefgehen?“

Auf diese Frage wollte Leonard lieber nichts erwidern. Vor allem aber war er bemüht, sich seine Überraschung hinsichtlich Jims nebenbei erwähnten Geständnisses nicht anmerken zu lassen. Natürlich war er sich Jims lebhaftem Liebesleben mehr als bewusst. Herrje, Jim hatte noch nie ein Geheimnis aus seinen vielen Affären gemacht. Auch war Jim nie allzu wählerisch gewesen, was Alter oder Spezies seiner Partner betraf. Dass er jedoch auch in Sachen Geschlecht offen war, war Leonard absolut neu. Sie hatten nie darüber gesprochen.

„Es sind ja nur ein paar Tage“, sprach Leonard dann seinen nächsten Gedanken laut aus.

Jim nickte und lächelte ihn sonnig an. „Genau. Und ich kann mir Schlimmeres für die Ferien vorstellen, als mich als deinen Verlobten auszugeben.“

„Ah ja?“ Leonard hob eine Augenbraue und machte in dem Moment Spock ernsthaft Konkurrenz, wie Jim fand. „Darf ich dich zitieren, wenn das hier in einem Desaster endet?“

„Von mir aus gern. Aber das hier wird kein Desaster. Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann. Und ich bin wild entschlossen meinen Urlaub hier zu genießen. Also, wo sind diese Ställe von denen Nessie gesprochen hat?“, fragte Jim, bemüht Bones abzulenken.

Bones hob auch noch seine zweite Augenbraue. „Du kannst reiten?“

Jim grinste unanständig und zwinkerte Bones dann übertrieben zu. „Allerdings.“


	4. Chapter 4

„Wollten Sie schon immer Raumschiffcaptain werden, Jim?“, fragte Nessie während des Barbecues.

Jim schüttelte leicht den Kopf und beeilte sich seinen Mund leer zu bekommen, ehe er zu einer Antwort ansetzte. „Nein. Eigentlich habe ich mich erst sehr spät dazu entschlossen Starfleet beizutreten. Im Nachhinein bin ich sehr froh, dass ich damals meiner Arroganz nachgab, um die Herausforderung eines ganz besonderen Captains anzunehmen. Andernfalls wäre ich Bones nie begegnet.“ Er schenkte seinem besten Freund, der direkt neben ihm saß, ein vorsichtiges Lächeln.

Nessie nickte und trank einen Schluck Wasser. Sie musterte Jim über den Rand ihres Glases hinweg. Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass er ehrlich zu ihr war. Bevor sie jedoch zu einer weiteren Frage kam, wandte sich David an Jim.

„Es ist schön, dass Leonard jemanden gefunden hat. Wir waren nach dieser grässlichen Scheidung und seinem plötzlichen Entschluss zu Starfleet zu gehen, ein wenig besorgt um ihn.“

„Pa“, wandte sich Leonard an seinen Vater und warf ihm einen ‚Gott ist mir das peinlich’ Blick zu. „Ich bin durchaus in der Lage allein klarzukommen.“

„Natürlich kannst du das“, sagte Eleanora warm, „aber es ist doch viel angenehmer, wenn man weiß, dass jemand da ist, wenn man nachhause kommt. Niemand sollte allein klarkommen _müssen_.“

 _Aber da ist niemand_ , dachte Leonard bitter, nickte seiner Mutter jedoch zu. Dieses Lügenkonstrukt wurde zunehmend undurchdringlicher. Er sollte damit aufhören, ehe seine Eltern tatsächlich noch daran glaubten, dass er in Jim die Liebe seines Lebens gefunden hatte und wirklich so glücklich war, wie sie hofften.

Jim lehnte sich leicht an Bones’ Schulter. „Sie müssen sich um Ihren Sohn keine Sorgen mehr machen.“

Es kostete Leonard viel Selbstbeherrschung, Jims Kinn nicht von seiner Schulter zu schütteln. Nicht weil es ihm unangenehm war, Jim so nahe zu sein, sondern weil dieser absichtlich oder nicht, in diesem Schauspiel aufging und sich offenbar sehr wohl in seiner Rolle zu fühlen schien.

„Kauft ihr euch dann ein Haus?“, wollte Joanna plötzlich wissen. „Und bekomme ich dann einen Hund, wenn wir alle zusammen wohnen?“

Leonard warf Jim einen strafenden Blick zu und wandte sich Joanna zu, die auf seiner anderen Seite neben ihm saß. „Liebling, so weit sind wir noch lange nicht. Außerdem …“ Er machte eine Pause und warf einen Blick in die Runde seiner Familie, ehe er fortfuhr, „… außerdem werden wir erstmal für einige Zeit im All unterwegs sein.“

„Für wie lange?“, fragte Joanna vorsichtig und sah ihn aus verdächtig feuchten, braunen Augen an.

Leonard strich seiner Tochter zärtlich über das dunkle Haar. „Fünf Jahre“, gestand er dann im Ausatmen.

„Was?“, entfuhr es Eleanora ungehalten. „Wieso erfahren wir erst jetzt davon?“

„Wir haben selbst erst vor wenigen Tagen davon erfahren, Ma’am“, antwortete Jim an Bones’ Stelle, der wiederum Joanna tröstende Worte zuflüsterte.

„Fünf Jahre sind unglaublich lang. Kommt ihr zwischendurch denn gar nicht nachhause?“, wollte David wissen.

„Vermutlich nicht, nein“, schüttelte Jim den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass muss Ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit vorkommen, aber …“

„Das ist auch verdammt lange“, sagte Nessie und sah von Jim zu Leonard und schließlich zu Joanna. „Wie kannst du das deiner Tochter antun, Leonard?“ Ihr Blick glitt wieder zurück zu ihm.

Jim musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um Nessie nicht sofort zu sagen, was ihm in diesem Augenblick durch den Kopf ging. Er war stinksauer auf sie, weil sie die Frechheit besaß Bones vorzuwerfen, er würde nicht genug an Joanna denken. Jim wusste es schließlich besser. Er kannte Bones seit vielen Jahren und es war kaum ein Tag vergangen, an dem er Joanna nicht erwähnt hatte. Bones liebte seine Tochter mehr als alles andere.

Leonard fiel darauf keine Antwort ein. Er spürte jedoch, wie sich Jim neben ihm versteifte, was vor allem immer dann geschah, wenn Jim wütend wurde, und so legte er ihm unter dem Tisch besänftigend eine Hand auf den Unterarm. Dies hier war seine Familie, seine Angelegenheit. Er wollte diesmal ohne Jims Unterstützung damit klarkommen.

Fünf Jahre unterwegs im All, erschien ihm selbst unendlich lange. Allerdings bot sich eine solche Gelegenheit nur einmal im Leben. Er würde viele fremde Spezies kennen lernen, Welten bereisen, wo nie ein Mensch zuvor gewesen war. Doch da war auch Joanna, die zu ihm aufblickte und tapfer gegen ihre Tränen ankämpfte.

„Wir werden Subraumverstärker aufstellen, um in Kontakt mit der Erde bleiben zu können“, versuchte Jim die Situation zu entschärfen. Er wusste, dass Bones sich davor gefürchtet hatte, seiner Familie von der Fünfjahresmission zu erzählen. Und bisher hatte Jim es nicht recht nachempfinden können. Wie auch, wenn er selbst niemanden hatte, der ihn auf der Erde vermissen würde? Es fiel ihm schwer nachzuvollziehen, wie viel Kraft und Überwindung es Bones kosten musste, seine Tochter zurückzulassen. Seine eigene Mutter hatte ja scheinbar nie Probleme damit gehabt, ihn und Sam bei Frank zurückzulassen. Allerdings war sie auch nie fünf Jahre am Stück auf einer Mission gewesen…

„Fünf Jahre“, wiederholte Eleanora ungläubig und legte ihr Besteck auf den Teller, den sie demonstrativ von sich schob, als habe die Nachricht ihr den Appetit verdorben.

Jim sah in die buchstäblich betäubten Gesichter der McCoy Familie. Sie alle starrten Bones an, der Joanna zu sich auf den Schoß zog und sie tröstete, als sie ihr Gesicht leise weinend an seine Brust drückte.

***

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?“, fragte Jim vom Sofa aus, auf dem er sich hingelegt hatte, und sah im Halbdunkel des Zimmers hinüber zu Bones. Es war schon ziemlich spät, aber Jim wusste nicht genau, wie viel Uhr es war.

Bones hatte sich auf seinem Bett ausgestreckt und starrte wortlos die Zimmerdecke an. „Nein.“

„Möchtest du lieber hier auf der Erde bleiben?“

„Du brauchst mich doch. Ohne mich überlebst den ersten Monat da draußen nicht. Und wer passt denn bitteschön auf, dass dieser grünblütige Goblin dir nicht das Hirn mit seiner Logik verquirlt?“ Leonard seufzte und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf.

„Es geht nicht um mich, Bones. Was möchtest du?“, fragte Jim mit beinahe erstickter Stimme. Bones hatte an diesem Tag genug Vorwürfe von seiner Familie einstecken müssen, da wollte Jim ihm nicht auch noch das Gefühl geben, dass er die eigenen Bedürfnisse über Bones’ stellte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Leonard antwortete. „Ich wollte schon immer, was ich nicht wirklich haben konnte.“

„Und was ist das genau?“

„Ich habe endlich das Gefühl, meine Berufung gefunden zu haben. Auch wenn meine Karriere bedingt, dass ich im Weltall unterwegs sein muss, umgeben von Dunkelheit und Stille, gefällt es mir. Ich bin neugierig auf das, was da draußen ist, und ich möchte diese Welten erkunden, verstehst du? Mir ist bewusst, dass ich auch hier auf der Erde weiterhin für Starfleet tätig sein könnte, aber es wäre nicht dasselbe, wie da draußen mit dir. Ich bin gern auf der Enterprise und ich fühle mich sicher auf dem Schiff. Ich habe dort viele Freunde gefunden.“

„Aber du vermisst Joanna.“

„Ja“, seufzte Leonard, „jeden Gott verdammten Tag. Aber ich weiß auch, dass sie es hier bei meinen Eltern gut hat. Ich könnte ihr nie so ein normales Leben bieten, ein so stabiles Zuhause. Und ich kann sie schließlich auch nicht mit auf die Enterprise nehmen.“ Selbst wenn er auf der Erde für Starfleet tätig werden würde, wäre er viele Stunden am Tag nicht für Joanna da. Er müsste auch Nachtschichten arbeiten und Notdienste leisten. Joanna brauchte ein Zuhause, wo ständig jemand für sie da war. Ihr bei den Hausaufgaben helfen konnte, Zeit hatte mit ihr zu spielen und um sie ganz allgemein zu umsorgen. Er würde das alles niemals bewerkstelligen können - nicht ohne Hilfe. Da machte Leonard sich keinerlei Illusionen. Nessie hatte gut reden; sie war freiberuflich tätig und konnte sich Gregs Arbeit anpassen. Meistens war sie zuhause, um sich um ihre Söhne und das Heim zu kümmern, während Greg dafür sorgte, dass es seiner Familie an nichts mangelte. Nessie war nie alleinerziehend gewesen. Sie wusste nicht, wie schwer es war Beruf und Familie unter einen Hut zu bekommen und sich dabei selbst nicht zu verlieren.

„Nein, dafür sind die Schiffe nicht gemacht“, erwiderte Jim und riss Leonard damit unabsichtlich aus dessen Überlegungen, „Wir bräuchten eine Schule und Lehrer, einen Kinderarzt und Psychologen, Spielplätze und …“ Jim seufzte hörbar. „Irgendwann ist Starfleet vielleicht soweit, dass ganze Familien auf Raumschiffen zusammen sein können.“

„Irgendwann vielleicht, ja.“ Bones stand auf und ging Gedanken versunken hinüber zum Fenster. Er starrte hinab in den hinteren Garten. Das Mondlicht wurde vom Poolwasser reflektiert und zauberte ein tanzendes Muster auf seinen nackten Oberkörper. Es war selbst um diese Jahreszeit bereits zu heiß, in einem normalen Pyjama zu schlafen. „Bin ich ein schlechter Vater, wenn ich nicht bei ihr bleiben möchte?“

„Bones“, sagte Jim sanft und erhob sich ebenfalls. Er saß einen Moment reglos auf dem Sofa und sah seinen Freund an, von dem er kaum mehr als eine schwarze Silhouette sehen konnte. „Du bist ein guter Mann. Ein sehr fürsorglicher Vater. Es geht ihr gut bei deinen Eltern.“ Jim machte schließlich einige Schritte auf Bones zu. „Wärst du ihr ein schlechter Vater, würde sie dich nicht so sehr lieben und vermissen, und du würdest dir diese Frage gar nicht erst stellen.“

„Ich war mir so sicher, dass ich mit auf diese Reise gehen will, Jim“, sagte Bones, ohne seinen Freund anzusehen. „Und jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher.“

„Warte noch ein paar Tage mit deiner Entscheidung. Zerbrich dir jetzt nicht den Kopf.“

„Wie kann ich mir nicht den Kopf zerbrechen, bei allem was heute passiert ist? Abgesehen von Nessie glaubt jeder in meiner Familie, dass wir ein Paar sind. Außerdem hab ich ihnen noch vor dem Fest von der Mission erzählt, was ich eigentlich hatte vermeiden wollen. Und jetzt fühle ich mich hin und her gerissen, zwischen Joanna und …“ Er verstummte, schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen.

Jim sah Bones lange von der Seite an, ehe er ihm seine linke Hand auf die rechte Schulter legte. „Wenn du dich besser fühlst, sagen wir deiner Familie morgen einfach die Wahrheit über uns. Dann hast du zumindest diese Sorge los.“

Leonard sah auf Jims Hand hinab, so gut es der Blickwinkel zuließ. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, dass Jim ihn dort berührte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, aber durchaus das erste Mal auf nackter Haut. Es irritierte ihn, wie angenehm das Gefühl war. Und als Jim seine Hand schließlich sinken ließ und ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte, konnte Bones nicht anders, als den Körperkontakt augenblicklich zu vermissen. Müde erwiderte er das Lächeln schließlich.

***

„Versuchen Sie, sich zu verstecken, Jim?“ Nessie kam mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand in den Pferdestall, und blickte Jim über den Rand der halbhohen Tür zur Sattelkammer an, in die Jim sich zurückgezogen hatte.

JJim hatte sich in der Tat früh am Morgen aus dem Haus geschlichen. Er hatte die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen, weil Bones’ Sorgen irgendwie auch seine geworden waren, und er vergeblich nach einer Lösung gesucht hatte. Der Gedanke Bones zu verlieren, machte ihn halb wahnsinnig. Andererseits war es nicht fair Bones unbedingt an Bord der Enterprise behalten zu wollen, wenn es bedeutete, dass dieser seine Familie für ganze fünf Jahre nicht würde sehen können.

„Ich glaube, ich bin im Haus im Moment nicht allzu willkommen“, sagte er schließlich und erhob sich von einer alten Holzkiste, die bedenklich unter ihm knackte.

Nessie hielt ihm die Tasse entgegen. „Leonard muss einen guten Grund haben, wenn er auf diese Reise gehen will.“

„Es ist ein Angebot, das man nicht allzu oft im Leben bekommt“, nickte Jim und nahm über die Tür hinweg die Tasse entgegen. Nach dem vergangenen Tag war er sich nicht sicher, wie er sich Bones’ Familie gegenüber verhalten sollte. „Danke für den Kaffee“, sagte er daher schlicht.

„Lassen Sie uns etwas spazieren gehen“, schlug Nessie vor, öffnete die Tür und beschrieb eine einladende Geste in Richtung Garten.

Jim deutete ein Nicken an und folgte Nessie aus dem Stall hinaus. Obwohl es noch sehr früh am Morgen war, wärmten die ersten Sonnenstrahlen bereits sein Gesicht. „Sie haben es hier wirklich schön. Ich kann gut verstehen, dass es ihm so schwer fällt, sich zu trennen.“

„Für meinen Geschmack fällt es ihm nicht schwer genug“, erwiderte Nessie bitter. „Er möchte Sie begleiten. Andernfalls hätte er nämlich von vornherein klargestellt, dass er nicht auf diese Mission gehen will. Ich kenne Leonard sehr gut, Jim. Und wenn er etwas absolut nicht möchte, dann lässt er erst gar keine Zweifel an einer Entscheidung aufkommen.“

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?“, fragte Jim im Gehen und sah zu der schönen Frau an seiner Seite hinab. Wäre sie nicht verheiratet und so offensichtlich schwanger, hätte er längst versucht, mit ihr zu flirten. Er wusste jedoch, wie sehr es Bones erzürnte, wenn er sich in seiner Gegenwart nicht zusammenriss. Jim erinnerte sich noch allzu gut, mit welch strengem Blick Bones ihm vor Jahren klargemacht hatte, dass seine Krankenschwestern tabu waren. Verglichen damit war Nessie jenseits von tabu, immerhin war sie wie eine Schwester für Bones.

Nessie blickte aus klaren, durchdringenden Augen zu ihm auf. „Wie nahe stehen Sie sich wirklich?“

Ihr stechender Blick brachte Jim ein wenig aus dem Gleichgewicht. „Was soll diese Frage? Sie wissen, dass nichts zwischen uns ist. Dass wir Freunde sind. Bones hat Ihnen doch die Wahrheit gesagt.“ Jim blieb für einen Augenblick stehen, beide Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

Nessie ging jedoch weiter Richtung der weiten Grünlandschaft, die sich hinter dem Anwesen erstreckte und zu einem ausgedehnten Ausritt lockte. Nach einem Moment des Zögerns und mehreren tiefen, beruhigenden Atemzügen, schloss Jim wieder zu ihr auf.

Nessie fuhr fort, als habe sie nur darauf gewartet, dass er wieder neben ihr ankam, und brachte ihn mit ihren nächsten Worten endgültig aus dem Konzept. „Wissen Sie, ich hatte früher öfter das Gefühl, dass Leonard … nicht unbedingt an Mädchen interessiert ist. Oder zumindest nicht nur. Er hat sich nie um Verabredungen bemüht, deshalb ist er auch allein auf diesem dämlichen Ball gewesen, zu dem Jocelyn damals mit Clay gegangen war.“

„Er hat mir erzählt, dass er sie diesem Clay ausgespannt hat“, erwiderte Jim, während er aus weit offenen Augen ins Nichts starrte.

„Das ist richtig“, gab Nessie unwillig zu. „Aber ich glaube, das hat er nur gemacht, weil ich ihn dazu herausgefordert hatte. Und letztlich hat er dieses Miststück geheiratet.“

Jim zog eine Grimasse. „Offenbar mögen Sie Jocelyn nicht besonders.“

Nessie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Sie war meine beste Freundin, Jim. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie Leonard mit Clay betrogen hat.“ Jims Augen weiteten sich leicht, und sie fuhr mit kaum unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme fort. „Ich hab sie alles Mögliche geheißen. Ich war so fassungslos und enttäuscht. Leonard hat ihr alles gegeben. Er hat sie auf Händen getragen.“

Jim runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Mir hat er erzählt, dass er oft bis spät in die Nacht gearbeitet hat und nicht so für sie da sein konnte, wie sie es sich gewünscht hat.“

Nessie atmete tief durch, als müsse sie sich zusammenreißen, nicht zu schreien. „Er hat Leben gerettet, wenn er keine Zeit für sie hatte. Er hat … keine böse Absicht gehegt“, verteidigte sie Bones. „Mein Mann ist auch viel unterwegs, Jim. Aber wenn er da ist, macht er es wieder gut. Nur weil er das halbe Jahr über unterwegs ist, betrüge ich ihn doch nicht.“ Jim sah ihr an, wie sie versuchte, ihre aufkeimende Wut zu unterdrücken. Er ahnte, dass auch nach all den Jahren Jocelyns bloßer Anblick ausreichen würde, sie dazu zu verleiten der Frau den Hals umzudrehen.

Aber das war nicht wirklich der Gedanke, der Jims Aufmerksamkeit fesselte. Er leckte sich über die Lippen. „Und wie kommen Sie auf die Idee, dass Bones … vielleicht nicht, oder nicht nur an Frauen interessiert ist? Mir gegenüber – und ich bin sein bester Freund – hat er nie derlei Möglichkeiten offenbart.“

Nessie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, dass er sich selbst nie damit auseinander gesetzt hat. Hier im Ort gab es vielleicht nie jemanden, der verlockend genug war, diese Möglichkeit auszuprobieren.“ Sie machte eine Pause und sah Jim aus dem Augenwinkel an. Plötzlich atmete sie scharf ein und griff mit beiden Händen nach ihrem kugelrunden Bauch, um ihn zu stützen. „Kehren wir lieber langsam wieder um“, bat sie Jim.

„Soll ich Sie tragen?“, fragte er besorgt. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen bildete sich ein dünner Schweißfilm auf ihrem makellosen Gesicht. Nicht auszudenken, wenn ausgerechnet jetzt ihre Fruchtblase platzen würde. Jim versuchte nicht in Panik zu geraten, immerhin war er der Captain eines Raumschiffes. Er hatte schon andere Situationen gemeistert.

Sie grinste, was Jim neue Zuversicht verschaffte. „Nicht nötig. Ich schaffe es durchaus aus eigener Kraft zurück.“ Sie atmete tief durch, und er folgte ihr zurück Richtung Anwesen. „Jedenfalls drängt sich mir der Verdacht auf, dass er vielleicht mehr für Sie empfindet, als ihm selbst bewusst ist.“

Jim lachte leise. „Das glaube ich nicht.“

„Sie könnten das ganz einfach herausfinden, Jim.“

„Nessie“, sagte Jim und legte ihr im Gehen eine Hand auf den Arm, während er ihr fest in die Augen sah, „ich werde nichts dergleichen tun. Und weshalb sind Sie so sicher, dass Sie Bones noch so gut kennen? Sie haben ihn lange nicht gesehen.“ Er kannte Nessie schließlich noch nicht lange. Was sie da erzählte, konnte er nicht einfach so als Tatsachen hinnehmen. Das Risiko, Bones als Freund zu verlieren, war einfach zu groß, als dass Jim es überhaupt erwägen wollte.

Sie musterte ihn aus schmalen Augen, ehe sie die Brauen hob und ihn herausfordernd anlächelte. „Sie trauen sich wohl nicht.“

Jim verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und erwiderte ihren Blick mit gefasstem Ausdruck, auch wenn sein Herz mit einem Mal wie verrückt in seiner Brust hämmerte.

„Was war noch gleich Ihr Beruf?“, fragte er dann amüsiert, kaschierte damit jedoch nur seine aufkeimende Unsicherheit. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, es hier mit einer ausgebufften Psychologin zu tun zu haben, die ausgesprochen geschickt versuchte seinen Verstand zu manipulieren.

„Ich bin Fotografin“, lächelte sie und zerstreute somit seinen Verdacht. „Aber ich kann Ihnen bei Gelegenheit zeigen, woher ich mein Wissen, das Sie mir scheinbar als Ahnung auslegen, herhabe. Ich kann Ihnen beweisen, dass zwischen Leonard und Ihnen etwas ist, dass offenbar keiner von euch bis jetzt begriffen hat.“

„Dann beweisen Sie es mir. Vorher riskiere ich überhaupt gar nichts“, erwiderte Jim und gab sich selbstsicherer als er sich fühlte.

Als sie das Haus schließlich wieder erreichten, saß die gesamte Familie McCoy am Frühstücktisch. Nessie gab ihrem Mann einen langen Kuss auf die Lippen und klaute ihm dann grinsend das frisch gestrichene Marmeladebrötchen, ehe sie sich schwerfällig neben ihn auf den freien Stuhl sinken ließ.

Zu Jims Überraschung fand er nicht nur Bones bei recht guter Laune vor, sondern auch dessen Eltern. Womöglich hatte Bones sich nun doch entschieden, auf der Erde zu bleiben, überlegte Jim, und der Magen sank ihm in die Knie.

Den gesamten Vormittag über versuchte Jim so wenig wie möglich über Nessies Worte nachzudenken. Was ihm jedoch gehörig schwer fiel, da sie ständig auftauchte, wenn er am wenigsten mit ihr rechnete. Und wann immer er versuchte, in Ruhe mit Bones zu reden, kam sie dazu und machte Fotos von ihnen. Jim kam das Ganze ziemlich suspekt vor, und machte ihr im Stillen Vorwürfe, dass sie ihr eigenes Vorhaben untergrub.


	5. Chapter 5

Leonard beobachtete misstrauisch Nessies seltsames Gebaren, das sie schon seit dem Frühstück an den Tag legte. Sie wirkte fast schon besessen von ihrer Kamera und ließ das Gerät kaum aus der Hand. Selbst als Leonard sich dazu aufraffte, einige Brettspiele mit den Kindern zu spielen. Jim hatte sich anfangs noch zu ihnen gesellt, irgendwann am Nachmittag aber die Flucht ergriffen. Zumindest deutete Leonard sein Übermaß an Fleiß, was die Dekorationsvorbereitungen betraf, als solche.

„Du hast verloren, Daddy“, sagte Joanna und musste sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen verkneifen, was ihr nur ansatzweise gelang.

Leonard starrte verblüfft auf das Damespielbrett und konnte dann nur zustimmend nicken. Er war eindeutig nicht bei der Sache. In so wenigen Zügen hatte er das Spiel lange nicht mehr verloren.

„Spielst du jetzt Backgammon mit mir?“, erkundigte sich Joanna, noch während sie das Damespiel aufräumte.

Phillip und Tim standen beinahe zeitgleich von ihren Stühlen auf. Offenbar waren sie es leid, Leonard und Joanna zuzusehen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir wieder alle etwas zusammen spielen“, schlug Leonard diplomatisch vor.

„Ich will lieber schwimmen“, sagte Phillip.

„Ich auch“, schloss sich Tim solidarisch an, nahm Phillips Hand und sah zu seinem großen Bruder auf.

„Also?“, fragte Joanna sichtlich unbeeindruckt.

„Eine Runde, dann brauch ich eine Pause“, erwiderte Leonard schließlich und sah den Jungen nach, die ins Haus gingen, um sich umzuziehen. „Wir spielen seit fast drei Stunden.“

„Ok“, sagte Joanna und gab nickend ihr Einverständnis. Sie lächelte, während sie das Backgammon-Spiel aufbaute. „Ich bin Weiß.“

Leonard war immer darum bemüht, Augenblicke wie diesen ganz besonders gründlich in seinem Gedächtnis abzuspeichern. Diesmal noch viel mehr als sonst, weil er nach seinem Urlaub lange keine Gelegenheit mehr haben würde, Zeit mit seiner Tochter zu verbringen. Noch während sich ihm dieser Gedanke formulierte, stellte er fest, dass es für ihn nicht infrage kam, die Enterprise zu verlassen, um auf der Erde zu bleiben. Die Erkenntnis erschreckte ihn ein wenig.

***

„Etwas höher“, rief Eleanora Jim zu, der auf einer Leiter stand, und versuchte eine Lichterkette zwischen den Zweigen eines der Pfirsichbäume hindurch zu fädeln, die den hinteren Garten des Grundstücks um den Pool herum säumten, und zu dieser Jahreszeit in voller Blüte standen.

„Aye, Ma’am“, bestätigte er und sah zu ihr hinunter. Greg hob die Leiter, damit sie nicht schlingern konnte. „Besser so?“ Jim hatte die Lichterkette so weit seine Arme reichten hinaufgehängt.

„Ja“, nickte die Hausherrin. „Ich bin froh, dass Sie das machen, Jim. David hält sich immer noch für jung genug, aber ich fühle mich bedeutend wohler, wenn ich weiß, dass er mit beiden Füßen auf dem Boden bleibt.“

Greg lachte leise. „Lass ihn nur nicht wissen, dass du ihn für alt hältst.“

„Ich halte ihn nicht für alt“, widersprach sie und stupste ihren Schwiegersohn an. „Ich sorge mich um ihn. Das ist ein Unterschied.“

„Du traust es ihm nicht mehr zu“, argumentierte dieser grinsend weiter.

Jim stellte erstaunt fest, dass er Greg bislang nie so viel hatte reden hören wie in diesem Moment. Eigentlich war er, im Gegensatz zu seiner Frau, ein sehr zurückhaltender Mensch. Zumindest war das Jims bisheriger Eindruck gewesen. Zügig kletterte er die Leiter hinab, die er Greg aus den Händen nahm, um sie unter dem nächsten Baum zu platzieren. Greg und Eleanora folgten ihm, noch immer leise diskutierend.

Greg hielt wieder die Leiter, während Jim ein weiteres Mal die obersten Sprossen erklomm und von Eleanora die nächsten Meter der Lichterkette gereicht bekam.

„Wenn Vanessa sich jetzt entschließen würde einen Ausritt zu machen, wärst du auch besorgt“, sagte sie zu Greg.

Er nickte und seufzte geschlagen. „Du hast Recht.“

Jim konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er den beiden zuhörte. Es war so angenehm sich im Kreis dieser normalen Familie wiederzufinden, auch wenn er nicht wirklich dazu gehörte. Ob Bones wusste, was er für ein Glück hatte? Natürlich wusste er es, beantwortete Jim seinen eigenen Gedanken. Deshalb fiel es Bones ja auch so unsagbar schwer die kommende Mission anzunehmen.

„Danke, Jim“, sagte Eleanora, als sie fertig waren und gemeinsam die Leiter im Schuppen bei den Ställen verstauten.

„Stets zu Diensten, Ma’am“, grinste er. „Kann ich noch etwas tun?“

„Ja“, sagte sie entschlossen, „wieso nennst du mich nicht Eleanora?“

Jim schluckte. „Ich …“

„Du tust meinem Sohn so gut, Jim. Er hat sich seit seiner Scheidung verändert, auch wenn er immer noch hin und wieder mürrisch ist. Und ich weiß, dass du einer der Gründe dafür bist, dass er wieder glücklicher geworden ist.“

Jim starrte die Frau vor sich sprachlos an. Ihm wurde ganz schwindelig, und ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen breitete sich zunehmend in seiner Brust aus, weil er nicht ehrlich zu ihr war, und sie es ganz sicher nicht verdient hatte, dass er sie belog.

„Du bist ein guter Junge“, fuhr sie fort und nahm ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick in eine mütterliche Umarmung.

Jim wollte sie nicht loslassen. Sie war nicht seine Mutter, aber so viel liebevoller, plötzlich so viel nahbarer, als es seine je gewesen war. Und er wünschte sich in diesem Moment, dass er zu dieser Familie gehören könnte. Es wäre so wunderbar, endlich einen Grund zu haben, immer wieder zur Erde zurückzukommen.

„In Ordnung“, bestätigte er leise, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob seine Stimme ihm nicht den Dienst versagen würde. „Vielen Dank.“

Eleanora schob Jim von sich und sah ihn lächelnd an. Um ihre Augen bildeten sich kleine Falten, die zwar ihr Alter verrieten, ihm aber auch zeigten, dass sie sehr gerne lächelte. Es passte zu ihr. „Und nun komm, ehe Leonard uns für vermisst erklärt. Es gibt noch viel zu tun.“

***

„Jim!“ Die Stimme gehörte zu Nessie. Jim entschuldigte sich bei Eleanora, kaum dass sie zurück am Haupthaus waren.

„Ohne paranoid klingen zu wollen“, sagte Jim, „kann es sein, dass Sie mich verfolgen?“ Er brauchte dringend ein paar Minuten allein mit Bones. Seine Hoffnung, dass er nach getaner Arbeit etwas Zeit mit seinem besten Freund verbringen konnte, löste sich mit ihrem erneuten Auftauchen in Luft auf.

„Das ist wirklich paranoid“, erwiderte Nessie und hakte sich bei ihm ein. „Ich wollte Ihnen doch etwas beweisen.“ Er nickte, zog die Stirn leicht kraus, und sie fuhr heiter fort. „Dann kommen Sie mal mit.“

Jim gab es auf, jemandem aus der Familie McCoy widersprechen zu wollen. Sie waren alle gleich stur, wenn auch auf höchst liebenswerte Weise. Sein Blick huschte nichtsdestotrotz hilfesuchend zu Bones hinüber, der immer noch mit Joanna Brettspiele spielte und ihm nicht mehr als ein flüchtiges Nicken schenkte, als er ihn bemerkte. Dabei musste er so dringend mit Bones reden. Besonders jetzt, da Eleanora ihn praktisch in die Familie aufgenommen hatte.

Nessie erhob jedoch vollen Anspruch auf seine Aufmerksamkeit und führte ihn ins Haus, genauer gesagt in Davids Büro. Dort aktivierte sie den heimischen Computer und drehte den Monitor schließlich in Jims Richtung.

„Müsste mir etwas an diesen Fotos auffallen?“, fragte Jim und sah sich unzählige Schnappschüsse von Bones an.

„Hier sieht er mit väterlicher Zärtlichkeit Joanna an“, erklärte Nessie ihm und Jim nickte. Er begriff jedoch nicht den Sinn und Zweck der ganzen Aktion. Worauf wollte diese Frau nur hinaus. „Und jetzt sieh dir mal diese Serie von Bildern an.“ Jim nahm kaum wahr, dass Nessie ihn plötzlich duzte. Er sah Bones und sich selbst, auf unzähligen Bildern. Sie tauschten ernste, fast ängstliche Blicke auf einem Teil davon. Auf anderen lächelten sie einander an, als wäre die Welt einfach in Ordnung, und sie überaus glücklich, den Tag zusammen verbringen zu können. „Das hier ist mein Lieblingsbild“, fuhr Nessie schließlich fort und scrollte im Album weiter runter. „Bei diesem Bild bin ich förmlich dahin geschmolzen.“

Jim kam nicht umhin das Foto anzustarren. Er selbst stand auf dem Bild neben Eleanora, die ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt ihre Dekorationswünsche erklärt hatte. Bones war leicht von der Seite zu sehen, ziemlich im Fokus der Kamera und sah mit einer Art zärtlicher Sehnsucht zu Jim rüber.

Jim leckte sich die Lippen, und Nessies Stimme vollbrachte es kaum, zu ihm durchzudringen, so laut rauschte ihm das Blut in den Ohren. „So zärtlich sieht er sonst nur Joanna an, Jim. Ich müsste mich schon enorm täuschen, wenn er sich nicht sehr zu dir hingezogen fühlte.“

Jims Fingerspitzen berührten Bones’ Gesicht auf dem Monitor. Bones hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Nessies Fokus stand und sie dieses Foto von ihm aufnahm.

„Reicht dir das, als Beweis?“

Jim schluckte trocken, blickte sich hilflos um und ließ sich dann dankbar in Davids bequemen Ledersessel fallen. Nessie nahm die Kante des Schreibtischs in Beschlag, so dass sie einander gegenüber saßen.

„Der Blick könnte seiner Mutter gelten“, meinte Jim im erbärmlichen Versuch das Offensichtliche zu verschleiern.

Nessies Blick sagte ihm auch sehr deutlich, wie erbärmlich genau. „Das ist Blödsinn und das weißt du. Du bedeutest ihm eine Menge, Jim. Ich frage mich nur, wie es in dir aussieht.“

Jims Blick hing noch immer an dem Foto. „Ich bin eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass du nicht nur Bones fotografiert hast.“

„Hab ich auch nicht“, schüttelte Nessie den Kopf. „Ich würde es nur gerne von dir hören.“

Jim atmete tief durch. „Sei mir nicht böse, aber dafür kennen wir uns nicht annähernd gut genug.“ Damit war für Jim alles gesagt.

Nessie sah das jedoch anders. „Was wirst du jetzt unternehmen?“

„Wieso sollte ich überhaupt etwas unternehmen?“, fragte Jim, anstatt zu antworten.

Sie erhob sich, wobei sie ihren dicken Bauch stützte und betrachtete Jim durchdringend. „Weil er niemals den ersten Schritt tun wird. Dafür hat ihm die Scheidung zu sehr zugesetzt. Er glaubt, es nicht mehr wert zu sein, geliebt zu werden.“

„Ich könnte noch einen Counselor auf meinem Schiff brauchen“, feixte Jim und spielte Nessies letzten Satz herunter, einfach weil ihm die bloße Vorstellung das Herz brach. „Willst du nicht auch zu Starfleet kommen? Ich könnte dich empfehlen.“

„Nein, danke“, winkte sie ab. „Ich mag diese kleine, runde Kugel zu sehr.“ Nessie streichelte über ihren Babybauch, und Jim war sich nicht sicher, ob sie diesen oder die Erde gemeint hatte. „Ich geh dann mal wieder nachschauen, was meine Jungs treiben. Denk über meine Worte nach.“

Jim sah ihr nach, als sie das Büro verließ, ehe sein Blick wie magisch angezogen zurück zu dem Foto wanderte. Ob es möglich war, dass er sich das komplette Album kopierte, ohne dass Nessie etwas davon mitbekam?

***

Es war schon ziemlich spät am Abend, als er auf der schmalen Couch lag, die ihm auch in seiner zweiten Nacht hier als Schlafplatz diente, und sich den Tag nochmals durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Bones hatte keine Anstalten gemacht, seinen Eltern die Wahrheit über ihre Beziehung zu sagen, daher hatte Jim einfach weiter mitgespielt.

Er bedauerte, dass es tatsächlich nur ein Schauspiel war, das auf schierer Verzweiflung beruhte. Der Gedanke gefiel ihm zunehmend, Teil dieser Familie zu sein. Er mochte die McCoys, auch wenn sie auf ihre Art eigen waren. Und ganz besonders wurde ihm immer bewusster, wie tief seine Zuneigung Bones gegenüber war.

Während er in seine Gedanken versunken auf der Couch lag und der Reflektion des Wassers vom Pool an der Zimmerdecke beim Tanzen zusah, hörte er ein leises Rascheln, dem ein unterdrücktes Seufzen folgte. Als Jim den Kopf drehte, um in Richtung der Geräusche zu blicken, fand er seine Vermutung bestätigt, dass Bones ebenfalls nicht schlafen konnte und wie in der Nacht zuvor ans Fenster seines Schlafzimmers hinüber ging.

Für einen flüchtigen Augenblick glaubte Jim ein Déjà Vu zu erleben, als er Bones wie am Abend zuvor nachdenklich vor dem Fenster stehen und in den nächtlichen Garten hinausblicken sah. Nessies Gesicht tauchte unweigerlich vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Ihr Mund war zu einem charmanten Lächeln verzogen, während ihre Augen wissend glitzerten. Sie hatte ihm einige der Fotos gezeigt, die sie von Bones und ihm und auch von ihnen beiden zusammen gemacht hatte. _„So zärtlich sieht er sonst nur Joanna an, Jim“,_ hatte sie gesagt und deutete auf ein ganz spezielles Foto, das sie von Bones gemacht hatte, als er sich von ihr unbeobachtet gefühlt hatte und auf dem er Jim ansah. _„Ich müsste mich schon enorm täuschen, wenn er sich nicht sehr zu dir hingezogen fühlte.“_

Ein ihm vollkommen fremdes Gefühl der Beklemmung breitete sich unwillkürlich in Jims Brust aus, als er Bones lediglich in seiner Pyjamahose bekleidet vorm Fenster stehen sah. Er war nie jemand gewesen, der leicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen war, schon gar nicht von nackter Haut. Aber in diesem Moment glaubte er zum ersten Mal seit einer unglaublich langen Zeit, so etwas wie aufgeregte Angst zu verspüren. Für gewöhnlich hatte er allerdings auch nichts zu verlieren. Deshalb waren ihm flüchtige Affären immer lieber gewesen als eine echte Bindung.

Wie konnte er sicher sein, dass Nessie ihn nicht auf eine falsche Fährte lockte? Und woher wusste diese Frau überhaupt, dass er sich danach sehnte, Bones nahe zu sein? Er hatte es diesen Gedanken doch selbst kaum erlaubt, aus den Tiefen seines Unterbewusstseins an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Ein weiterer erschreckender Gedanke blitzte in seinem Geist auf; was, wenn nicht nur Nessie seine unterdrückte Zuneigung gegenüber Bones bemerkt hatte? Spock war ein verdammt aufmerksamer Offizier. Und Uhura hatte ohnehin einen sechsten Sinn für derlei Angelegenheiten.

Jim suchte fieberhaft in seinem Gedächtnis nach Hinweisen, dass seine Crew schon längst wusste, was Nessie offenbar in wenigen Stunden aufgefallen war. Ihm fiel jedoch keine Gelegenheit ein, bei der irgendjemand aus seiner Mannschaft ihm einen entsprechenden Hinweis gegeben hätte.

Doch was nun? Sollte er weiterhin so tun, als sei Nessie ein immenser Fehler unterlaufen, und leugnen, was er sich selbst nur ungern eingestehen wollte? Dass er sich vollkommen unbeabsichtigt in seinen besten Freund verliebt hatte und sich danach sehnte, ihm diese Gefühle auch zeigen zu dürfen.

Jim seufzte leise und starrte Löcher in die Zimmerdecke.

„Diese verdammte Hitze bringt mich noch um“, raunte Leonard, ohne den Blick vom Fenster abzuwenden. Er hatte sich an das gleichmäßige Klima auf der Enterprise gewöhnt, und in schwachen Momenten sehnte er sich sogar danach.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich nicht schlafe?“, fragte Jim und stützte sich auf dem Ellbogen ab, um Bones direkt ansehen zu können.

Leonard drehte leicht den Kopf, um ihn aus dem Augenwinkel ansehen zu können. „Deine Atmung hat dich verraten. Außerdem geht dir irgendwas durch den Kopf, was dich dazu zu treiben scheint, dich unruhig von einer Position in die andere zu wälzen“, schmunzelte er und wandte sich wieder gänzlich dem Fenster zu. „Also, spuck schon aus, was dich beschäftigt.“

Jim presste die Lippen aufeinander und betrachtete im Halbdunkel Bones’ Rücken. Schließlich stemmte er sich in eine sitzende Position und befeuchtete die Lippen. Sein Hals fühlte sich mit einem Mal so furchtbar trocken an, als habe er tagelang nichts getrunken, dabei wusste er, dass er einfach nur nervös war. _„Ich müsste mich schon enorm täuschen, wenn er sich nicht sehr zu dir hingezogen fühlte“,_ erklang erneut Nessies Stimme in seiner Erinnerung.

„Jim, ist alles in Ordnung?“ Leonard wandte sich einigermaßen besorgt vom Fenster ab, als Jim nicht reagierte und beobachtete, wie sein Freund wortlos den Kopf schüttelte, vom Sofa aufstand und zu ihm ans Fenster kam. „Du bist seit heute Mittag so still. Machst du dir wegen irgendwas Sorgen?“

Jim schluckte. Bones kannte ihn besser, als ihm manchmal lieb war. Sein Herz begann zu rasen, als er seine linke Hand hob und auf Bones rechte Schulter legte. Er wusste nicht, wie er Bones’ verwunderten Blick deuten sollte. Da war keine Ablehnung, aber auch keine Einladung in seinen Augen. Jim entschloss sich daher dazu, einen Schritt weiterzugehen und streichelte sanft mit dem Daumen über die warme Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Dabei vermied er es tunlichst Bones in die Augen zu sehen. Stattdessen folgte er der Bewegung seines Daumens und nahm das angenehme Gefühl, Bones’ Haut zu fühlen, in sich auf.

Leonard schauderte unter der Berührung, die ihm fremd und gleichzeitig vertraut erschien. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Jim ihn berührte, aber nie zuvor hatte er ihn in diesem Kontext angefasst. „Jim …“ Er wusste nicht mehr, was er hatte sagen wollen, als Jims Hand zärtlich über seinen Rücken strich, während Jim sich hinter ihn stellte, als versuche er, sich vor ihm zu verstecken.

„Was tust du, Jim?“ Er brachte nicht mehr als ein Flüstern heraus und konnte nicht sicher sein, dass seine Stimme ihm nicht komplett den Dienst verweigern würde. Plötzlich spürte er Jims Lippen, die einen Kuss zwischen seine Schulterblätter hauchten. Bones schloss die Augen und gab sich für einen kurzen, von allem losgelösten Moment der angenehmen Empfindung hin.

Jim nahm wahr, wie Bones den Kopf leicht in den Nacken legte und wagte es, einen weiteren Kuss auf die erhitzte Haut unter seinen Lippen zu platzieren. Diesmal riskierte er, die Spitze seiner Zunge zwischen seinen Lippen hervorschnellen zu lassen, um Bones’ salzige Haut zu schmecken, und leckte sich anschließend genüsslich die Lippen. „Jim …“, raunte Bones ein weiteres Mal, doch was auch immer er dem hinzufügen wollte, er brachte es nicht heraus.

Für Jim war Bones Verhalten nicht direkt eine Einladung, aber er wies ihn auch keineswegs zurück. Vielmehr schien er unentschlossen, ob ihm gefallen sollte, was sich zwischen ihnen abspielte, oder nicht. Jim ließ beide Hände unter Bones’ Armen um dessen Körper gleiten und küsste das feuchte Haar in Bones’ verschwitztem Nacken.

„Ist es dir unangenehm?“ Bones versteifte sich etwas vor ihm, und Jim konnte den aufgeregten Herzschlag seines Freundes unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen. „Ich höre auf, wenn es dir nicht gefällt. Du musst es mir nur sagen“, flüsterte Jim ihm ins Ohr, ehe er einen kaum spürbaren Kuss auf Bones’ Ohrmuschel hinterließ.

Leonards Verstand setzte aus. Er wollte Jim davon abhalten fortzufahren, aber er konnte es nicht. Es war so schreckliche lange her, dass ihn jemand liebkost hatte, und es fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an. Aber so gerne er das Gefühl mochte, wusste er doch auch, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab, wenn sie diese Grenze erst einmal überschritten hatten. Ihre Freundschaft würde nie mehr dieselbe sein. Leonard war sich allerdings nicht wirklich sicher, ob das denn so schlecht war, wie er es sich über Jahre hinweg immer wieder eingeredet hatte.

Jim hörte nicht auf jeden Zentimeter ihm zur Verfügung stehender Haut zu küssen. Jede seiner Berührungen hinterließ einen elektrisierenden Schauer, die Leonard zunehmend erregten. Er hatte das Gefühl er müsse platzen, wenn er weiterhin so reglos verharrte. Aber er wollte sich nicht einfach gehen lassen. Er durfte es nicht. Dafür stand zu viel auf dem Spiel. Er legte seine Hände auf Jims und hielt sie in ihren Streichelbewegungen fest, ehe er sich so zu seinem Freund herumdrehte, dass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Es überraschte ihn, soviel Unsicherheit in Jims blauen Augen zu finden, die in seinen nach Einverständnis zu suchen schienen.

Noch war kaum etwas geschehen, sagte sich Jim und sah in Bones’ braune Augen, die im Halbdunkel des Schlafzimmers viel dunkler wirkten, als sie tatsächlich waren. Es fiel ihm schwer Bones’ fragendem Blick standzuhalten. Es war nicht so, dass er sich dessen schämte, was er getan hatte, im Gegenteil. Aber er konnte auch nichts gegen die Beklommenheit tun, die zunehmend von ihm Besitz ergriff. Dann tat er instinktiv, was er immer tat, wenn er seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen versuchte; er lächelte so charmant wie nur möglich.

Leonard konnte nicht fassen, dass Jim ihn dermaßen unschuldig anlächelte, als sei alles ganz normal. Verstand dieser verrückte Kerl denn nicht, dass er soeben seine ganze Welt auf den Kopf gestellt hatte? Allerdings konnte er Jim absolut nicht böse sein, egal wie sehr er es sich wünschte. Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd verdrehte Leonard schließlich die Augen und lehnte seine Stirn an Jims.

„Tut mir leid“, sagte Jim so leise, dass er sich selbst kaum hörte, während er die Augen geschlossen haltend dastand und seine Stirn an Bones’ angelehnt hielt.

Leonard löste sich von ihm, sah ihn an und legte ihm zunächst beide Hände auf die Schultern, ehe er Jims Gesicht mit seinen Fingern umrahmte. „Du hast mich ziemlich überrascht.“ Jim lächelte sanft und schmiegte sich trotz aller Unsicherheit im Blick in seine Hände, was Leonard wiederum ein Lächeln abverlangte. Dies war nicht eine von Jims unüberlegten Verrücktheiten, es war ihm ernst. „Mir tut es nicht leid“, erwiderte Leonard daher und schloss die kleine Distanz zwischen ihnen, um seine Lippen auf Jims zu pressen.

Bones küsste ihn. Er küsste ihn voller ungeduldiger Zärtlichkeit und Sehnsucht. Jim konnte nicht anders, als zufrieden in Bones’ Mund zu lächeln, während er den Kuss vertiefte und seiner Zunge erlaubte über Bones’ volle Unterlippe zu gleiten, ehe er diese zwischen seine Zähne saugte und behutsam, neckend darauf biss.


	6. Chapter 6

Das Zwitschern von Vögeln sickerte träge in Leonards Bewusstsein. Es dauerte einige lange Sekunden, bis er richtig wach wurde und schließlich den ungewohnten Druck auf seiner Brust wahrnahm. Mühsam gelang es ihm, nach einer viel zu kurzen Nacht, blinzelnd die Augen zu öffnen. Jims Kopf lag überraschenderweise auf seiner Brust. Doch das war für Jims Verhältnisse noch recht harmlos. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Jim irgendwann in der Nacht beschlossen, Leonard als Kissen zu missbrauchen und besitzergreifend sowohl das obere Bein, als auch einen Arm um ihn geschlungen und das trotz der Hitze, die schon so früh am Morgen herrschte!

Jim, sein Jim, der niemals jemanden wirklich an sich heranlassen wollte – von flüchtigen Abenteuern abgesehen – kuschelte, Geborgenheit suchend, an ihm!

Leonard brauchte einige Minuten, um zu begreifen, was das bedeutete. Das war weitaus mehr, als ein Ausrutscher. Er hatte abends zuvor versucht, nicht allzu viel in die leidenschaftlichen Küsse hinein zu interpretieren. Nicht nur, weil er sich keine Sorgen über die möglichen Konsequenzen machen wollte, die im schlimmsten Fall fatal ausfallen könnten, sondern auch, weil er es unsagbar genoss – und er wusste selbst nicht, wie das zustande gekommen war – Jim dermaßen nahe zu sein. Jim hatte seit jeher einen ganz besonderen Platz in seinem Herzen gehabt, aber dass mehr als platonische Liebe dahinter steckte, begriff Leonard erst jetzt.

Der gestrige Abend, Jims Lippen auf seinen, war wie eine Erleuchtung gewesen.

Seine ganze Welt stand plötzlich Kopf. Aus einem harmlosen Schauspiel war Realität geworden, und Leonard ahnte nicht mal im Ansatz, was genau dies zu bedeuten hatte.

Behutsam, schließlich wollte er Jim nicht wecken, versuchte er sich unter dem viel zu warmen Körper herauszuschälen, doch Jim verstärkte instinktiv den Griff und rieb genüsslich seine stachelige Wange an Leonards nackte Brust.

„Unfassbar“, murmelte dieser verschlafen, während er versuchte, einen Blick auf Jims Gesicht zu erhaschen. Es war jedoch vergeblich. Aus seinem Blickwinkel heraus vermochte er lediglich Jims verwuscheltes Haar und bestenfalls seine Nasenspitze zu erkennen. „Jim?“ Seine Stimme war kaum lauter ein sanftes Flüstern. Er wollte ihn nicht allzu grob wecken.

Erneut rieb Jim die Wange an seiner Brust und Leonard musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen. Angenehm war das Gefühl nicht unbedingt. Wirklich irritierend war allerdings, was er direkt im Anschluss zu spüren bekam. Jims Morgenlatte presste sich durch ihre Pyjamahosen mit Vehemenz an seinen Oberschenkel.

„Jim!“ Leonard verlor zunehmend die Geduld. „Jim, verdammt, ich bin kein Teddybär!“

Leonard konnte deutlich fühlen, wie sich Jims Gesichtszüge an seiner Brust bewegten, sich strafften. Jim grinste eindeutig. Leonard musste ihn nicht sehen, um es zu wissen. „Du bist kuscheliger“, raunte er schläfrig.

„Ich muss mal. Lass mich aufstehen“, bat Leonard, fest entschlossen, sich nicht zu Jims neuem Teddybär degradieren zu lassen.

Jim rollte sich widerwillig von ihm runter und auf den Rücken. „Dein Bett ist viel bequemer als das alte Sofa.“

Leonard sah ihn einen Moment über seine Schulter hinweg an, während er sich im Bett aufsetzte. Er überlegte, ob es angebracht war, Jim einen Kuss zu geben.

„Was ist?“, fragte Jim in perfekter Unschuld und schenkte Bones ein verschlafenes Lächeln.

Leonard schüttelte leicht den Kopf, schob alle Zweifel beiseite und küsste Jim flüchtig auf die Lippen, ehe er es sich anders überlegen konnte. „Guten Morgen.“

Jim grinste ihn zufrieden an und leckte sich genüsslich die Lippen. Wenn es noch einen Funken Unsicherheit in Leonard gegeben hatte, löschte Jims Reaktion diesen gänzlich aus. „Morgen.“

Der Ruf der Natur ließ Leonard keinen weiteren Moment aushalten; er eilte Richtung Badezimmer, ließ die Tür jedoch angelehnt. „Willst du darüber reden?“ Dass er Jim gar nicht erst erklären musste, worüber, stand für ihn außer Frage.

„Eigentlich nicht!“, rief Jim, der im Bett liegen blieb. „Ich möchte es einfach genießen. Ich bin noch nie über Nacht geblieben.“

„Du hast schon zig mal bei mir geschlafen“, erwiderte Leonard und betätigte die WC Spülung. Jim erwiderte etwas, aber er konnte es nicht verstehen, da er sich die Hände wusch und auch etwas Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte, um endgültig wach zu werden. „Was hast du gemeint?“, fragte er schließlich und steckte den Kopf aus der Badezimmertür.

Jim räkelte sich genießerisch im Bett. „Ich sagte, ich hab mich am Morgen danach noch nie so wohl gefühlt.“

„Und dabei haben wir nicht mal was getan“, erwiderte Leonard und kam zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

„Als nichts würde ich das nicht unbedingt bezeichnen“, feixte Jim und setzte sich auf. Er klopfte auf die Matratze und Leonard folgte der Aufforderung, ließ sich wieder neben Jim nieder. „Du bereust es doch nicht, oder?“ Er sah Leonard aus viel zu blauen und großen Augen erwartungsvoll an.

„Nein“, lächelte Leonard zärtlich, ehe er sich vorbeugte, um seine Lippen erneut auf Jims zu pressen. Was gestern noch undenkbar gewesen war, schien an diesem Morgen die normalste Sache der Welt zu sein. Leonard fühlte sich so wohl, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und das war gut so.

***

Als Leonard und Jim gemeinsam im Esszimmer erschienen, war es als bliebe die Zeit für einen Moment stehen. Sämtliche Augenpaare waren auf die beiden gerichtet. Während Jim einfach nur vor sich hin grinste, als sei er plötzlich der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden, wünschte Leonard sich im Boden versinken zu können. Dermaßen im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit seiner Familie zu stehen, noch dazu am fünfzigsten Hochzeitstag seiner Eltern, behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht.

„Ihr seht aus, als hättet ihr eine lange Nacht gehabt“, neckte Nessie die beiden, und Jims Grinsen wuchs weiter an.

Leonard hingegen schüttelte grummelnd den Kopf und ging zu seinen Eltern hinüber, die nebeneinander saßen und bereits das Frühstück genossen. „Alles Liebe zum Hochzeitstag.“ Er beugte sich zu seiner Mutter und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf das ergraute Haar. Seinem Vater legte er die Hand auf die Schulter und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das er, trotz des voran gegangenen Verlegenheitsmoments, ehrlich meinte. Er bedachte sie mit einem Blick, der Stolz zum Ausdruck brachte. Fünfzig Jahre lang war es ihnen gelungen, eine glückliche Ehe zu führen. Ein bisschen beneidete er sie dafür, weil er wusste, dass ihm selbst das niemals gelingen würde.

„Wir müssen uns etwas beeilen“, sagte Eleanora. „Vanessa und ich wollen nachher noch schnell zum Friseur.“

Leonard nickte und nahm neben seiner Mutter auf dem freien Stuhl Platz. Jim hatte es sich bereits neben Nessie bequem gemacht und hatte das erste Brötchen bereits halb gegessen. Leonard konnte nicht anders, als innerlich den Kopf zu schütteln. „Kann ich irgendwas helfen?“

David nickte. „Ich würde gerne hier bleiben und den restlichen Aufbau koordinieren. Wärst du so gut und würdest die Anzüge holen?“

Leonard nickte. „Kein Problem.“

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachten sie damit zu frühstücken und währenddessen nochmals den Tagesablauf durchzugehen. Leonards Blick traf dabei immer wieder auf Jims. Er kam sich schon beinahe beobachtet vor. Selbst als er seine Aufmerksamkeit Joanna schenken wollte, merkte Leonard, dass Jims Blick ihn immer wieder einfing und ablenkte.

***

„Erzähl mir alles“, verlangte Nessie, während sie Leonard nach dem Frühstück das Geschirr reichte, das er in die Spülmaschine räumte.

Leonard sah sich in der Küche um. Sie waren allein. Dennoch schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und schenkte ihr eine erhobene linke Augenbraue. „Wenn ich wüsste, wovon du sprichst …“

„Du weißt genau, wovon ich rede. Was ist letzte Nacht zwischen Jim und dir gewesen? Und erzähl mir nicht, dass da nichts war. Ich hab die zärtlichen Blicke gesehen, die ihr euch über den Tisch zugeworfen habt. Abgesehen davon kann Jim die Augen plötzlich gar nicht mehr von dir lassen.“

Das war Leonard allerdings auch schon aufgefallen und er hatte befürchtet, dass es seiner Familie – insbesondere Nessie – ebenfalls nicht entgangen sein würde. Was jedoch weit verwirrender für ihn war, war die schlichte Tatsache, dass er Jim niemals zuvor verliebt gesehen hatte. Er hatte ihn erlebt, wenn er sich mal wieder flüchtig in eine Frau verguckt hatte, aber nichts war vergleichbar damit, wie Jim _ihn_ plötzlich ansah. Ein bisschen erschreckte es Leonard. Was, wenn er Jim nicht geben konnte, was dieser sich erhoffte?

„Also?“, riss ihn Nessie aus seinen Gedanken und sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Hat es nun doch gefunkt?“

„Gefunkt? Mein Gott, ich kenne Jim schon seit Jahren. Wenn es da Funken gab, dann hab ich die schon vor Jahren übersehen“, grummelte Leonard und fügte „Er hat mich geküsst“ hinzu, wobei er versuchte, kein Spektakel daraus zu machen.

Nessie grinste ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Und, hast du ihn zurückgeküsst?“

Er betrachtete seine Cousine aus schmalen Augen. „Wir sind nicht mehr auf der Highschool.“

Nessie schnappte sich das am nächsten gelegene Geschirrtuch und peitschte Leonard damit sanft am Arm. „Ich will es wissen. Wie kannst du mich so auf die Folter spannen? Ich bin schwanger. Das kannst du mir nicht antun. Ich brauche unbedingt etwas Romantik in meinem Leben, die mich von meinem Zustand ablenkt.“

„Erzähl das deinem Mann, nicht mir.“

„Wenn ich Jim frage, wird er es bestimmt erzählen“, feixte sie und zwinkerte Leonard zu. „Komm schon …“

„Was denkst du denn? Würde er mich so ansehen, wenn ich den Kuss nicht erwidert hätte?“, fragte er dann sarkastisch und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Dass ihr Frauen immer alles so genau wissen müsst.“ Ihm war vor allem auf der Enterprise aufgefallen, dass Frauen – egal welchen Alters – das Bedürfnis hatten, ständig über ihr Liebesleben und das der ihrer Bekannten zu plaudern. Uhura und Chapel waren da keine Ausnahme. Jetzt erst wurde ihm bewusst, wie sich Spock dabei fühlen musste. Nein, korrigierte er sich, Spock fühlte ja nichts. Zumindest war er sehr darauf bedacht, diesen Anschein zu wahren. Leonard wusste es besser, nicht zuletzt, weil Jim sich eines Nachts verplappert hatte, nachdem sie wieder mal zusammen mit Scotty eine Flasche saurianischen Brandy geleert hatten.

„Frauen freuen sich eben gern für andere und mit anderen. Und je näher wir einer Person stehen, desto größer ist das Bedürfnis, sich an deren Freude zu beteiligen. Also, wie war es?“ Sie stemmte die Hände in ihre vollen Hüften und streckte den Rücken durch.

„Hast du Schmerzen?“, fragte Leonard sofort. Immerhin würde die Geburt nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen. Und auch wenn Nessie versuchte es zu überspielen, so konnte er durchaus sehen, dass ihr Zustand ihr zunehmend zu schaffen machte.

„Lenk jetzt nicht vom Thema ab. Ich lass es dich wissen, wenn ich dich als Arzt konsultieren muss. Jetzt will ich alles über die letzte Nacht wissen.“ Sie gab ihr Bestes, ihn finster anzusehen, doch es gelang ihr kaum das Lächeln zu verbergen, das ihre Worte begleitete.

Leonard gab sich geschlagen, schüttelte abermals den Kopf und zog ihr einen Stuhl heran. „Setz dich hin“, bat er sie mit etwas mehr Nachdruck, als nötig gewesen wäre. Nessie folgte seiner Aufforderung und nahm Platz. Und während er den Geschirrspüler einräumte, erzählte er ihr alles, was sie wissen wollte.

***

Jim nutzte indes die Möglichkeit ein paar Bahnen zu schwimmen, ehe die Feier losgehen würde. Joanna und Bones’ Neffen leisteten ihm dabei Gesellschaft und versuchten ihn zu einem Wettschwimmen herauszufordern. Allerdings fand er es nicht fair ihnen gegenüber, er war erwachsen und recht gut trainiert, und bot sich den Kindern daher als Schiedsrichter an. Die Kinder gaben sich einverstanden und so ließ sich Jim schließlich auf der Liege neben Greg nieder.

„Seid ihr eigentlich oft hier?“, fragte Jim frei heraus, während sein Blick nicht vom Schwimmbecken wich. Joanna war eine erstaunlich gute Schwimmerin, wie er zugeben musste. Sie schien ganz in ihrem Element zu sein und hängte die Jungs nach zwei Bahnen deutlich ab.

„So oft es uns möglich ist“, erwiderte er. „Unser Haus ist deutlich kleiner und auch nicht so abseits der Stadt. Vanessa kommt im Urlaub daher am liebsten hierher. Und für die Kinder ist es auch ideal.“

„Warum sucht ihr euch nichts in der Nähe?“

„Ich müsste dann sehr viel weiter zur Arbeit fahren. Und ich bin so schon zu viel unterwegs.“ Greg seufzte und verzog leicht den Mund. „Wie ist das mit Ihnen? Vermissen Sie Ihre Familie nicht, wenn Sie unterwegs sind?“

„Mein Vater ist am Tag meiner Geburt gestorben, mein Bruder ist abgehauen, als ich zwölf war, und meine Mutter gehört ebenfalls zu Starfleet, wodurch sie selbst dauernd irgendwo in der Galaxie unterwegs ist.“ Jim zuckte die Schultern. „Daher hab ich niemanden, den ich vermissen könnte.“ Greg nickte mitfühlend, bohrte jedoch nicht weiter nach, wofür Jim ihm sehr dankbar war. Jim konnte ihm das Unverständnis ansehen. „Hätte ich eine Familie, wie Sie, würde ich sie sicher auch nicht lang allein lassen wollen.“

„Wollen Sie irgendwann eine Familie haben? Ich stelle mir das schwer vor, wenn man Captain eines Raumschiffs ist“, sagte Greg.

Jim sah ihn einen Moment lang an, ehe er wieder die Kinder beobachtete. „Grundsätzlich schon, ja. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich je ein Familienleben, wie Sie, führen kann. Ich müsste meine Familie entweder mitnehmen können, oder sie zurücklassen. Und beides hat seine Vor- und Nachteile.“ Jim dachte dabei vor allem an Bones, der Joanna nicht mitnehmen konnte und wahrscheinlich auch nicht mitnehmen würde, selbst wenn es ginge. Immerhin kam es doch auch vor, dass sie in Konflikte gerieten, die die Enterprise und vor allem ihre Besatzung in Gefahr brachten. Und so wie er Bones kannte, würde er seine Tochter niemals einem derartig unkalkulierbaren Risiko aussetzen. Erneut nickte Greg lediglich und folgte Jims nachdenklichen Blick hinüber zu den Kindern.


	7. Chapter 7

Jim fühlte sich ein wenig deplaziert, als er aus dem Haus in den inzwischen gut besuchten Garten trat. Er hatte das Gefühl, die McCoys hatten halb Georgia eingeladen, um an diesem Tag mit ihnen zu feiern. Überall unter den Pavillons saßen oder standen elegant gekleidete Gäste, die versuchten der drückenden Mittagssonne auszuweichen. Jeder von ihnen schien ein kühles Getränk zu halten, während sie in Gespräche vertieft und offenbar bei guter Laune waren.

An Menschenmengen war Jim gewöhnt. Allein auf der Enterprise war er täglich von ein paar Hundert Besatzungsmitgliedern umgeben. Allerdings fühlte er sich hier unter so vielen Fremden doch etwas unwohl. Sein Blick glitt daher suchend über die Menge, aber er konnte, abgesehen von David und Eleanora, kein bekanntes Gesicht finden. Vor allem beunruhigte ihn, dass er Bones nirgendwo entdecken konnte.

Er hatte Bones seit dem Vormittag nicht mehr gesehen, als dieser, zusammen mit Joanna, losgefahren war, um die Anzüge zu holen.

„Jim.“ Die Stimme gehörte zu Nessie. Sie trat direkt hinter ihm aus dem Haus und stellte sich dicht neben ihn. Jim warf ihr einen dankbaren Seitenblick zu. Wenigstens war er jetzt nicht mehr allein. „Du siehst aus, hättest du Angst, dich unters Volk zu mischen. Du bist kein Partymensch, oder?“ Sie lächelte ihn warmherzig an und hakte sich bei ihm ein.

„Eigentlich schon“, erwiderte er und betrachtete sie einen langen Moment. Scheinbar hatte sie ihm angesehen, wie deplatziert er sich fühlte. „Du siehst unglaublich schön aus“, sagte er einem spontanen Impuls folgend, um von sich abzulenken und schenkte ihr sein schönstes Lächeln. Sie trug ihr langes, braunes Haar hochgesteckt und ein dünnes, weißes Kleid, das nur mit wenigen Perlen am oberen Saum verziert war, wodurch sie ein bisschen wie eine Braut aussah.

„Ich fühle mich wie ein Wal“, meinte sie daraufhin nur, zog eine kleine Grimasse und zückte einen simplen Fächer, mit dem sie sich etwas frische Luft zufächelte.

„Du scheinst nicht gern schwanger zu sein“, erwiderte Jim und kam nicht umhin ihren runden Bauch etwas genauer zu betrachten. Ob er ihr sagen sollte, dass sie die schönste schwangere Frau war, die er je zuvor gesehen hatte? Sie strahlte so viel Liebe und Wärme aus, dass er sich sicher war, sich selbst in sie verlieben zu können, wären die Umstände anders.

Nessie seufzte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Die letzten Wochen sind unerträglich. Ich hab das Gefühl alle zehn Minuten ins Bad zu müssen. Ich kann mich kaum bewegen. Und einfach alles scheint viel mehr Kraft und Anstrengung zu verlangen, als ich noch aufbringen kann.“

„Dafür siehst du dennoch fabelhaft aus“, lächelte er.

„Richtig schlimm sind die Launen“, erklang plötzlich Gregs Stimme hinter den beiden.

Jim erschrak ein bisschen. Nicht weil Nessies Ehemann plötzlich hinter ihnen aufgetaucht war, sondern weil ihm bewusst wurde, dass er ein wenig mit Nessie geflirtet hatte. Greg schien das allerdings nichts auszumachen. Nessie boxte ihn leicht und hakte sich dann auch bei ihm ein. „Ich will tanzen“, verkündete sie dann.

„Dafür ist es zu heiß. Lass uns damit noch etwas warten, Schatz“, bat Greg und nickte Richtung Getränketheke. Es gab zwei davon, hinter welcher jeweils ein Mann stand und diverse Getränke ausgab. „Wie wäre es mit was zu trinken?“

Jim kam nicht umhin Nessie einen verwunderten Seitenblick zuzuwerfen. Hatte sie nicht eben noch gesagt, dass ihr inzwischen jede Bewegung zu viel war? Warum um alles in der Welt wollte sie dann unbedingt tanzen? Noch dazu in dieser Hitze.

Nessie verzog den Mund. „Es macht dir doch nichts aus, wenn ich mit Jim tanze, oder?“

Verwundert die Stirn in Falten gelegt, konnte Jim nicht anders als Greg und Nessie abwechselnd anzusehen.

Greg schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern. Jim konnte nicht anders, als den Mund zu öffnen, um etwas zu erwidern. Als Nessie ihm dann jedoch ihr strahlendes und gleichzeitig erwartungsvolles Lächeln zuwarf, das ihr so ausgezeichnet stand, gab er sich geschlagen. Ein letzter Blick zu Greg verriet ihm, dass es ihm wirklich nichts auszumachen schien. Also nickte Jim und ließ sich von Nessie zu der kleinen Tanzfläche führen, die etwas abseits unter den Bäumen auf einer kleinen Erhöhung aufgebaut worden war.

Die Band spielte Musik, die Jim für gewöhnlich nicht bevorzugt hörte. Es war eine Art von zeitgenössischer Country-Musik. Die Sängerin, das musste er allerdings zugeben, hatte eine ausgezeichnete Stimme. Bones würde die Musik gefallen.

„Da ist sonst niemand auf der Tanzfläche“, stellte Jim leicht entsetzt fest, als sie diese erreichten.

„Jemand muss ja den Anfang machen“, zwinkerte Nessie und brachte sich in Position.

„Ich bin kein guter Tänzer“, gestand Jim verunsichert und sah sich um. Da sie jedoch niemand zu beachten schien, beruhigte er sich praktisch augenblicklich wieder. Er war es gewöhnt im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, aber dann eben vor Offizieren oder fremden Spezies, als offizieller Repräsentant der Vereinten Föderation der Planeten. Hier jedoch, unter einer so innigen Familie und deren Freundes- und Bekanntenkreis, fühlte er sich verloren. Niemand kannte ihn, was auf der einen Seite sicherlich ein Vorteil war, auf der anderen jedoch eher ein Nachteil. Es fehlte der inzwischen sprichwörtlich gewordene Ruf, der ihm für gewöhnlich vorauseilte und es ihm ermöglichte, sich beinahe wie von selbst in die diversen Gespräche einzuklinken. Hier in Georgia war er nicht Captain James T. Kirk, sondern nur Jim, ein unbedeutender Niemand.

„Es ist zu spät für einen Rückzieher“, ließ ihn letztlich Nessie wissen, holte ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken, nahm seine Hände und platzierte eine davon auf ihrer Hüfte. „Versuch einfach nicht nachzudenken, lass dich treiben.“

„Es sind ja deine Zehen“, feixte er, ließ die Melodie auf sich wirken, und fing langsam an, sich im Takt zu bewegen. Für eine Weile schwiegen sie, bis Jims Blick flüchtig zu Greg huschte, der sich bereits mit einem Glas Limonade in den Schatten der Bäume, etwas abseits der meisten Gäste, zurückgezogen hatte. „Dein Mann ist kein bisschen eifersüchtig, das hab ich noch nie erlebt.“

„Er weiß, dass es keinen Grund dafür gibt. Ich liebe ihn über alles. Warum sollte er sich bedroht fühlen?“

Jim lächelte leicht und führte Nessie mit wachsender Sicherheit über die Tanzfläche. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Mir sind noch nie zuvor solche Paare begegnet. Ich rechne immer mit einem blauen Auge, einer blutigen Nase und geplatzten Lippen, wenn ich mit der Frau eines anderen Mannes tanze. Die meisten Männer fühlen sich durchaus von mir bedroht.“

Nessie konnte nicht anders, als etwas lauter als beabsichtigt zu lachen. „Dann muss es deinem Ego ja richtig wehtun, dass mein Mann dich nicht als Konkurrenten sieht.“

„Nein, gar nicht. Ich bin nur überrascht, das ist alles.“

Sie musterte ihn für einen Moment und ließ sich dann von ihm um die eigene Achse drehen, ehe sie wieder in den normalen Tanzschritt zurückfielen. „So schlecht tanzt du gar nicht“, sagte sie dann, um das Thema zu wechseln. „Das wird Leonard gefallen. Er ist ein ausgezeichneter Tänzer.“

„Ach ja?“ Jim schluckte ein wenig. Warum überraschte es ihn nicht, das zu hören? Gab es irgendwas, in dem Bones nicht gut war? „Bisher hat er es bei jeder Gelegenheit vermieden zu tanzen.“

Sie sah ihn etwas überrascht an. „Das wundert mich. Was für Gelegenheiten waren das denn?“

Jim zuckte leicht die Schultern und drehte Nessie einmal mehr. Als sie wieder in seinen Armen war, sagte er: „Wenn wir zusammen durch die Clubs gezogen sind, zum Beispiel.“

„Clubs? Nun, das ist ja auch kein Wunder. Wenn ich davon rede, dass Leonard ausgezeichnet tanzen kann, meine ich zu Musik, die nicht nur aus Bässen und möglichst schnellen Beats besteht“, zwinkerte sie. „Leonard war nie ein Clubgänger.“

Jim nickte leicht. „Ja, das ist mir auch aufgefallen. Trotzdem ist er ständig mit mir gegangen.“

„Er mag dich eben sehr“, erwiderte Nessie und lächelte Jim an.

Er nickte leicht. „Und ich mag ihn sehr.“

Zwei weitere Paare gesellten sich zu ihnen auf die Tanzfläche, wodurch sie plötzlich etwas weniger Privatsphäre hatten. Nessie ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beirren. „Ich finde es toll, dass ihr zueinander gefunden habt.“

Jims Augen wurden groß. „Du weißt es?“

Sie verdrehte die Augen, eine Geste, die Jim vor allem von Bones gewohnt war. Die Blutsverwandtschaft war nicht zu leugnen.

„Ich hab ihn heute früh ausgequetscht“, ließ sie Jim mit breitem Grinsen wissen, welches kleine Grübchen in ihre Wangen zauberte. „Und ich bin froh, dass du den Mut hattest, ihn zu küssen. Von sich aus hätte er diesen Schritt vermutlich nie getan, selbst wenn er den Rest seines Lebens deshalb unglücklich gewesen wäre.“

„Ich fand nie, dass Bones feige ist.“

„Das hab ich auch nicht gesagt“, ließ Nessie ihn wissen. „Für ihn ist eure Freundschaft einfach etwas, das er nicht riskiert hätte. Seit er an die Akademie ging, hat er so unendlich viel von dir erzählt. Daher hab ich ein bisschen geahnt, dass er vielleicht mehr für dich empfindet, als er sich selbst gegenüber eingestehen wollte. Seine Eltern sind ziemlich liberal eingestellt, aber sie haben uns doch auch sehr konservativ erzogen. Für sie besteht eine Familie aus einem Mann, einer Frau und Kindern.“ 

Jim schluckte sichtbar.

„Das heißt nicht, dass sie dich nicht in die Familie aufnehmen werden, Jim“, sagte Nessie schnell. Sein unsicherer Blick war ihr einmal mehr nicht entgangen. „Es geht dabei viel mehr darum, dass Leonard immer der Erwartung seiner Eltern gerecht werden wollte. Wahrscheinlich hat er deshalb auch Jocelyn geheiratet. Sie war da und willig, und er hat wohl einfach gehofft, dass er mit ihr glücklich werden würde, selbst wenn ihm immer etwas gefehlt hat.“

„Warum denkst du, dass ihm was gefehlt hat?“, erkundigte sich Jim, während er im Geiste immer noch das verarbeitete, was Nessie ihm gerade erzählt hatte. Am Abend zuvor hatte er sich über die Konsequenzen seiner Handlung keine Gedanken gemacht. Das tat er eigentlich nie wirklich. Ihm fiel plötzlich auch wieder Joanna ein, die – noch bevor tatsächlich etwas zwischen ihm und Bones gelaufen war – fest davon überzeugt gewesen war, dass sie heiraten würden.

Nessie streckte den Rücken durch. Das Lied war längst zu Ende und ein neues wurde gespielt. „Ich würde mich gerne hinsetzen.“

Jim nickte eifrig. „Sicher.“ Er half ihr von der Tanzfläche herunter, während sie sich den Rücken mit der freien Hand stützte und genau auf ihre Schritte achtete. Im Halbschatten, ganz in der Nähe, entdeckte Jim zwei frei Stühle und dirigierte Nessie dorthin. „Hier, setz dich“, bat er und zog ihr galant einen Stuhl zurecht. Nessie ließ sich dankbar lächelnd darauf sinken.

„Darf ich einen Augenblick um Aufmerksamkeit bitten?“, erklang Leonards Stimme übers Mikrofon, im gleichen Moment als die Musik verstummte. Beinahe sofort stellten sich die Gespräche ein, als sämtliche Augenpaare sich ihm zuwendeten.

Jim setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Nessie und sah hinauf zu der kleinen Bühne, auf welcher Bones am Mikrofon stand und nervös in die Runde lächelte. „Hast du davon gewusst?“, flüsterte Jim.

„Ich wusste, dass er eine Rede halten wollte, nur nicht wann“, erwiderte sie ebenfalls flüsternd und schenkte Leonard erneut ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Eleanora und David traten aus der Menge der Gäste hervor, hielten einander bei den Händen und sahen zu ihrem Sohn auf.

Leonard atmete tief durch. Im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen, bereitete ihm Unbehagen. Aber dieser Tag war ein Meilenstein im Leben seiner Eltern, und er war fest entschlossen seinen Teil dazu beizutragen, dass er entsprechend zelebriert wurde. Selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass er vor so vielen Menschen eine Glückwunschrede halten musste.

„Danke“, sagte er nach einigen Momenten. Er blickte in die vielen Gesichter, die zu ihm aufsahen, entdeckte Jim und Nessie, verharrte jedoch letztlich bei seinen Eltern. „Ich war nie ein guter Redner, daher erwartet jetzt nicht zu viel von mir.“ Gelächter folgte dem milden Scherz, und Leonard nutzte die Gelegenheit nochmals durchzuatmen, kurz die Augen zu schließen.

Als er sie wieder aufschlug, lächelte er. „Fünfzig Jahre sind eine verdammt lange Zeit. Tut mir den Gefallen und lasst euch das mal durch den Kopf gehen. Fünfzig Jahre sind ein halbes Jahrhundert. In einem halben Jahrhundert kann unendlich viel geschehen. Und viel ist in eurem Leben geschehen.“ Er bedachte seine Eltern mit warmem Blick. „Ihr habt viele kleine und ein paar sehr große und auch schwere Ereignisse zusammen durchgestanden. Habt fünfzig Jahre lang die Routinen des Alltags gemeinsam gemeistert und euch durch nichts unterkriegen lassen.“ 

Leonards Blick wanderte hinüber zu Nessie. Greg stand inzwischen hinter ihrem Stuhl, seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. „Durch einen schweren Schicksalsschlag hat Vanessa vor vielen Jahren ihre Eltern verloren, und ihr habt sie bei euch aufgenommen, sie mit Liebe und Fürsorge großgezogen.“

Erneut wandte sich Leonard seinen Eltern zu. „Ihr habt es uns ermöglicht wie Geschwister aufzuwachsen und habt uns gelehrt, wie wichtig Familienbande sind.“ 

Eleanora wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. Selbst nach all den Jahren konnte es sie noch immer zum Weinen bringen, an den Tod ihrer Schwester erinnert zu werden. Leonard vermochte es kaum sich vorzustellen, wie schwer die Zeit direkt nach dem Unfall für seine Eltern gewesen sein musste. Dennoch waren sie stets für ihn und seine kleinen Sorgen dagewesen, hatten sich liebevoll um Nessie gekümmert und ihr ein neues Zuhause gegeben.

„Ich kann mir keine besseren Eltern als euch vorstellen, und bin froh, dass ihr es mir ermöglicht habt, hier …“ Er breitete die Arme aus. „… in dieser Idylle mit meiner Schwester aufzuwachsen. Auch bin ich euch unendlich dankbar, dass ich nach all den Jahren immer wieder hierher nachhause zurückkommen darf. Dass ihr euch um Joanna kümmert und ihr dieselben Werte vermittelt, wie Vanessa und mir. Eure beispiellose Liebe hat bis heute die Hoffnung in mir am Leben gehalten. Hoffnung, den einen Menschen zu finden, der mich perfekt ergänzt. Denn die goldene Hochzeit kann nur ein Paar feiern, das aus _zwei_ besseren Hälften besteht.“ 

Abermals nahm Leonard einen tiefen Atemzug, dann hob er das Glas zum Toast auf seine Eltern an. Am Rande seines Bewusstseins nahm er wahr, dass die übrigen Gäste es ihm gleichtaten. „Alles Liebe zur goldenen Hochzeit.“ Leonards Eltern sahen ihn noch einem Moment lang an, dann küssten sie einander, und es folgte tosender Beifall.

Jim saß wie in Zement gegossen auf seinem Stuhl und kam nicht umhin Bones anzustarren, der sich langsam von der Bühne zurückzog. Die Rede war sicher nicht professionell gewesen, kam dafür jedoch aus der Tiefe seines Herzens. Das war es, was Bones schützte. Deshalb hatte er sich all die Jahre über nicht auf ‚irgendwen’ eingelassen. Er suchte die ‚eine Person’, die ihn ergänzen würde.


	8. Chapter 8

Jim wollte es auch Minuten später nicht wirklich gelingen aufzustehen. Seine innere Stimme riet ihm, zu Bones zu gehen und ihm mitzuteilen, wie ergriffen er von der seiner Rede war. Allerdings war Jim, was ungewöhnlich für ihn war, und womit er deshalb auch nicht wirklich umgehen konnte, _unsicher_. Er war tatsächlich unsicher! Er wollte Bones so gerne fragen, warum dieser sich auf ihn eingelassen hatte. Welchen Platz er inzwischen im Leben seines Freundes einnahm.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm Jim wahr, wie Nessie zärtlich von Greg geküsst wurde, ehe dieser ihren runden Bauch streichelte und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, das ihre Wangen erröten ließ.

Bones wurde von seinen Eltern abgefangen, ehe er zu ihnen an den Tisch gelangen konnte. Jim beobachtete, wie sie ihn an sich drückten und mit ihm sprachen. Bones lächelte verlegen, winkte ab und wischte dann seiner Mutter in einer ebenso selbstverständlichen wie zärtlichen Geste die Tränen von den Wangen, ehe er sie auf die Stirn küsste.

Jim kam nicht umhin, Melancholie zu empfinden, da er selbst nie ein solches Elternhaus genossen hatte. Selbstverständlich gönnte er Bones von Herzen, dass er ein so glückliches Verhältnis zu seiner Familie hatte. Ob er selbst jemals eine richtige Familie haben würde? Menschen, die ihn genauso liebten und die er genauso lieben würde?

David führte Eleanora schließlich auf die Tanzfläche und gab Bones somit die Gelegenheit, letztlich doch zu ihnen an den Tisch zu kommen. Noch ehe Jim sich darauf freuen, und sich einige Worte zurecht legen konnte, wandte sich eine Frau an Bones, die von diesem mit einem Lächeln begrüßt wurde. Jims Magen verkrampfte sich unweigerlich, als er beobachtete, wie die – zugegebenermaßen attraktive Brünette – ihr lockiges Haar zurückwarf und Bones anstrahlte.

„Das ist Sally“, erklärte Nessie unaufgefordert und riss Jim damit aus seinen Gedanken. Er warf ihr einen irritierten Blick von der Seite zu und schaute sofort zurück zu Bones und der Frau. Bones führte sie auf die Tanzfläche. „Sie ist mit ihm in die Highschool gegangen.“ Jim nickte stoisch und schluckte, als er sah, wie eng die beiden miteinander tanzten.

„Hat sie sich nicht letztes Jahr scheiden lassen?“, fragte Greg verwundert und setzte sich auf einen der beiden freien Stühle, schräg hinter seine Frau.

Jims Blick löste sich ruckartig von Bones und fixierte Greg. „Geschieden?“

„Du solltest da rauf gehen und Sally zeigen, dass Leonard zu dir gehört“, meinte Nessie aufmunternd und nickte in Richtung Tanzfläche.

Jim schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht besonders tanzen, und wenn Bones mit ihr tanzen will, dann ist das okay für mich.“

„Du siehst aber reichlich geschockt und sogar ein bisschen blass aus, Jim“, stellte Nessie trocken fest und schob ihm ihr Glas Wasser rüber. „Trink etwas.“

„Bin nicht durstig“, erwiderte Jim, dessen Blick wieder an Bones klebte. Er war nie zuvor eifersüchtig gewesen, und er mochte dieses Gefühl ganz und gar nicht. Es war lächerlich zu fürchten, Bones würde schon so früh wieder aufgeben, was sich erst kürzlich zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte. So war Bones nicht. Jims Verstand wusste das, aber sein Herz kam ins Stolpern.

„Sie war schon zwei Mal verheiratet“, fuhr Nessie fort.

„Jetzt hör doch auf Jim zu verunsichern“, bat Greg seine Frau.

Jim drehte sich zu ihm um und zog eine Grimasse, die eigentlich als Lächeln geplant war. „Ich bin nicht unsicher.“ Er wünschte, er könne seinen eigenen Worten glauben. Schließlich wandte er sich gänzlich von der Tanzfläche ab, um nicht weiter mit ansehen zu müssen, wie diese Frau Bones schöne Augen machte.

Joanna kam zu ihnen an den Tisch und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Jim. „Die Party ist langweilig“, ließ sie die Erwachsenen wissen und legte ihr verschwitztes Gesicht auf die Tischplatte.

Jim schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. „Was würdest du denn jetzt lieber machen?“

Sie hob den Kopf wieder und sah ihn an. „Ich will schwimmen. Es ist zu heiß um in diesem blöden Kleid dazusitzen.“

„Ich mochte solche Parties auch nicht, als ich klein war“, gab Nessie zu und zwinkerte. „Ich glaub nicht, dass es euch jemand verübeln würde, wenn ihr eure Badesachen anzieht und euch im Wasser austobt. Aber sag den Jungs, sie dürfen die Gäste nicht nass spritzen, sonst bekommen sie Ärger mit mir.“

„Echt jetzt?“ Joannas Augen wurden groß. „Du bist die beste Tante der ganzen Welt!“, rief sie, sprang von dem Stuhl auf und pflanzte Nessie ein Küsschen auf die Wange, ehe sie davon eilte, um ihren Cousins die gute Neuigkeit zu unterbreiten.

„Zu beneiden“, sagte Jim und sah Joanna ein wenig wehmütig nach.

„Meine Güte“, hörte er dann plötzlich Bones’ Stimme hinter sich, „hat sich in dieser Stadt neuerdings jeder scheiden lassen?“ Er ließ sich auf dem Stuhl neben Jim nieder, auf dem noch vor einer Minute Joanna gesessen hatte.

Nessie schenkte ihm ein wissendes Lächeln. „Das wahrscheinlich nicht, aber nachdem du selbst offiziell noch zu haben bist, haben sich hier einige Frauen eingefunden, die sich eine Chance bei dir erhoffen.“

Leonard blinzelte irritiert und ein kleines bisschen mürrisch. „Ich hatte meiner Mutter gesagt, ich komme in Begleitung.“

Nessie zuckte die Schultern. „Sie hat dir nicht geglaubt. Vielleicht wollte sie auch nur sichergehen, dass du dich nicht langweilst.“

Jim konnte sehen, wie sehr Bones sich darüber ärgerte. „Tja, ich bin aber nicht mehr zu haben“, stellte er nüchtern fest und sah plötzlich Jim an. „Möchtest du mit mir tanzen?“

Nessie strahlte. Sie hatte Leonard exakt dort, wo sie ihn haben wollte. Wenn Jim schon nicht den Mut aufbrachte, ihre Beziehung öffentlich zu machen, dann musste Leonard diesmal vortreten. Es war nicht so, dass sie Leonard vorschreiben wollte, mit wem er zusammen sein sollte. Aber sie hatte im Friseursalon heimlich ein Gespräch zweier Frauen mitgehört, die beide versuchen wollten, Leonards Herz zu erobern, um ihren Lebensstandard zu sichern. Als Offizier und Gentleman, obendrein noch so unglaublich gut aussehend und Single, war Leonard in der Stadt beliebter, als ihm bewusst war.

„Ich kann nicht besonders gut …“, versuchte Jim sich rauszureden und war dankbar dafür, dass seine Stimme halbwegs fest klang.

„Ich bring es dir bei“, unterbrach ihn Bones, stand auf und hielt Jim die Hand hin.

Jim blickte sich unsicher um, ehe er wieder zu Bones aufsah. „Was werden die anderen denken?“

„Hoffentlich das Richtige“, erwiderte Bones trocken und hielt Jim inzwischen sogar beide Hände hin. „Sei kein Frosch, Jim.“

Jim konnte nicht anders, als lächelnd den Kopf zu schütteln. „Sag nur nachher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt.“

„Ich führe“, ließ Bones ihn wissen, kaum dass sie die Tanzfläche erreichten und ein neues Lied begann.

Jim spürte, wie sicherlich die Hälfte aller Anwesenden sie plötzlich anstarrten. „Ich sterbe vermutlich in weniger als einer Minute an einem Herzinfarkt“, brachte er mühsam hervor und lächelte gequält.

„Nicht in meinen Armen“, schüttelte Bones den Kopf und zog Jim dicht an sich heran, ehe er ihn mit sanfter Bestimmung über die Tanzfläche dirigierte. „Entspann dich, Jim.“

„Alle sehen uns an“, flüsterte dieser verschwörerisch und spürte zugleich Bones’ Hand, die sich knapp über seinem Hintern über seinen Rücken legte.

„Konzentrier dich einfach auf mich“, erwiderte Bones zärtlich und lehnte seine Wange an Jims. „Der Song passt zu uns.“

Jim hatte bisher gar nicht auf die Musik geachtet. Sein Herz raste wie verrückt. Wo er auch hinsah, starrten die Leute sie an – manche offensichtlich, andere unauffälliger. Er zwang sich auf den Text des Liedes zu hören, während Bones ihn sanft im Kreis führte. 

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars. Pointing me on my way into your loving arms._

Jim wurde fürchterlich heiß, doch er wusste, dass es nichts mit der Atlanta Sonne zu tun hatte, die über ihnen im Zenit stand. „Ja“, gab er leise zu und schloss die Augen, um sich ganz der Musik und Bones’ Armen hinzugeben.

„Das war doch nicht schlecht“, ließ Leonard ihn wissen, als das Lied zu Ende war, und die Musiker sich für ein paar Minuten zurückziehen wollten. Bei der Hitze war es gut, dass sie halbstündlich ein paar Minuten pausierten, um etwas zu trinken. Auf einen medizinischen Notfall konnte Leonard an diesem Tag gut und gern verzichten.

„Bin dir zwei Mal auf die Zehen getreten …“, erwiderte Jim zerknirscht.

„Hab ich nicht bemerkt“, log Leonard. Er weigerte sich Jims Hand loszulassen, als er an seiner Seite zurück zu Nessie und Greg ging.

Jim folgte ihm seltsam willenlos. Er fühlte sich berauscht, und das obgleich er bisher nichts getrunken hatte. Bones’ Offenheit war so neu und ungewohnt, gleichzeitig unbeschreiblich schön. Jim war davon ausgegangen, dass – abgesehen von der Familie – niemand davon erfahren würde. Er kannte Bones nun schon so viele Jahre und wusste, dass dieser gern versuchte, sein Privatleben so gut wie möglich zu schützen. Es hatte Monate gedauert, bis Bones ihm überhaupt von Joanna erzählt hatte, und plötzlich war dieser wie ein offenes Buch für ihn.

„Habt ihr die blöden Gesichter gesehen?“, grinste Nessie und lehnte sich zu den Beiden über den Tisch vor, so gut es ihr Bauch zuließ. „Damit hat wirklich niemand gerechnet.“

„Ich schätze, damit bist du sämtliche Frauen losgeworden, die sich heute noch einen Tanz mit dir erhofft hatten“, fügte Greg hinzu. „Ich hol mir noch was zu trinken. Wollt ihr auch was?“

„Ein Bier“, bat Jim.

„Wasser“, ließ Leonard ihn wissen und rückte mit seinem Stuhl etwas näher zu Jim.

Nessie erhob sich. „Ich komme mit.“

„Was ist los mit dir, Jim?“, erkundigte sich Leonard. „So eingeschüchtert kenne ich dich gar nicht.“

An Jims Mundwinkeln zupfte ein Lächeln. „Das alles ist so merkwürdig. Wo soll das hinführen?“

Leonard machte sich gerade und sah Jim fest in die Augen. „Dahin, wo wir wollen.“ Jim nickte nur, und Leonard konnte ungehindert fortfahren. „Sieh mal, Jim, ich weiß, dass dir feste Beziehungen ein Graus sind. Und ich erwarte … nichts. Falls du davor Angst hast.“

„Aber …“, begann Jim und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du denkst, ich nehme das … das zwischen uns … nicht ernst. Das tu ich nämlich. Und das erschreckt mich mehr, als die Tatsache, dass ich dich plötzlich unentwegt küssen möchte. Ich kenne dich jetzt schon so lange, und war immer zufrieden mit unserer Freundschaft.“ Er machte eine kleine Pause und nahm Bones’ Hände in seine. „Nur ist mir das nicht mehr genug.“

Leonard schien hin und her gerissen zwischen einem Stirnrunzeln und einem Lächeln. „Du weißt, dass ich keine halben Sachen mache, Jim.“

Jim nickte. „Ja, ich weiß. Und wir beide wissen, dass ich oft impulsiv bin und nicht nachdenke, bevor ich etwas sage oder mache.“ Diesmal nickte Bones. „Du sollst wissen, dass ich es mir gut überlegt habe. Das mit uns, meine ich. Ich fühle mich wohl mit dir und bei dir.“

„Das geht mir genauso“, lächelte Bones und drückte leicht Jims Hände. „Ich hab das Gefühl, du willst mir etwas Bestimmtes sagen, und weißt nicht wie.“

Jim leckte sich die Lippen. „Du kennst mich einfach zu gut, Bones.“

„Was ist es?“

„Falls du … Wenn du irgendwann deine andere Hälfte gefunden hast, die dich perfekt ergänzen würde, dann … Ich …“ Er seufzte und löste seine Hände aus Bones’. „Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass ich dir dann nicht im Weg stehen werde. Du sollst nicht denken, dass du mir verpflichtet bist, oder …“

„Halt die Klappe, Jim“, brummte Bones und zog ihn zu einem innigen Kuss heran. Als er sich von Jim löste, leckte sich dieser erneut die Lippen. „Du Trottel hast nicht kapiert, dass ich von dir gesprochen habe, oder?“ Jim schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Du bist dieser Mensch für mich. Ich hab das nur leider erst vor Kurzem begriffen.“

Jim wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern. Bones hatte mit keiner Silbe das Wort Liebe erwähnt, oder die Möglichkeit einer Ehe. Und dennoch bedeuteten seine Worte genau das.

„Und jetzt bist du geschockt, nicht wahr?“, fragte Bones, als Jim ihn nur fassungslos ansah. „Wir gehen es langsam an, Schritt für Schritt. Mal sehen, bis wohin du dich wohlfühlst. Und wenn dir irgendwas unangenehm wird, und du nicht mehr weitergehen möchtest, dann sehen wir weiter.“

Jim musste sich ein paar Mal räuspern, ehe er seine Stimme wieder fand. „Das ist nicht deine Art, Bones.“

Bones nickte knapp. „Nein, aber so fühlst du dich wohl. Und wir sollten eine Mittellösung finden, mit der wir beide klar kommen. Und ich komme dir in diesem Fall entgegen. Ich will dich nicht drängen. Du bist einem Impuls gefolgt und das war gut so, weil ich ein viel zu feiger Hund bin. Du hast uns diese Möglichkeit geschenkt, und ich schenke dir dafür die Möglichkeit zu entscheiden, wie weit es gehen wird.“

Jim lächelte dankbar, konnte jedoch nichts mehr erwidern, da Nessie und Greg im selben Augenblick mit ihren kühlen Getränken ankamen und sich wieder zu ihnen an den Tisch setzten.

Den größten Teil des Nachmittags verbrachten sie damit, Unmengen kühler Getränke zu sich zu nehmen, sich zu unterhalten und der Sonne auszuweichen. Erst später am Abend, als es endlich etwas kühler wurde, und ein sanfter Wind aufkam, folgte der entspannte Teil der Feier.

Leonard wurde, trotz des Auftritts am Nachmittag, immer wieder zu einem Tanz gebeten. Jim auch, lehnte jedoch stets unter dem Vorwand ab, niemandem auf die Zehen treten zu wollen.

Nach dem gemeinsamen Abendessen, wurde es schließlich Zeit, das Geschenk zu übergeben. Leonard bat zu diesem Zweck Nessie mit auf die kleine Bühne und überreichte ihr das Mikrofon.

Jim saß, mit Joanna auf dem Schoß, am selben Tisch, den sie im Grunde den gesamten Tag über belagert hatten. Er war unglaublich froh, dass Bones ihm Zeit ließ, sich an ihre neue Beziehung zu gewöhnen. Im Grunde empfand er die ganze Sache jedoch überflüssig. Er wusste längst, was – oder besser wen – er wollte. Er wollte für immer ein Teil von Bones’ Leben sein, jedoch nicht nur irgendeiner.

„Wir, das heißt Leonard, Greg die Kinder und ich - …“, begann Nessie und stützte mit der freien Hand ihren viel zu schweren Bauch. Das Baby bewegte sich und sie musste sich konzentrieren, nicht darauf zu achten. „… haben lange darüber nachgedacht, was man einem Ehepaar schenken könnte, das nun schon so lange so glücklich ist, und eigentlich bereits alles hat. Schließlich ist uns eingefallen, wie viel Zeit ihr stets für uns geopfert habt und wie wenig Zeit ihr dadurch nur für euch hattet.“ Sie lächelte und reichte das Mikrofon an Leonard weiter, der es ohne Zögern übernahm.

„Und deshalb, haben wir eine Reise für euch geplant, die schon morgen beginnen soll“, fuhr Leonard fort.

Eleanora und David sahen ungläubig zu ihnen hinauf und dann einander an.

„Ich weiß, Ma, du machst dir natürlich Gedanken, wer sich hier um das Haus und die Pferde und vor allem um Joanna kümmern wird“, ergänzte Leonard, dem nicht entging, was seiner Mutter so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. „Aber ich habe einen ausgezeichneten Draht zu meinem Captain.“ Sein zärtlicher Blick galt Jim, der ihm lächelnd zunickte. „Und der hat mir ganze vier Wochen Urlaub bewilligt.“ Leonards Blick schweifte von Jim und Joanna zurück zu seinen Eltern, ehe er das Mikro an Nessie zurückgab.

„Und deshalb dürft ihr euch auf vier sagenhafte Wellness Wochen im Urlaubsparadies der Südseekaribik freuen.“

Es folgte tosender Beifall, und Leonard konnte seiner Mutter ansehen, dass sie sich stark zusammenreißen musste, um nicht zu weinen. Seine Eltern hatten immer davon geschwärmt, einmal in die Karibik reisen zu wollen. Allerdings war ihnen in den vielen Jahren ihrer Ehe immer etwas dazwischen gekommen, und so hatten sie diesen alten Traum schon beinahe vergessen. Leonard und Nessie jedoch nicht.

„Jeder Anwesende hier hat etwas dazu beigetragen, dass euch dieser langersehnte Traum endlich erfüllt werden kann“, erklärte Nessie und breitete die Arme aus, um sämtliche Gäste einzubeziehen.

David und Eleanora traten zu den beiden auf die Bühne und bedankten sich. Dann übernahm David das Mikro und dankte – auch im Namen seiner Frau, die sich die Freudentränen von den Wangen wischte – allen.

„Warum habt ihr mir nichts davon gesagt?“, fragte Joanna vorwurfsvoll und drehte sich auf Jims Schoß gerade so weit, dass sie ihn direkt ansehen konnte.

Jim zog ihr eine schuldbewusste Grimasse. „Es stand mir nicht zu, und dein Dad wollte dich damit überraschen. Jetzt wirst du ihn vier Wochen lang für dich allein haben“, lächelte Jim.

„Bleibst du nicht bei uns?“

„Ich denke, es wird ihm gut tun dich allein für sich zu haben. Er hat dich sehr vermisst.“

Joanna legte ihren Kopf an Jims Brust. „Aber ich möchte, dass du auch bleibst.“

Jim biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe. „Mal sehen, okay?“

Im Grunde sprach nichts dagegen. Scotty würde ihn sicher nicht vermissen, wenn er die Enterprise auf den neuesten technischen Stand brachte. Und er traute es Spock und Uhura durchaus zu, dass sie alles Nötige veranlassen würden, damit sie nach diesen vier Wochen Urlaub sofort ihre Fünfjahresmission beginnen konnten. Jedoch wollte sich Jim auch auf keinen Fall aufdrängen.

Ein paar Minuten lang überlegte Jim noch hin und her, ohne zu einem wirklichen Schluss kommen zu können. Auf die Idee, Leonard einfach zu fragen, ob er ihn die ganzen kommenden vier Wochen lang beherbergen wollen würde, kam er nicht einmal.


	9. Chapter 9

Die Sonne war längst aufgegangen, als Jim allmählich erwachte. Was er zuerst wahrnahm, war die Wärme an seinem Rücken, dann eine Last über seiner rechten Seite. Erst nach und nach wurde ihm bewusst, dass sich Bones von hinten an ihn kuschelte und den Arm um ihn gelegt hatte. Jim genoss das Gefühl und lächelte instinktiv. Daran könnte er sich definitiv gewöhnen.

Er wollte sich gerade zu Bones herumdrehen, ihn zärtlich wach küssen und …

… plötzlich wurde die Schlafzimmertür aufgerissen und eine viel zu laute, gut gelaunte Joanna stürmte herein. Jim riss die Augen auf, wurde jedoch sofort von der Sonne geblendet, die durch die Fensterläden drang und schloss diese wieder. „Woah.“

„Hey ihr Schlafmützen! Ihr müsst aufstehen. Oma und Opa wollen in einer Stunde los!“, rief das Mädchen und sprang noch im selben Augenblick auf das Bett.

Leonard rollte sich auf den Rücken und schnappte sich Joanna, ehe sie irgendwem versehentlich auf einen Körperteil sprang, der sich davon nie wieder erholen würde. „Hey du Wildfang“, grüßte er Joanna und zog sie dicht an sich.

„Du bist zu warm, lass mich los“, beschwerte sich das Kind lachend.

„Wie spät ist es?“, fragte Jim und setzte sich verschlafen im Bett auf.

„Halb neun.“

„Oh Jojo …“ Jim warf ihr einen mürrischen Blick zu, ehe er sich wieder hinlegte und sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf zog. Die Nacht war, wie eigentlich alle Nächte seit er in Georgia angekommen war, entschieden zu kurz gewesen.

„Sag deinen Großeltern, dass wir bald runterkommen. Ich will nur eben noch duschen, damit ich wach werde“, bat Leonard seine Tochter und richtete sich im Bett auf.

„Okay.“ Damit verschwand sie auch schon wieder, ließ aber die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich offenstehen.

Leonard zog Jim die Bettdecke weg. „Du hast sie gehört. Wir müssen aufstehen.“

„Mmh“, brummte Jim widerwillig. „Ich will noch nicht aufstehen. Es ist zu früh …“

„Wem sagst du das? Ich muss Joanna unbedingt noch mal erklären, dass sie morgens nicht so reinplatzen soll.“

„Ist ja nicht so, als hätte sie uns bei irgendwas erwischt“, nuschelte Jim in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und wollte sich die Decke erneut über den Kopf ziehen, doch Bones hielt diese in eisernem Griff.

„Das klang eben wie ein Vorwurf. Willst du mir etwas sagen, Jim?“ Leonard kam nicht umhin eine Augenbraue zu heben.

Jim seufzte. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir vor meiner Abreise …“ Er stockte und setzte sich im Bett auf, um Bones auf Augenhöhe zu begegnen. „Ich will dich nicht unter Druck setzen, Bones. Vergiss, dass ich es erwähnt hab.“ Jim konnte den Anflug von Missmut nicht übersehen, der plötzlich in Bones Mimik lag. Manchmal wünschte er sich, dass sein Kopf schneller als der Mund wäre.

„Sollen wir es unter der Dusche treiben? Wenn wir uns beeilen schaffen wir es noch vor dem Frühstück“, erwiderte Leonard sarkastisch und zeigte Richtung Badezimmer. Es war nicht so, dass er nicht wollte. Aber die ganze Situation war so neu für ihn, dass er sich gerne Zeit lassen wollte. Er hatte angenommen, dass Jim das ähnlich sehen würde. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er sich getäuscht, und ihm wurde klar, dass er ein Idiot gewesen war zu denken, dass Jim es damit nicht eilig haben würde. Abgesehen davon, dass er nie zuvor etwas mit einem Mann gehabt hatte, empfand Leonard es als unpassend sein ‚erstes Mal’ mit Jim im Haus seiner Eltern zu haben. Mit Joanna und Nessies gesamter Familie in den Nebenzimmern.

„Ich hätte nichts sagen sollen. Tut mir leid“, winkte Jim ab und stand auf. Sollte er ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, weil er Bones wollte? Weil er ihn mit allen Sinnen lieben und genießen und ihm möglichst nah sein wollte? Herrgott, er hatte seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit keinen Sex mehr gehabt. Er hatte das Gefühl bald zu platzen. „Kann ich zuerst duschen?“

„Von mir aus“, gab Leonard mürrisch zurück. Hatten sie sich gestern nicht wunderbar verstanden? Er hatte angenommen, Jim wüsste inzwischen, was für ein Typ Mann er war. Dass er sich noch nie von seiner Libido hatte leiten lassen. Sie hatten so viele Jahre gewartet und doch erst vor wenigen Tagen begonnen ihre Beziehung zu vertiefen. Wieso hatte es Jim so eilig damit? Und von welcher verdammten Abreise hatte er überhaupt gesprochen? Lag der verdammte Hund etwa dort begraben?

Jim trollte sich davon, und nur wenige Augenblicke später hörte Leonard bereits das Rauschen der Dusche im angrenzenden Badezimmer. Er beschloss, Jim zu einem geeigneten Zeitpunkt, irgendwann später, darauf anzusprechen.

***

„Wieso bleibt Jim nicht bei uns?“, fragte Joanna unvermittelt, kaum dass Leonard sich an den Frühstückstisch zu seiner Familie gesetzt hatte. Sein Haar war noch ziemlich nass und tropfte auf sein einfaches T-Shirt, was er jedoch nicht weiter beachtete. Es war definitiv warm genug, dass er sich um sowas keine Sorgen machen musste.

„Er hat eine Menge für unsere lange Reise vorzubereiten, Jojo“, erklärte er seiner Tochter.

Jim trank schweigend seinen Kaffee.

„Kannst du nicht befehlen, dass jemand anders das für dich erledigt, Jim?“, wandte sich Joanna an ihn. „Du bist doch der Captain.“

„Ich glaube, dein Dad möchte die Zeit lieber allein mit dir verbringen, Süße.“ Jim zog eine kleine Grimasse und versuchte Leonards Blick zu ignorieren, der sich von der Seite in ihn bohrte. „Das ist okay.“

Joanna hob eine Augenbraue – genau wie ihr Vater – und sah von Jim zu eben diesem und wieder zurück. „Ich find das blöd. Brauchst du denn keinen Urlaub, Jim? Ich dachte, du freust dich, hier bei uns zu sein.“

„Joanna“, wandte sich Leonard mit unüberhörbarer Autorität an sie, „Jim hat zu tun.“

Niemand sonst wagte es, sich einzumischen. Leonards Eltern waren als erste mit dem Frühstück fertig und entschuldigten sich, mit der Begründung noch mal das Gepäck durchzugehen.

Greg räusperte sich schließlich. „Leonard, ist es für dich in Ordnung, wenn ich deine Eltern zum Flughafen fahre? Ich wollte mit den Jungs ins Kino, bin also eh auf dem Weg zur Innenstadt.“

„Sicher. Danke“, nickte er geistesabwesend. Sein Blick ruhte immer noch auf Joanna.

***

„Die Leute vom Catering sind eben gekommen, um ihre restlichen Sachen zu holen“, berichtete Nessie, die dabei war, das Geschirr vom Frühstück in die Spülmaschine zu räumen, als Leonard zu ihr in die Küche kam.

„Okay. Wie sieht es mit den Leuten aus, die die Pavillons abbauen wollten?“ Er ging ihr zur Hand.

„Die stecken im Stau und kommen daher etwas später. Sie haben sich gemeldet, als du die Koffer deiner Eltern raus gebracht hast.“

Leonard nickte. „Ist ja auch nicht eilig.“ Er blickte auf die Uhr. Ob seine Eltern schon am Flughafen waren?

***

„Ich wollte auch mitfahren“, beschwerte sich Joanna keine halbe Stunde später bei ihrem Vater, als ihre Großeltern bereits auf dem Weg zum Flughafen waren.

„Jojo, Onkel Greg möchte den Vormittag gern mit seinen Jungs verbringen. Und ich dachte, du bist vielleicht lieber hier bei mir …“ Er ging vor ihr in die Knie. „Wir könnten nach dem Mittagessen einen Ausritt machen. Nur wir beide.“

Sie zog eine Schnute. „Okay, na gut.“

„Na gut?“ Leonard hatte sich etwas mehr Begeisterung erhofft.

Joanna grinste. „Hört sich super an“, sagte sie dann und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Grandma wird mir fehlen …“

„Ich weiß, Liebling. Es sind ja nur vier Wochen.“ Vier Wochen, die ihm ohne Jim wie eine Ewigkeit vorkommen würden.

„Wieso bittest du Jim nicht zu bleiben?“, fragte Joanna leise, aus Angst wieder den Zorn ihres Vaters abzubekommen.

Leonard seufzte. „Ich bin schon froh, dass er Zeit hatte, für die Feier zu kommen, weißt du. Als Captain muss er sich noch einige Bewerbungen durchsehen, von Leuten, die gerne mit auf die Fünfjahresmission wollen. Er muss zusehen, dass auf dem Schiff alles für die lange Reise vorbereitet ist. Da ist viel Arbeit mit verbunden.“

„Stimmt es, dass du mich für dich allein haben willst?“, fragte Joanna daraufhin, und Leonard drängte sich der Verdacht auf, sie habe ihm gerade nicht richtig zugehört.

Ihre Frage verblüffte ihn allerdings etwas. „Nun ja“, begann er, „ich möchte natürlich so viel Zeit wie irgend möglich mit dir verbringen. Jim werde ich die nächsten fünf Jahre täglich sehen, dich nicht.“

Joanna stiegen Tränen in die Augen. „Aber ich will Jim hier haben. Ich werde ja nicht nur dich fünf Jahre nicht mehr sehen, sondern auch ihn nicht.“

Leonard hatte nicht gedacht, dass Joanna dermaßen an Jim hing. Sicher, sie spielten gern und viel miteinander. Jim war ein Kindskopf und tobte oft Stunden lang mit Joanna … Jim war nie richtig erwachsen geworden. Leonard lächelte und wischte Joanna die ersten Tränen aus dem Gesicht, die über ihre Wangen liefen. „Wenn du es dir so sehr wünschst, kann ich ihn fragen. Aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dass er die Zeit hat. In Ordnung?“

Joanna strahlte. „Okay.“ Sie umarmte ihren Vater und drückte mit ihren kleinen Armen so fest zu, dass er für einen Moment nur schwer Luft bekam. „Aber frag ihn schnell. Ich hab Angst, dass er heute schon gehen will.“

***

Zu Leonards Überraschung behielt Joanna Recht. Als er nur wenig später in sein Schlafzimmer kam – vordergründig, um sich umzuziehen – ertappte er Jim dabei, wie dieser seine kleine Reisetasche packte. Leonard lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und klopfte an die weit offen stehende Tür. „Hey.“

Jim packte weiter. „Hey.“

„Joanna hatte befürchtet, dass du heute schon gehen willst.“

Für einen kurzen Moment sah Jim von seiner Tasche zu ihm auf. „Die Pflicht ruft.“

„Jojo hätte dich gerne länger hier bei uns. Ich dachte, sie würde mich gern für sich allein haben. Aber es scheint, sie will auch nicht auf dich verzichten“, erwiderte Leonard und trat zu Jim, der auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Bettes stand. „Du musst nicht gehen, weißt du.“

„Ich will mich nicht aufdrängen. Ich weiß doch, wie sehr du dich auf deine Zeit hier gefreut hast. Und wie du schon sagtest, hab ich zu tun.“

„Wir wissen beide, dass Spock alles im Griff hat. Wenn er sich ein paar Tage frei nimmt, um Nyotas Familie kennen zu lernen, ist das schon viel. Er ist ein Workaholic …“ Leonard setzte sich aufs Bett. „Ich wollte dich heute früh nicht so anfahren, Jim. Aber dein Vorwurf …“

„… War unfair. Ich weiß und es tut mir leid, Bones.“ Jim presste die Lippen aufeinander und setzte sich ihm gegenüber aufs Bett. „Es ist gut, dass wir es nicht überstürzen. Es ist nur ungewohnt für mich. Ich schlafe nachts neben dir, aber nicht mit dir … Und das ist ein sehr … ungewohntes Konzept für mich.“

Bones sah Jim einen langen Augenblick an. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst. Bleib hier bei uns. Wer weiß, wann du das nächste Mal Urlaub machen kannst.“

Jim lächelte mild. „Nur, wenn ich wirklich nicht störe. Ich will dir nicht auf die Nerven gehen.“

Nun lächelte auch Leonard. „Neben Joanna bist du doch mein liebster Quälgeist. Ohne dich würden Jojo und ich uns sicher in wenigen Tagen langweilen.“ Er rückte noch ein wenig näher zu Jim und dieser kam ihm wiederum etwas entgegen. „Also, was ist? Bleibst du?“

„Okay“, nickte Jim, immer noch lächelnd. Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem langen, innigen Kuss, der die Abmachung besiegelte.

***

Es war noch nicht mal zwölf Uhr am Mittag, als Jim ein Klirren aus der Küche hörte. Er wusste, dass Bones und Joanna sich auf einen Ausritt vorbereiteten, also konnte der Übeltäter nur Nessie sein. Dass ihr etwas herunterfiel und zerbrach, sah ihr ganz und gar nicht ähnlich. Sie hatte bisher den Eindruck auf Jim gemacht, stets alles unter Kontrolle zu haben. Lächelnd betrat er die Küche und fand Nessie in ihrem Umstandskleid und mit nackten Füßen vor den Glasscherben von einer von Eleanoras Schüsseln stehend, unter ihr eine Wasserlache. „Was treibst du nur? Ich kann dir doch beim Spülen helfen. Lass mich das aufsammeln“, sagte Jim und ging vor ihr in die Knie, ohne auf eine Reaktion von Nessie zu warten.

„Jim, wo ist Leonard?“, fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

„Er und Jojo wollen einen Ausritt machen.“ Ob sie eine besondere Schüssel hatte fallen lassen und deshalb sofort mit Bones sprechen wollte? Es war doch nur eine Glasschüssel gewesen. Wie wertvoll konnte sie schon gewesen sein?

„Geh ihn holen“, bat sie mit Nachdruck in der Stimme.

Es war ihr drängender Tonfall, der Jim von den Scherben auf und in ihr Gesicht schauen ließ. „Was ist los, Nessie?“

„Du kniest im Fruchtwasser, Jim“, sagte sie und verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse, ehe sie beide Hände in ihren Rücken stemmte. „Ich hab Wehen. Hol Leonard.“

„Oh … oh … ok. Beweg dich nicht, ich bin gleich wieder da!“ Jim stand so schnell auf, dass er fast ausrutschte, und rannte dann so zügig ihn seine Beine trugen zu den Stallungen. „Bones! BONES!“

„Jim, hey. Willst du doch mitkommen?“ Bones saß bereits auf einem beigefarbenen Falben, Joanna neben ihm auf einem etwas kleineren Schimmel. „Wir könnten dir …“

„Nein“, schüttelte Jim den Kopf und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen, während er sich mit den Händen auf den Knien abstützte. „Nessie hat Wehen.“

Mehr musste Jim nicht sagen. Bones stieg von seinem Pferd und gab Jim die Zügel. „Jojo, wir verschieben das. Bitte bring die Pferde zurück in den Stall und komm dann ins Haus.“ Joanna nickte verständnisvoller, als Jim es ihr zugetraut hätte, und übergab die Zügel des Falben an sie. „Wo ist sie?“, wandte sich Bones dann an Jim.

„In der Küche. Ihr ist was runtergefallen, und ich dachte zuerst, sie sei nur ungeschickt gewesen.“

„In welchem Abstand kommen die Wehen?“, fragte Bones, während er Richtung Haus rannte, Jim dicht auf den Fersen.

„Keinen Schimmer. Ich hab sie nicht gefragt. Ich bin gleich los, um dich zu holen.“

Woher hätte Jim auch wissen sollen, was es zu beachten galt? Leonard nickte knapp. „Ich werde sie ins Krankenhaus fahren. Bleibst du bitte hier bei Jojo? Und versuch Greg zu erreichen …“

„Ja, sicher“, nickte Jim, der dankbar dafür war, nicht mitgehen zu müssen. Wenn es einen Anblick gab, den er nicht ertrug, dann war es der, wenn Menschen, die ihm nahe standen, unter Schmerzen leiden mussten.

Kaum, dass sie das Haus erreichten, dessen Tür weit offen stand, stürmte Bones auch schon Richtung Küche. „Nessie!“

„Ich bin hier“, keuchte sie.

Leonard konnte nicht fassen, dass sie in ihrem Zustand versuchte das Fruchtwasser vom Boden aufzuwischen. Diese Frau war doch einfach unmöglich! „Was glaubst du da zu machen?“, herrschte er sie an. „Hast du den Verstand verloren?“

„Ich kann das doch nicht so lassen.“

„Setzt dich gefälligst auf einen Stuhl, während ich den Wagen in die Auffahrt bringe. Ich fahre dich ins Krankenhaus.“

„Das Baby kommt zu früh, Leonard“, brachte Nessie unter großer Anstrengung hervor und ließ sich mehr oder weniger freiwillig von ihm auf einen der Küchenstühle dirigieren. „Es ist zu früh.“

„Das ist nicht schlimm“, sagte er beruhigend und ging vor ihr in die Knie. „Seit wann hast du Wehen, und in welchem Abstand kommen sie?“ Er wischte ihr das verschwitzte Haar aus der Stirn.

„Ich glaub schon den ganzen Morgen. Ich hab gedacht, dass sind nur die üblichen … Rückenschmerzen.“ Sie rang nach Atem. „Ich hab mir nichts weiter dabei gedacht. Sie kommen etwa alle drei Minuten.“

Leonard konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie sich Vorwürfe machte. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, die von ihren Wimpern tropften und ihre Wangen hinab rannen, als eine neue Wehe kam, und sie die Augen schloss, um den Schmerz wegzuatmen. Er wischte ihr die Tränen fort. „Die Lungen deines Babys sind schon ausgereift. Es wird kein Problem sein, hörst du? Deinem Baby wird es gut gehen.“ Er umschloss ihr feuchtes Gesicht mit den Händen und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich bin gleich zurück.“ Und damit verließ er auch schon das Haus.

Jim stand wie vom Donner gerührt da und wusste nicht, was er sagen oder tun konnte. Also wischte er für Nessie den Boden sauber. Die Scherben hatte sie bereits aufgesammelt, während er Bones geholt hatte. Ob alle Südstaatenfrauen so waren, oder ob das eine McCoy Macke war? „Kann ich dir was bringen? Ein Glas Wasser vielleicht?“, wandte er sich dann an Nessie.

Sie brachte kein Nein über die Lippen, krallte sich stattdessen in den Stuhl unter sich und atmete eine weitere Wehe weg und schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Zu kurz. Der Abstand ist zu kurz. Ich schaffe es nicht ins Krankenhaus.“

Jim wurde ganz schwarz vor Augen.

„Ok, wir können los“, erklang Leonards Stimme, als dieser zurück kam.

„Der Abstand ist bestenfalls anderthalb Minuten, Leonard“, keuchte Nessie und sah ihn aus tränenden Augen an. „Wo ist Greg?“

„Er wird unterwegs sein. Jim sagt ihm bescheid.“ Leonard warf Jim einen Blick zu. „Lass uns fahren“, sagte er sanft zu Nessie.

Sie schüttelte verkrampft den Kopf und griff nach Leonards Hand. „Zu schnell …“, brachte sie nur über die Lippen. „Es geht zu schnell.“ Sie begann in kurzen Stößen zu atmen.

„Hast du schon Presswehen?“, fragte Leonard an sie gewandt und sie nickte, während sie seine Hand drückte. „Dann schaffen wir es tatsächlich nicht ins Krankenhaus.“

Leonard ließ seinen Blick für einen Moment durch den Raum schweifen, als könne er irgendwo ein Plakat entdecken, das die ultimative Lösung für die Situation bereithielt. Und dann entdeckte er Joanna, die mit besorgtem Ausdruck im Gesicht im Türrahmen stand. „Jojo, Tante Nessie bekommt ihr Baby. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Alles ist in Ordnung.“ Er warf Jim einen eindringlichen Blick zu. „Kümmere dich um sie.“

Jim nickte, ging hinüber zu Joanna und nahm sie bei der Hand. Sie drückte die seine, und er versuchte ihr ein zuversichtliches Lächeln zu schenken. In diesem Augenblick fühlte er sich jedoch genauso verloren wie das kleine Mädchen neben ihm.

„Leg den Arm um mich“, wies Leonard seine Cousine an. „Ich trage dich nach oben ins Schlafzimmer. Da hast du es bequemer.“

„Ich werde alles versauen“, jammerte sie verzweifelt.

Leonard konnte nur leise lachen. „Nichts, was nicht gewaschen werden kann, und nun sei ein gutes Mädchen und tu was der Doktor dir sagt.“

Nessie gehorchte müde lächelnd und krallte sich in seinen Nacken, als sie eine erneute Wehe bekam. Als der Schmerz nachließ, lehnte sie ihr Gesicht erschöpft in Leonards Halsbeuge und ließ sich von ihm die Treppen hinauftragen. „Ich hab meine Tasche nicht mitgenommen“, sagte sie mit rauer Stimme.

„Wir haben alles da. Und Kleidung für dein Baby kann jederzeit besorgt werden. Du musst dir um nichts Sorgen machen, hörst du? Ich bin da und kümmere mich um alles“, ließ er sie wissen und drückte ihr ein Küsschen auf das verschwitzte Haar. In ihrem Schlafzimmer angekommen, legte er sie auf dem Bett ab.

„Nimm den Quilt weg. Ich will ihn nicht ruinieren“, bat sie ihn.

Leonard seufzte und zog den Quilt unter ihr heraus, von dem er wusste, dass er ein Geschenk seiner Mutter an Nessie gewesen war. Selbst in ihrem jetzigen Zustand versuchte sie noch auf derlei Unwichtigkeiten zu achten. Sie war schon eine bemerkenswerte Frau. „Ich wasche mich und bereite alles vor. Leg dich hin und versuch dich etwas zu entspannen.“

Sie nickte, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Leonard zu ihr zurückkam und einen Stapel Handtücher mitbrachte. „Vielleicht möchtest du was Bequemes anziehen?“

Sie nickte erneut. „Ok.“

Ihr langes, dunkles Haar klebte an ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Haut war gerötet, und sie zitterte leicht. Leonard wusste jedoch, dass das vollkommen normal war. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern.

Er brachte ihr ein Kleidungsstück, das wie ein Schlafshirt aussah. Es war locker und dünn und reichte ihr gerade so über den Po. „Ist das ok?“

„Ja, danke.“ Sie nahm das Shirt und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, um das Kleid und alles andere auszuziehen. „Leonard …“

Sie musste nicht mehr sagen. Er war bereits bei ihr, um ihr zu helfen. Ihr Kleid klebte klamm an ihrem überhitzten Körper, also half er ihr dabei es auszuziehen. Ihr kugelrunder Bauch schien wie eine Last an ihr zu hängen, die sie endlich loswerden wollte. „Ganz langsam …“

Sie atmete nur. Zu mehr schien ihr die Kraft zu fehlen. Schließlich ließ sie sich das Shirt von Leonard überziehen.

„Hast du dir eine besondere Stellung ausgesucht? Möchtest du stehen, sitzen, liegen?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte eine Wasserentbindung.“

Eine entsprechende Badewanne hatten sie hier nicht. Er hätte ihr den Wunsch gerne erfüllt, konnte es jedoch nicht. „Ich werde jetzt mal nachsehen, wie weit der Muttermund offen ist. Das könnte etwas unangenehm werden.“

Nessie ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken, als Leonard sich neben sie setzte und ihre Beine etwas spreizte. Dass er ausgerechnet das Baby seiner Cousine entbinden würde, hatte er nicht erwartet. Sie waren miteinander so vertraut wie Bruder und Schwester. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, sie während der Entbindung zu begleiten und das noch dazu als Arzt. „Sieht gut aus, Nessie“, sagte er, während er den Muttermund ertastete und mit der linken Hand die Position des Babys erfühlte. „Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern. Das Baby liegt richtig. Der Kopf befindet sich bereits im Geburtskanal.“

„Wo ist Greg?“, fragte sie Leonard, ihre Verzweiflung deutlich spürbar. „JIM?!“, schrie sie dann mit mehr Kraft, als Leonard ihr in diesem Zustand noch zugetraut hätte.

Dieser kam nur wenige Sekunden später um die Ecke, Joanna im Kielwasser. „Nessie.“

„Wo ist mein Mann?!“

„Sie stecken im Stau.“

Nessie keuchte und klemmte die Beine zusammen. „Ich muss warten.“

Leonard wandte den Blick von Jim und seiner Tochter ab und sah Nessie an, als wäre sie dem Wahnsinn anheim gefallen. „Das wirst du nicht.“

„Er wollte dabei sein“, brachte sie schwer atmend heraus, und eine erneute Wehe setzte ein. Diesmal wesentlich schmerzhafter als zuvor, weil sie sie nicht zulassen wollte. Ein Schmerzschrei löste sich von ihren Lippen.

Leonard packte sie bei den Schultern und zog sie leicht zu sich herauf in eine halbwegs sitzende Position. „Greg wird es nicht schaffen. Du kannst das nicht aufhalten. Du schadest deinem Baby und dir und das lasse ich nicht zu! Hast du mich verstanden?“

Ihr rannen Tränen über die Wangen, und Leonard konnte nicht sagen, ob es an dem lag, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte, oder an den Schmerzen.

„Greg wird stinksauer sein, wenn du jetzt nicht tust, was ich dir sage. Ich weiß, dass das für euch wichtig ist, und er bei allen Geburten dabei sein wollte. Aber er schafft es diesmal einfach nicht.“ Leonard versuchte sich zu beruhigen und zwang sich, sanfter mit ihr zu sprechen. „Bitte, mach mit.“

„Ich schaffe es nicht ohne ihn“, erwiderte sie weinend und verkrampfte sich. Es folgte schweres Atmen, das einige lange Sekunden andauerte, dann sah sie Leonard fest an. „Er stützt mich immer und hält meine Hände. Ich brauche ihn …“

Leonard wusste, dass er diese Rolle nicht übernehmen und gleichzeitig das Baby entbinden konnte. Und dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf Jim und Joanna, die immer noch im Türrahmen standen und vollkommen hilflos aussahen. „Jim wird dich stützen.“

Jims Augen wurden vor Schock so groß wie Untertassen.

„Komm her, Jim, und setz dich hinter Nessie. Wenn das Baby kommt, musst du sie leicht nach vorn schieben.“

„Ich … äh …“ Jim fühlte wie sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte, nur um dann doppelt so schnell weiter zu schlagen.

„Und was mache ich?“, fragte Joanna und eilte aufgeregt zu ihrem Vater hinüber. „Darf ich deine Krankenschwester sein?“

Leonard schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. „Ja, darfst du.“

„Super!“ Sie klatschte vor Freude in die Hände und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Bring mir bitte mein Medkit. Es liegt in meinem Schlafzimmer, links neben dem Bett. Und dann gehst du dir ordentlich die Hände waschen.“

Joanna nickte und tat, was ihr Vater von ihr verlangte.

Jim zog rasch die Schuhe aus und setzte sich breitbeinig hinter Nessie. Er lehnte sich gegen das obere Ende des Bettes und sie sich wiederum an ihn.

„Es tut mir leid, Jim“, sagte sie flüsternd. „Das muss furchtbar für dich sein.“

Jim legte sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf. „Unerwartet, aber nicht furchtbar“, erwiderte er. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass seine Mutter genauso gelitten haben musste, als sie ihn zur Welt gebracht hatte. Nur würde Nessie später, wenn sie ihr Baby in den Armen hielt, ihren Mann wiedersehen. Seiner Mutter war dieses Glück nie vergönnt gewesen, und erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, wie schwer diese Zeit für sie gewesen sein musste. Sie hatte sich wahrscheinlich genauso wie Nessie darauf verlassen, dass ihr Mann stets bei ihr sein, und ihr in derlei Situationen beistehen würde. „Du machst das fabelhaft. Ehrlich.“

„So fühlt es sich nicht an“, sagte sie gerade noch so, ehe eine erneute Schmerzwelle über sie hereinbrach. 

Jim reichte ihr automatisch die Hände und sie drückte mit einer Kraft zu, die er dieser Frau absolut nicht zugetraut hätte. Während er seine eigenen Schmerzen verzweifelt zu ignorieren versuchte, konnte er sich vage vorstellen, was Nessie in diesem Moment durchmachte. Als sich ihr Griff lockerte, entspannte sich auch Jim wieder. „Meine Güte, hast du Kraft“, lächelte er und legte seine Wange an ihr Haar.

Sie entspannte sich gegen seine Brust.

Joanna kam im selben Moment mit dem Medkit und holte ganz selbstverständlich den medizinischen Trikorder hervor, den sie ihrem Vater gab.

Er nickte ihr dankbar und auch stolz zu. Es verblüffte ihn, dass sie kein bisschen Angst zu haben schien. Aus ihr könnte in der Tat einmal eine sehr fähige Krankenschwester werden, überlegte er. Dann scannte er Nessie und das Baby. „Eure Werte sind vollkommen normal, Nessie. Alles verläuft wunderbar.“ Nessie nickte, und ließ mit Jims Hilfe eine weitere Wehe zu. „Jojo, holst du mir eine Schüssel mit heißem Wasser und einen Waschlappen?“

„Ok.“ Und wieder flitzte das Mädchen geschäftig davon.

Leonard schob Nessies Beine noch ein Stück weiter auseinander. „Wir sind soweit, Nessie. Alles ist vorbereitet. Wenn die nächste Wehe kommt, möchte ich, dass du anfängst zu pressen.“

Sie nickte. Leonard tauschte einen Blick mit Jim. Und dann ging es los. Nessies Hände umschlossen Jims, dann holte sie Luft und presste diese in ihren Unterleib. In wenigen Sekunden war es vorbei. Nessie entspannte sich. „Sehr gut. Das Köpfchen kommt, Nessie“, lobte Leonard sie. „Das machst du wunderbar.“

Jim fragte sich, ob es normal war, dass schwangere Frauen so viel gelobt wurden, während sie ihre Kinder zur Welt brachten. Oder war das einfach Bones’ Art, oder weil ihm Nessie so wichtig war? Egal was es war, Jim beschloss, Bones dabei zu unterstützen und flüsterte Nessie unentwegt aufmunternde Worte ins Ohr, während sie beinahe hechelnd atmete, ehe sie die Luft wieder in ihren Leib presste.

„Weiter pressen, Nessie. Nicht aufhören, gleich ist das Köpfchen draußen.“

Und Nessie presste. Sie presste, obwohl sie längst keine Luft mehr in den Lungen und eigentlich auch keine Kraft mehr hatte.

Leonard lächelte sie an. „Das Köpfchen ist da. Gleich hast du es geschafft. Noch eine Wehe, dann hast du es überstanden. Gib noch mal alles.“

„Kann nicht mehr …“, keuchte sie und ließ sich erschöpft gegen Jim sinken.

Jim streichelte mit den Daumen über ihre Handrücken. „Doch, du kannst. Du bist so stark.“

„Jetzt, Nessie!“, rief Leonard und stützte das schmierige Köpfchen des Babys, während er Nessie einen zuversichtlichen Blick zuwarf. „Pressen!“

Sie mobilisierte ihre letzten Kräfte, drückte wieder Jims Hände zusammen und tat, was Leonard von ihr verlangte. Als sie sich abermals entspannte, strahlte Leonard sie an und hob das kleine Bündel soweit an, dass sie es sehen konnte. „Du hast eine Tochter bekommen. Eine wunderschöne, gesunde Tochter.“

Nessie fing an zu weinen. Sie war so erleichtert und so glücklich und auch vollkommen erschöpft. Jim stützte sie, damit sie ihre Tochter sehen konnte. Er wusste, dass sie sich aus eigener Kraft nicht mehr halten konnte.

Joanna reichte ihrem Vater den angeforderten Waschlappen, damit er das Baby waschen konnte, und kaum, dass das Gesicht gesäubert und die Atemwege frei waren, fing der Säugling an zu schreien.

Jim war überwältigt. Er hatte sich zuerst nicht vorstellen können, dass es was Schlimmeres gab, als bei einer Entbindung dabei zu sein und nun war er froh, dass er es hatte miterleben dürfen. Selbst ihm rannen ein paar Tränen des Glücks über die Wangen.

Das Baby war knallrot und schrie aus Leibeskräften, während Leonard es sicher hielt und wusch.

„Darf ich die Nabelschnur durchschneiden?“, bat Joanna und sah sowohl ihre Tante als auch ihren Vater voller Hoffnung an.

„Sicher“, erwiderte Nessie.

Leonard zeigte seiner Tochter, wo sie die Nabelschnur durchtrennen durfte, und wickelte den Säugling dann in eins der größeren Badetücher, ehe er seine neugeborene Nichte an ihre Mutter weiterreichte. „Sie ist wunderschön. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich“, sagte er zu Nessie.

Jim schälte sich hinter ihr hervor, warf noch einen Blick auf das Baby und gratulierte Nessie dann, ehe er mit Joanna zusammen das Schlafzimmer verließ. Nessie brauchte Ruhe, und so konnte Bones die Nachuntersuchung ungestört vornehmen und sämtliche Handschläge verrichten, die noch zu tun waren.

„Sag mal“, wandte sich Jim an Joanna, die ihn bei der Hand hielt, „sind die Ferien bei euch immer so aufregend?“

Joanna grinste ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Nein.“

Jim nickte. „Gut. Das beruhigt mich.“ Für einen Moment betrachtete er Joanna, die Bones gerade jetzt wieder unglaublich ähnlich sah. „Wie kommt es, dass du keine Angst hattest, oder dich geekelt hast?“ Sie hatte die Entbindung mit Staunen beobachtet und zugesehen, wie das Baby gekommen war. Jim selbst war froh, dass ihm dieser Anblick erspart geblieben war.

„Letztes Jahr hab ich die Ferien zwei Wochen auf einer Farm verbracht, und da hat eine Kuh gekalbt. Ich durfte dabei sein. Das war irre spannend“, berichtete sie mit leuchtenden Augen, als sie sich daran erinnerte. „Irgendwie ist das doch dasselbe.“

Ob Mensch und Tier so gleich waren, bezweifelte Jim. Noch dazu war es Joannas Tante gewesen, die unter Schmerzen gelitten hatte. Vielleicht lag es Joanna wirklich im Blut, dass sie solche Situationen ganz gelassen hinnahm.

„Der Arzt sagte mir, es würde wieder ein Junge werden“, flüsterte Nessie ungläubig und sah von der Tochter in ihrem Arm zu Leonard auf. Inzwischen war der Säugling ruhig und lag schlummernd mit einem Ohr nahe des Herzens seiner Mutter.

Leonard brummte, während er das Bett frisch bezog. Er hatte Nessie in den antiken Schaukelstuhl vor dem Fenster bugsiert. „Quacksalber gibt es überall.“

„Wir hatten einige schöne Jungennamen rausgesucht …“, sinnierte sie. „Wie sollen wir dich nennen, mein kleiner Engel?“, fragte sie ihre Tochter und lächelte entzückt. „Ich hab mir so sehr eine Tochter gewünscht.“

Leonard war fertig mit seiner Arbeit und ging vor Nessie in die Hocke. „Und nun hast du eine.“

„Sie ist so klein und zerbrechlich.“

„Klein, ja. Aber nicht zerbrechlich. Sie ist eine McCoy“, zwinkerte Leonard ihr zu. „Du kannst dich jetzt mit ihr hinlegen. Ich fahre in die Stadt und besorge alles Nötige.“

„Danke, Leonard. Für alles. Ich liebe dich.“

„Und ich liebe dich.“ Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Nun ruh dich etwas aus. Ich rufe Greg an und sage ihm, dass alles gut verlaufen ist, und er sich keine Sorgen machen muss. Nicht, dass der arme Kerl im Stau verzweifelt.“

„Ich danke dir“, nickte Nessie und kuschelte sich mit ihrer schlafenden Tochter ins Bett.

Leonard sah sie noch einen Moment lang an, ehe er die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich zu zog und zu Jim und Joanna nach unten ging. Was für ein Vormittag …


	10. Chapter 10

Jim beschäftigte sich mit Joanna, während Bones in die Stadt fuhr, um Windeln, Kleidung und alles andere zu besorgen, das ein Neugeborenes brauchte. Joanna wollte den entfallenen Ausritt mit Jim machen, aber dieser zog es vor in der Nähe des Hauses zu bleiben, falls Nessie etwas brauchte. Joanna verstand sein Argument, was ihn einmal mehr erstaunte. Sie war ein ganz erstaunliches Kind. Und so führten sie sämtliche Pferde auf die große Koppel, verbrachten die Zeit mit Spielen, Eiscreme und einer wilden Wasserschlacht im Pool, bis Bones zurückkam.

„Sind Greg und die Jungs inzwischen wieder da?“, fragte Leonard, als er Joanna aus dem Pool half und sie in ein großes Badetuch wickelte.

„Keine Ahnung.“ Jim zuckte die Schultern, als er nach Joanna aus dem Pool stieg. „Falls ja, hat sich keiner von ihnen hier gemeldet.“

„Angerufen hat er auch nicht?“

Jim schüttelte den Kopf.

Im Radio hatte Leonard von einem Unfall im südlichen Teil der Innenstadt gehört und diesen absichtlich umfahren. Allerdings war es auch seine Heimatstadt und er kannte sich, im Gegensatz zu seinem Schwager, aus. Es war durchaus möglich, dass Greg genau dort feststeckte und deshalb nicht aus der Stadt kam.

„Ich rufe ihn nochmals an“, ließ Leonard ihn wissen. „Könntet ihr mir eben helfen, die Taschen aus dem Wagen rein zutragen?“

„Klar“, erwiderte Joanna lächelnd und Jim nickte ihm nur knapp zu.

Jim trocknete sich gar nicht erst ab. Er genoss es viel zu sehr, sich die nasse Haut von der Sonne trocknen zu lassen, die auch an diesem Tag schien und unbarmherzige Hitze produzierte.

Gerade als Jim die letzte Tasche aus dem Wagen holte, ertönte hinter ihm eine Hupe und Greg kam die Auffahrt rauf. „Wo sind sie?“, fragte er aufgeregt, den größten Blumenstrauß in den Händen haltend, den Jim je gesehen hatte, während er der Fahrertür einen Stoß mit dem Fuß gab. Seine beiden Söhne folgten ihm. Der kleine Tim mit einem halben Duzend bunten Luftballons bewaffnet, während Phillip einen dicken, hellbraunen Plüschbären an die Brust gedrückt hielt. 

„Oben. Ich gratuliere dir. Euch.“ Jim reichte Greg die Hand, und dieser drückte sie dankbar.

Und ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwanden die Drei im Haus. Jim sah ihnen lächelnd nach.

„Sie … äh … schlafen“, stammelte Jim ihnen leise nach, aber es war zu spät. Und vermutlich war es Nessie ohnehin egal geweckt zu werden, da sie seit Stunden auf die Rückkehr ihrer Männer wartete.

Jim sah ein bisschen wehmütig zum Haus, ehe er der kleinen Gruppe hinein folgte. Das war Familienglück, das er bisher so nie erlebt hatte. Es kam ihm so unwirklich vor. Und doch freute er sich für sie. Für sie alle. Er wünschte nur, selbst ein Teil davon sein zu können.

Als Jim die Haustür hinter sich schloss, konnte er von oben die aufgeregten Stimmen hören. Greg, der außer sich vor Freude war. Nessie, die ihm alles erzählte. Und dann die Stimmen der Jungen, die beinahe gleichzeitig fragten: „Eine Schwester?“ Sie klangen etwas enttäuscht, fand Jim. Er musste grinsen. Typisch Jungen. Sie hatten sich auf einen weiteren Bruder gefreut, mit dem sie allerhand Blödsinn hätten anstellen können, sobald er alt genug gewesen wäre. Stattdessen bekamen sie eine kleine Schwester, von der sie glaubten, dass sie sie beschützen würden müssen. Aber wenn das Mädchen ihrer Mutter auch nur im Geringsten ähnlich war, dann hatten die Jungs keine Ahnung, was auf sie zukam.

Jim stellte die letzte Tasche am Treppenabsatz ab und fühlte plötzlich, wie sich zwei Arme um ihn schlangen. „Hey“, grüßte Bones ihn und küsste sein Ohr. „Du warst toll heute Mittag.“ 

Jim drehte leicht den Kopf, konnte Bones jedoch nur schlecht aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sehen. „Ich hab praktisch nichts gemacht. Du bist eindeutig der Held des Tages.“

Bones’ Arme zogen ihn etwas dichter an sich heran. „Einigen wir uns darauf, dass wir ein gutes Team waren. Ich bin nicht fürs Heldsein geschaffen.“

Jim legte den Kopf nach hinten auf Bones’ Schulter und ließ sich nur allzu gern von ihm küssen. „Ihr McCoys seid einfach viel zu bescheiden“, sagte Jim, nachdem sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander gelöst hatten. „Und ich bewundere dich jedes Mal aufs Neue, wenn du in solchen Situation so ruhig und besonnen bleibst.“

„Das lernt man während des Medizinstudiums“, schmunzelte Bones.

Jim nickte leicht und ließ sich abermals von Bones küssen. Dann löste er sich aus der Umarmung. „Wo ist Joanna?“

Bones nickte die Treppen rauf. „Oben. Ich schätze, sie wird bereits ein halbes Duzend Namen ersonnen haben.“ Er nahm die letzte Tasche. „Ich bringe die eben noch rauf und sehe mal, wie es meinen Patienten geht. Ich bin in ein paar Minuten wieder bei dir.“

„Ok“, nickte Jim. Instinktiv wollte er Bones eigentlich folgen, aber er wollte sich nicht aufdrängen, und sicher würde sich Nessie über die Privatsphäre freuen. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie unangenehm es ihr gewesen sein musste, dass ausgerechnet er, der ja bis vor wenigen Tagen noch ein Fremder für sie gewesen war, bei der Entbindung hatte helfen müssen.

Während Bones die Treppen hinauf ging, sah sich Jim einen Moment im Foyer um. Dann entschloss er sich, die Wartezeit damit zu verbringen, sich etwas auf der großen Couch im Wohnzimmer auszustrecken. Nicht nur waren die Nächte hier viel zu kurz, auch waren die Tage mit mehr Aufregung gefüllt, als er der Familie McCoy zugetraut hätte. 

Ehe Jim sich versah, schlief er auch schon ein. Er war sich nicht mal mehr sicher, ob sein Kopf das Kissen noch berührt hatte oder nicht.

***

„Ich hoffe, dass ich nichts vergessen habe“, sagte Leonard und zeigte Nessie seine Errungenschaften. „Hier sind Windeln, Schnuller, Fläschchen, Kleidung für … ähm.“ Er sah den Säugling in Nessies Armen einen sehr langen Augenblick an. Dann blickte er von Nessie zu Greg. „Wisst ihr schon, wie sie heißen soll?“

Greg sah etwas ratlos aus, und Leonard konnte beobachten, wie Nessie ihren Mann einen Moment lang nachdenklich ansah, ehe ihr Blick wieder ihrer Tochter galt. „Ich finde Seraphine sehr schön“, flüsterte sie dann fast und bedachte ihr Neugeborenes mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln.

„Ungewöhnlich, aber schön. Was bedeutet der Name?“, wollte Leonard wissen.

Greg zuckte die Schultern, aber Nessie hatte auch darauf eine Antwort. „Engel. Der Name ist hebräisch und bedeutet Engel. Und sie ist wie ein Geschenk des Himmels für mich.“ Nessie sah erneut von ihrer Tochter zu Greg auf. „Was meinst du, Schatz?“

„Phine. Ja, hört sich gut an.“

Nessie verdrehte die Augen. „War klar, dass du gleich einen Spitznamen findest.“

„Was suchst du auch immer so lange Namen raus“, zwinkerte er ihr zu.

„Phillip und Timothy sind doch nicht lang …“, grummelte Nessie.

Leonard konnte daraufhin nur grinsen, lehnte sich zu seiner Nichte herab und gab ihr ein Küsschen auf den Flaum, der ihren Kopf anstelle von Haar bedeckte. „Willkommen in der Familie, Seraphine.“ 

Greg half ihm, die restlichen Einkäufe auszupacken. Phil, Tim und Jojo hatten sich längst wieder aus dem Staub gemacht und tobten irgendwo im Garten herum. Leonard konnte ihr Lachen durch das offene Fenster hören. Offenbar war ihnen das Baby, das fast durchgehend schlief, zu langweilig. Leonard betrachtete seine Nichte noch einen gedehnten Moment lang mit Bedauern, ehe er das Trio wieder allein ließ. Wenn er von seiner Mission zurückkehren würde, würde sie bereits fünf Jahre alt sein. Fast alt genug, um zur Schule zu gehen.

Fünf Jahre ohne Jim kamen ihm jedoch noch unvorstellbarer vor, was dazu führte, dass Leonard sich Vorwürfe machte. Was sagte das über ihn als Vater und Familienmensch aus, wenn er alle anderen zurückließ, um bei dem Mann sein zu können, den er schon seit Jahren liebte?

***

Wenig später fand Leonard Jim schlafend und murmelnd auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und beobachtete ihn einen kurzen Moment. Die Ruhe des Augenblicks wurde gestört, als Greg die Treppen herunter gepoltert kam und ihn wissen ließ, dass Nessie während des Stillens eingeschlafen war, ebenso das Baby.

„Kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?“, fragte Leonard impulsiv und sah wieder hinüber zu Jim.

„Nach dem heutigen Tag hast du mehr als einen Gefallen bei mir gut, Leonard“, ließ ihn Greg wissen.

Seine Worte veranlassten Leonard, dass er ihm wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Es war ihm unangenehm seinen Schwager damit zu behelligen, aber ihm war auch bewusst, dass ihm die Zeit davon rannte. Nessie und Greg würden nicht den ganzen Sommer mit ihren Kindern hier verbringen.

„Schieß los“, forderte Greg ihn auf, als sich unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen ausbreitete.

Leonard warf einen weiteren flüchtigen Blick hinüber zu Jim. „Kannst du Jojo heute Abend etwas beschäftigen? Ich würde gerne … Ich …“ Seine Augen huschten zwischen Jim und Greg hin und her.

„Du willst mit ihm allein sein.“ Gregs Stimme war vollkommen ruhig.

Leonard entspannte sich augenblicklich und entließ die unbewusst angehaltene Luft aus seinen Lungen. „Ja.“

Greg legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und grinste. „Ich weiß, wie sich Entzug anfühlt“, ließ er Leonard wissen. „Im letzten Drittel der Schwangerschaften hab ich mich nicht mehr so recht getraut …“

„Sex während einer Schwangerschaft ist durchaus in Ordnung. Das solltest du inzwischen wissen.“ Noch während die Worte über Leonards Lippen kamen, fragte er sich, welcher Teufel ihn da eben geritten hatte, das zu sagen. Er fühlte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Er hatte nie zuvor mit Greg über Sex gesprochen. So nahe standen sie sich nun auch wieder nicht. Davon abgesehen war Leonard ein Südstaaten-Gentleman, der Genießen und Schweigen für mehr als ein Sprichwort hielt.

Greg nickte. Plötzlich schien ihm das Thema auch unangenehm zu werden, dennoch lächelte er und klopfte Leonard auf die Schulter. „Ich lasse mir was einfallen.“

„Danke“, nickte Leonard, immer noch etwas verkrampft. Zu seiner Erleichterung wollte Greg nach seinen Söhnen schauen und ließ ihn wieder allein im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer stehen. Abermals fiel Leonards Blick auf Jim, der von dem kleinen Gespräch und seinen Plänen nicht das Geringste mitbekommen hatte.

***

Als Jim blinzelnd die Augen öffnete, dämmerte es bereits. Er brauchte einige Sekunden, bis ihm klar wurde, wo er war. Und dann entdeckte er Bones, der ihm gegenüber in einem der üppigen Sessel saß und ihn mit einem seltsam fremden, gleichzeitig zärtlichen Blick bedachte. „Du hättest mich wecken sollen“, murmelte Jim und setzte sich verschlafen auf. „Wie spät ist es?“

„Es ist kurz nach halb neun“, sagte Bones und stemmte sich aus dem Sessel. Er kam zu Jim hinüber und setzte sich vor die Couch auf den Boden. „Du warst total erledigt. Ich brachte es nicht übers Herz, dich zu wecken.“

Jim konnte nicht fassen. Er war schon oft auf Bones’ Couch eingeschlafen, als sie noch zusammen zur Akademie gegangen waren, und auch auf der Enterprise, wenn sie einen angenehmen, aber zu langen Abend mit zu viel Alkohol zusammen verbracht hatten. Und immer hatte Bones ihn mehr oder weniger freundlich geweckt, um ihn in sein eigenes Quartier zurückzutreiben. Dass Bones ihn nun schlafen ließ, war daher Jims bescheidener Meinung nach geradezu unfassbar. „Wie lang hast du da gesessen?“, fragte er vorsichtig. Immerhin hatte er sich irgendwann am späten Nachmittag hingelegt und nun war es bereits Abend. Er hatte demnach mehr als drei Stunden geschlafen.

Bones zuckte die Schultern. „Eine Stunde vielleicht. Ich weiß nicht so genau. Falls du Hunger hast, es ist noch Pizza da.“

„Eine Stunde?“, fragte Jim und gab sich keine Mühe seine Verblüffung zu unterdrücken. Einmal mehr erstaunte ihn Bones. Was konnte Bones eine Stunde lang getan haben, während er ihm beim Schlafen zugesehen hatte? Jim war sich sicher, dass er im umgekehrten Fall vor Langeweile selbst eingedöst wäre.

Bones zuckte erneut die Schultern. „Du hast nie zuvor so zufrieden und entspannt ausgesehen“, sagte er leichthin.

Jim blinzelte überrascht, dann lächelte er. „Ich fühle mich hier wohl. Hier bei dir.“ Er nahm Bones’ Hand und führte sie für einen Kuss an seine Lippen.

Bones drehte sich noch ein Stück, so dass er Jim direkt ansehen konnte. Dann ließ er die freie Hand durch Jims Haar gleiten und schließlich auf seiner Wange ruhen. „Ich weiß gar nicht, warum wir damit so lange gewartet haben“, flüsterte er. „Es fühlt sich so gut an, so richtig.“

„Ja, allerdings.“ Und es gab nichts, dass Jim in diesem Moment in größeres Staunen hätte versetzen können. Er saß dem besten Freund seines Lebens gegenüber und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als den Moment für immer festhalten zu können. Dieses Gefühl war so überwältigend und neu für Jim, dass es ihm Angst machte. Gleichzeitig kämpfte er gegen den Instinkt an, der ihm riet sich schnell aus dem Staub zu machen, ehe ihm die ganze Sache außer Kontrolle geriet. Er fühlte sich schrecklich hin und her gerissen, aber er wusste auch, dass er nicht mehr ohne Bones sein wollte. Schließlich lehnte er sich vor und küsste ihn lange und innig. 

Ein Räuspern erklang hinter ihnen. Greg stand in der Tür. „Ich würde mir mit den Kindern gern einen Film hier ansehen.“ Er deutete zum Fernseher hinüber. „Wenn das okay ist?“

„Sicher.“ Bones erhob sich verlegen und reichte Jim die Hand, um ihn von der Couch zu ziehen. „Komm, Jim. Du solltest eh mal etwas essen.“ Als sie an Greg vorbei gingen, zwinkerte dieser Leonard zu.

„Was ist mit meinen Cholesterinwerten? Pizza ist nichts, was du mir sonst erlauben würdest zu essen und …“

„Halt die Klappe, Jim“, unterbrach Bones ihn und konnte sich ein Lächeln kaum verkneifen. „Ab morgen bist du auf Diät, wenn du mir jetzt dumm kommst.“

„Würde ich doch nie“, feixte Jim und folgte Bones bereitwillig in die Küche. Joanna und Tim kamen ihnen mit großen Popcorneimern entgegen, während Phil versuchte einige Flaschen Limonade unversehrt ins Wohnzimmer zu bringen. Er war einige Schritte hinter ihnen und beachtete weder Jim noch Bones, als sie fast mit ihm zusammenstießen. „Was sie sich wohl ansehen?“

„Möchtest du auch den Film schauen?“, fragte Leonard und reichte Jim sowohl zwei Stücke Pizza auf einem Teller als auch ein Bier, kaum dass Jim am Tisch saß.

Jim tat einen Moment, als müsse er darüber nachdenken, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, eigentlich nicht.“

„Wir könnten nachher einen Spaziergang machen. Ich muss die Pferde auch noch reinholen.“

„Wie wäre ein Ausritt?“, fragte Jim voller Hoffnung und biss herzhaft in die Pizza. Er konnte kaum fassen, dass Bones ihm so ungesundes Essen gestattete.

„Nicht im Dunkeln. Das ist zu gefährlich. Wenn du umknickst und dir was verstauchst, kann ich das schnell verarzten. Wenn den Pferden was passiert, bringt meine Mutter mich um. Ich dachte wirklich an einen ganz simplen Spaziergang. Einfach etwas die Natur genießen. Wenn wir erst mal auf Mission sind, werden wir kaum noch dazu kommen.“

„Du vermisst Georgia jetzt schon.“ Jim konnte Bones nur allzu gut verstehen. „In Ordnung, wenn ich vorher noch duschen darf. Ich hab den ganzen Tag geschwitzt.“

Bones nickte. Er hatte selbst vor dem Essen geduscht und konnte daher Jims Wunsch nur allzu gut verstehen. „Sicher. Während du duschst, sehe ich noch mal nach Nessie.“

„Du bist so eine Glucke. Lass sie doch in Ruhe. Wenn irgendwas nicht stimmen würde, würde sie es dich bestimmt wissen lassen.“

„Sie hat sich geweigert nach der Entbindung ins Krankenhaus zu gehen.“

Jim zuckte die Schultern. „Und wenn schon. Sie weiß eben, dass der beste Arzt auf der Erde ohnehin schon da ist, um nach ihr und ihrer Tochter zu sehen.“

Das Kompliment überhörte Bones absichtlich. Dass Jim ihn immer wieder auf einen Sockel stellte, behagte ihm nicht sonderlich. „Ich fühle mich wohler, wenn ich noch mal nach ihnen gesehen hab.“

„Ich weiß, Bones. Ich weiß.“ Jim lächelte und verdrückte in Windeseile nicht nur die zwei, sondern drei Stücke Pizza. Das Bier trank Bones zur Hälfte mit. Jim war gerne bereit, fortan alles mit Bones zu teilen.

***

Nachdem sie die Pferde in ihren jeweiligen Boxen untergebracht hatten, war es vollkommen dunkel. Allerdings war es eine wolkenlose Nacht, so dass über ihnen die Sterne funkelten. Von der Erde aus sahen sie viel geheimnisvoller und romantischer aus, als von der Brücke der Enterprise, fand Jim.

Bones’ Hand legte sich in seine, als dieser die Richtung vorgab und Jim hinüber zur kleinen Pfirsichplantage dirigierte, die seine Eltern betrieben. Es war eigentlich nichts Besonderes. Nur eine halbwegs ebene Fläche auf welcher rund fünfzig Pfirsichbäume standen. Bones pflückte eine der Früchte und reichte sie an Jim weiter. „Das sind die Besten, die es in ganz Georgia gibt. Koste mal.“

„Würde ich auch behaupten, wären das die Bäume meiner Eltern“, zwinkerte Jim, tat Bones jedoch den Gefallen und biss in die Frucht. Etwas Saft rann ihm über das Kinn. „Lecker“, schmatzte er und ließ sich von Bones den Saft vom Kinn wischen. „Kein Wunder, dass du keine Importe isst.“

Bones zuckte leicht die Schulter, nahm Jim den Pfirsich aus der Hand und biss selbst hinein. „Sie sind noch nicht ganz reif. Eine Woche noch, würde ich sagen. Dann können die Pflücker kommen.“

„Pflücker?“

„Glaubst du, das machen wir allein? Nein, mein Lieber, das ist zu viel Arbeit. Und ich hab meinen Eltern auch schon vor Jahren verboten, auf den Bäumen herum zu klettern. Wir haben jedes Jahr vier Leute hier, die bei der Ernte helfen.“ Jim nickte, ehe er Bones küsste. Er schmeckte herrlich süß nach Pfirsich. „Wofür war der?“

„Du bist noch vielseitiger als ich gedacht hätte. Ich finde es erstaunlich, dass du mich nach so vielen Jahren noch überraschen kannst.“

Sie sahen einander im fahlen Mondlicht einen langen Moment in die Augen, dann verflocht Bones wieder seine Finger mit Jims. „Da hinten ist ein kleiner Hügel. Ich bin als Junge oft dorthin gegangen, wenn ich allein sein wollte.“

„Wie warst du als Junge?“, fragte Jim, als er Bones erneut folgte. Sein Daumen glitt in einer stetigen Bewegung zärtlich über Bones’ Handrücken.

„Keine Ahnung. Nicht viel anders als heute, schätze ich.“

Die Allee aus Pfirsichbäumen schien sich endlos hinzuziehen. Jim konnte kaum fassen, dass das ‚nur’ an die fünfzig Bäume sein sollten. Schließlich erreichten sie einen kleinen Hügel, auf dem ein großer Baum thronte. Jim erkannte die Sorte nicht, aber der Baum ließ die Zweige hängen und sah nahezu traurig aus.

„Da sind wir. Das ist mein liebster Platz. Von hier oben kann man das Anwesen meiner Eltern herrlich überblicken. Am Tag natürlich besser als bei Nacht, aber …“

„Es ist umwerfend, Bones.“ Jim drehte sich einmal um die Achse. In einiger Entfernung hinter ihnen, konnte er winzige Lichter ausmachen. „Ist das euer Haus?“ Bones nickte. „Es sieht von hier so winzig aus.“

Sie setzten sich nebeneinander, Schulter an Schulter gegen den Stamm des Baums gelehnt und schwiegen einige Zeit. Dadurch, dass die Nacht so klar war, kühlte es tatsächlich zunehmend ab. Jim hatte nicht erwartet, im Sommer in Georgia zu frösteln, aber so war es. Die feinen Härchen an seinen Armen standen ab, als er eine Gänsehaut bekam. Er rieb sich über die Arme, um sie zu wärmen.

„Möchtest du zum Haus zurück?“, fragte Bones, dem nicht entging, dass es Jim kalt wurde.

Jim schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah zwischen den dicht belaubten Zweigen des Baumes hinauf zum Himmel. Dann lehnte er sich wieder entspannt an Bones’ Schulter. „Es ist toll hier. Ich möchte noch nicht gehen.“

Leonard legte einen Arm um Jim, um ihn zu wärmen und hoffte, dass dieser sein Zittern nicht bemerken würde. Ihm war allerdings nicht kalt. Kein bisschen. Dafür war er viel zu aufgeregt. Jim lehnte sich in die Umarmung, bis er halb auf Leonards Oberkörper lag und halb gegen seine angewinkelten Beine gelehnt, ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Leonard lächelte gezwungen und strich Jim mit der freien Hand durchs Haar. Sie waren endlich allein. Und er fühlte sich wieder wie ein verdammter Teenager, außerstande den Mut aufzubringen, Jim zu zeigen, weshalb er ihn so weit abseits des Hauses geführt hatte. Sein Herz schlug viel zu schnell in seiner Brust, und er konnte Jim ansehen, dass dieser gewisse Erwartungen hatte.

„Möchtest _du_ zurück zum Haus?“, fragte Jim schließlich. „Du wirkst angespannt.“

Leonard schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein“, brummte er dann. Er streckte seine Beine aus, und Jim ließ sich gemütlich an ihm herab gleiten, bis sein Kopf in Leonards Schoß gebettet lag. Es vergingen einige sehr lange Sekunden, in denen er Jim einfach nur ansah und hoffte, dass dieser den ersten Schritt tun würde. Aber er tat nichts dergleichen. Leonard nahm an, dass Jim ihn nicht erneut unter Druck setzen wollte. Er lag jedoch da und sah mit seinen unglaublich blauen Augen zu ihm auf, lächelte selig und Leonard war sich sicher, nie etwas Schöneres gesehen zu haben. Wie hatte er nur all die Jahre so blind sein können?

Erneut strich Leonard über Jims kühler werdende Arme, ehe er seine rechte Hand über Jims Bauch wandern ließ, wo sie einige unsichere Kreise zog. Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wagte es Leonard, seine Hand unter den Stoff des T-Shirts zu schicken. Jim hielt die Luft an, ehe sich sein Blick veränderte und das Blau seiner Augen dunkler wurde. Das selige Lächeln verschwand und wurde von hungriger Leidenschaft ersetzt. Jim leckte sich über die Lippen und endlich kam er Leonard entgegen, indem er ihn zu sich herabzog, um ihn zu küssen.

Ehe Leonard sich versah, hatte sich Jim auf seinen Schoß gesetzt und öffnete die Knöpfe seines Hemds. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er zuletzt so aufgeregt gewesen war. Andererseits hatte er noch nie so viel für jemanden empfunden. Jim streifte ihm das Hemd über den Rücken und küsste ihn erneut, ehe er sein Becken sanft auf Leonards Schoß kreisen ließ.

Jims Euphorie war ansteckend. Mit jedem verstreichenden Augenblick, verlor Leonard seine Unsicherheit und ließ sich ganz auf Jim ein. Sie hatten so lange gewartet, sich Jahre lang vorgemacht nur Freunde zu sein. Und endlich war der Moment gekommen, da keiner von beiden eine Maske tragen musste. Hier gab es nur sie beide und abertausende Sterne, die ihnen gerade genug Licht spendeten, damit sie einander ansehen konnten.

Jim drängte Bones mit zärtlicher Gewalt auf den Boden, ehe er sich am Gürtel und schließlich an den Knöpfen seiner Jeans zu schaffen machte, die er Bones fast schon ungeduldig über den Hintern streifte.

Leonard wurde den Eindruck nicht los, dass Jim sich so sehr beeilte, weil er fürchtete, dass irgendwas dazwischen kommen würde. „Wir haben Zeit, Jim“, sagte er daher sanft und schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen, als Jim die Jeans nicht darüber ziehen konnte.

„Werden die anderen nicht auf uns warten?“ In Jims Blick lag Unsicherheit.

Leonard setzte sich auf, schlüpfte mit den Fingern unter Jims T-Shirt und schob es ihm langsam über den Kopf. „Nein, Greg weiß Bescheid. Er wird sich um Jojo kümmern. Wir haben soviel Zeit, wie wir wollen.“

Über Jims Züge zuckte ein erleichtertes Lächeln, dann ließ er sich wieder auf Bones’ Schoß sinken und zog ihn zu einem Kuss heran. Als sich ihre Zungenspitzen berührten, konnte Jim noch immer leicht den Pfirsich schmecken, den sie sich geteilt hatten. Wann war teilen überhaupt eine so wunderbare Sache geworden? Jim schüttelte den Gedanken ab, als Bones ihm die Hände an die Hüfte legte, um ihn noch näher heran zu ziehen. Jims Keuchen erstickte halb in Bones’ Mund, während seine kurzen Fingernägel kleine Kreise auf Bones’ Rücken zogen, ihm ein zufriedenes Knurren entlockten.

Leonard ließ seine Hände über Jims Hintern wandern, das muskulöse Fleisch kneten, ehe sie ihre Reise fortsetzten. Seine Fingerspitzen glitten über Jims Hosenbund, bevor er sich dazu entschloss, auch Jim von seiner Hose zu befreien. Es erschien ihm unfair, dass nur er halbnackt unter der Weide saß, während Jim bislang nur sein T-Shirt verloren hatte. Jim schnappte an seinem Ohr nach Luft, als Leonard ihm mit einem Ruck die Hose öffnete und seine Hände erneut über seinen Hintern gleiten ließ, dieses Mal jedoch die Hände unter den Stoff seiner Kleidung wanderten.

Jim hob aus einem Reflex heraus sein Becken an, damit Bones tiefer unter den gespannten Stoff seiner Hose kam, die ihm unlängst zu eng geworden war. Er hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment zu explodieren, weil er es nicht erwarten konnte, Bones gänzlich zu spüren. Bones’ warmen Atemzügen an seinem Bauch, folgten warmen Lippen, die zärtlich forschend über seinen nackten Oberkörper wanderten.

Die Weide über ihnen schien sie schützend mit ihrem hängenden Zweigen einzuhüllen, als sie sich sehnsüchtig ihrer Liebe hingaben. Der Mond hüllte ihre schwitzenden, bebenden Körper in silbernes Licht, während Grillen ihren Liebesakt mit ihrer zirpenden Musik begleiteten. Auch wenn Jim anfangs ungeduldig war, ließ er sich nur allzu gern von Bones ausbremsen und genoss es, in aller Ruhe den Körper seines Geliebten zu erkunden. Schließlich kam Bones, mit Jims Namen auf den Lippen und sah hinab zu ihm, ein erschöpftes, aber glückliches Lächeln im Gesicht. Jims Höhepunkt lag schon einige Zeit zurück, und auch er lächelte mehr als zufrieden.

Als Bones sich ihm entzog, vermisste Jim augenblicklich seine Nähe. Bones legte sich neben ihn auf das weiche Gras. Jim drehte den Kopf und sah ihn einen Moment lang an, ehe er seinen Kopf auf Bones’ Oberkörper legte und seinem Herzschlag lauschte. Um sie herum leuchteten kleine Glühwürmchen auf. Jim fand, dass sie eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit sanft blinkenden Sternen hatten.

„Ich könnte für immer hier bleiben“, ließ er Bones wissen und seufzte zufrieden an dessen Brust.

„Geht mir genauso“, stimmte Leonard zu und legte beide Arme um Jim. „Aber irgendwann müssen wir zurück, sonst fängt Greg womöglich doch noch an, sich Sorgen zu machen.“

„Ich meine das allgemeiner.“ Jims Stimme war leise, fast flüsternd, als würde er ein Geheimnis preisgeben. Er stützte sich auf einem Ellbogen auf, um Bones in die Augen sehen zu können. „Ich kann mir vorstellen irgendwann sesshaft zu werden. Hier …“ Er streckte seinen freien Arm im Halbkreis aus, um die Gegend einzuschließen. „… mit dir.“

Leonard schluckte ein wenig. Natürlich wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob Jim sich wirklich so fest würde binden können. Und er wollte sich selbst keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Für immer war eine lange Zeit.

Schließlich schenkte er Jim ein Lächeln. „Das wäre schön“, sagte er dann und vertrieb die dunklen Gedanken. Er wollte seine Zeit mit Jim genießen, so lange sie andauern würde und jeden einzelnen Moment auskosten.

Jim küsste ihn liebevoll, ehe er seinen Kopf wieder auf Bones’ Oberkörper legte. „Lass uns noch einen Moment bleiben, ehe wir nachhause gehen“, bat er dann.

„In Ordnung“, stimmte Leonard zu und schlang einmal mehr seine Arme um Jim. _Nachhause_ , hatte er gesagt. Leonards Herz machte einen Freudensprung.


	11. Chapter 11

Jim erwachte am nächsten Morgen, mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster liegend. Einige dünne Sonnenstrahlen lugten durch die Vorhänge, um ihn an der Nase zu kitzeln. Sein Blick fiel auf das Chronometer, das Leonard auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett stehen hatte. Es war noch nicht mal neun Uhr.

Er hatte erwartet, dass Joanna sie wieder viel zu früh wecken würde. Allerdings war er froh, dass das bisher nicht eingetreten war. Er genoss das wohlige Gefühl beständiger Geborgenheit, das Bones in ihm auslöste. Dieser kuschelte sich nämlich just in diesem Augenblick von hinten an ihn, seinen rechten Arm über Jims Hüfte gestreckt. Vollkommen gleichmäßig und lautlos atmete er an Jims Ohr.

Für Jim war es ein perfekter Moment. So sollte es sein. Morgens aufwachen, den einen Menschen, den man liebte, warm und sicher neben sich wissend und frei von jeglichen Sorgen. Jim konnte nicht anders als lächeln, ehe er sich langsam auf den Rücken drehte. _Für immer_ , dachte Jim. _So soll es für immer bleiben._ Er wollte diesen Augenblick niemals vergessen, musterte Bones’ entspanntes Gesicht und prägte sich jede Einzelheit genau ein. Die dunklen Wimpern, die sinnlichen Lippen, jene dünnen Fältchen, die sich langsam auf dem Gesicht seines Geliebten bemerkbar und ihn dadurch noch attraktiver machten … jedes einzelne Muttermal.

Leonards Augen bewegten sich hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern, und schließlich öffnete er sie.

Jim schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Guten Morgen.“

Leonard blinzelte einige Male, ehe er vollends wach wurde. „Morgen. Wie spät ist es?“

„Noch nicht sehr spät, als ich vorhin auf das Chrono geschaut habe“, sagte Jim. Er reckte sich, bis er einen erneuten Blick darauf werfen konnte, und erschrak. Inzwischen war es kurz vor zehn. „Wow, ich hab wohl die Zeit vergessen. Es ist doch schon beinahe zehn Uhr.“

„Wobei die Zeit vergessen?“, fragte Bones schläfrig, unterdrückte ein Gähnen und legte dann seine Stirn an Jims.

Dieser befeuchtete seine Lippen, ehe er wieder sanft lächelte. „Ich hab die Ruhe genossen und dein Gesicht studiert.“

„Mein Gesicht?“, fragte Bones verwundert.

„Ja. Jetzt, wo du wach bist, siehst du zwar schon wieder weniger entspannt aus, dafür kann ich jetzt aber deine Augen genauer ansehen.“

„Sie sind braun“, sagte Bones, als wäre es die langweiligste Augenfarbe der Welt.

„Nicht einfach braun. Sie sind hellbraun, mit winzigen, grünen Funken. Deine Augen haben die Farbe von heranreifenden Haselnüssen“, ließ Jim ihn wissen und erntete eine hochgezogene Augenbraue dafür. „Sie sind jedenfalls wunderschön.“

Leonard war sich nicht sicher, wie er mit dem Kompliment umgehen sollte. Abgesehen davon war er noch gar nicht richtig wach. „Wenn du meinst“, brummte er daher und zog Jim zu einem Kuss heran. Er hatte seine Augen nie für besonders schön gehalten. Sie waren einfach braun. Jims hingegen waren von so klarem Hellblau, wie ein wolkenloser Himmel im Frühjahr. Jim hatte wirklich tolle Augen, aber er … Nein, seine eigenen Augen waren im Vergleich gewöhnlich.

„Hat dir noch nie jemand ein Kompliment gemacht?“, fragte Jim, kaum dass Leonard seine Lippen wieder freigab, so als habe der Gedanke während des Kusses Form angenommen und nur darauf gewartet, endlich über seine Lippen kommen zu dürfen.

Leonard zuckte die Schulter. „Keine Ahnung. Schon möglich.“ Er dachte darüber nach. „Nein, eigentlich nicht“, fügte er dann hinzu. „Nicht so direkt zumindest.“

Jim streichelte seinem Geliebten über die Wange, fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger die geschwungene Form von seinem rechten Ohr entlang und vergrub anschließend die Finger in Bones’ dunklem Haar. „Dann gewöhnst du dich besser daran. Denn du bist unfassbar attraktiv, und ich kann nicht glauben, dass dir das offenbar wirklich nicht bewusst ist.“ Jim lächelte, als Bones verlegen abwinkte, die Augen verdrehte und sogar etwas rot wurde. „Und ich hab einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack, was das angeht. Du kannst mir also vertrauen.“

„Willst du irgendwas Bestimmtes von mir an diesem Morgen?“, fragte Leonard misstrauisch.

„Nur dich“, grinste Jim und lehnte sich zu einem weiteren Kuss vor. Es war unbeschreiblich, wie sicher und wohl er sich fühlte. Am Morgen danach war er für gewöhnlich längst über alle Berge. Und weshalb auch nicht? Niemand hatte sich bisher um seine Gefühle geschert. Er war eine Berühmtheit auf der Erde und seine Bettpartner rühmten sich gerne damit, eine Nacht mit ihm verbracht zu haben. Bisher war das auch okay für ihn gewesen, immerhin hatte er dadurch selbst viel Spaß gehabt und seine eigenen Vorteile daraus gezogen. Es hatte nie Verpflichtungen oder Erwartungen gegeben.

Jedoch hatte er noch nie die Nacht mit jemandem verbracht, der ihn wirklich gern hatte und der auch am nächsten Morgen noch da war. Bones hatte seine Hand gehalten, als sie wieder Nachhause gegangen waren, und nur losgelassen, damit sie sich hatten entkleiden und schlafen legen können. Und selbst da hatte Bones den Körperkontakt immer wieder aufgenommen, hatte sich an ihn geschmiegt und ihm Worte der Zuneigung ins Ohr geflüstert, ihn gestreichelt. Auch am Morgen danach, war das Bedürfnis nach Nähe und Geborgenheit noch da.

Jim saugte Bones’ Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und war gerade im Begriff, neckend daran zu knabbern, als ein schüchternes Klopfen an der Tür den Moment unterbrach. Er ließ von Bones ab und stützte sich auf dem Ellbogen ab, während er es seinem Geliebten überließ, den Störenfried – vermutlich Joanna – hereinzubitten.

„Herein“, bat Leonard und lächelte, als Joanna prompt ihren dunklen Haarschopf durch den Türspalt steckte, um ins Zimmer zu linsen. „Guten Morgen, Süße.“

„Darf ich reinkommen?“, fragte sie und übte sich in ungewöhnlicher Zurückhaltung. „Tante Nessie hat gesagt, ich soll euch fragen.“

Leonards Lächeln wuchs in die Breite. „Ja, komm rein“, sagte er.

Und dann konnte nichts mehr Joanna aufhalten. Sie flitzte los, alle Zurückhaltung vergessend, und schmiss sich schließlich zwischen den beiden Männer aufs Bett. „Wo seid ihr gestern so lang gewesen? Ich darf nie so lang raus, wenn es dunkel ist.“

„Wir haben einen Spaziergang gemacht. Ich hab Jim die Pfirsichplantage gezeigt“, erklärte Leonard. Da seine Aussage zum Großteil der Wahrheit entsprach, musste er auch kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, dass er Joanna gewisse Details vorenthielt.

„Ich hab euch vermisst. Niemand hat mich ins Bett gebracht. Ich musste allein lesen.“

Leonard seufzte und bekam nun doch ein schlechtes Gewissen. Allerdings nicht, weil er mit Jim geschlafen hatte, sondern weil er Joanna gestern Abend für ein paar Stunden vergessen hatte. „Das tut mir sehr leid, Süße.“

„Wir lesen dir heute Abend abwechselnd vor“, versprach Jim und küsste ihr dunkles Haar, ehe er einen sprechenden Blick mit Bones tauschte.

„Super!“ Joanna strahlte sie beide an, dann gab sie zuerst ihrem Vater und anschließend Jim ein Küsschen auf die Wange. „Und nun kommt endlich runter, bevor Onkel Greg das Frühstück allein aufisst.“ Hastig sprang sie wieder vom Bett und rannte bestens gelaunt aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Jim lehnte sich nochmals vor, presste seine Lippen auf Bones’ und sah ihn anschließend lächelnd an. „Komm, Schlafmütze, sonst müssen wir heute verhungern.“

„Das müssen wir eh, wenn wir nachher nicht einkaufen fahren“, raunte Leonard. Zunächst wollte er jedoch wirklich erst mal etwas frühstücken.

***

Nessie hatte ihre Beine lässig auf Gregs Schoß gelegt, der direkt neben ihr saß, das Baby lag kuschelnd in ihrer Halsbeuge. Leonard nahm den Anblick für einen Moment in sich auf, ehe er Jim an den reichlich gedeckten Frühstückstisch in der Küche folgte. Als Nessie ihn bemerkte, grinste sie ihn an, wodurch kleine Grübchen in ihren Wangen entstanden.

„Guten Morgen“, grüßte sie entspannt. Greg drehte sich nur kurz zu Jim und Leonard um, ehe er damit fortfuhr, Nessie mit Rührei und Bacon zu füttern.

Leonard kannte das noch aus eigener Erfahrung. Er hatte Joanna ständig gehalten, als sie noch ein Baby gewesen war, und deshalb meist nur eine Hand zum Essen frei gehabt. Jocelyn hatte ihn jedoch nie gefüttert.

Joanna löffelte ihre Schüssel mit Cornflakes leer und schlürfte die restliche Milch aus, noch ehe Leonard am Tisch saß. Sie verschluckte sich prompt und hustete. Leonard ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr sinken und rieb ihr den Rücken. „Langsam, Jojo.“

„Sie hatte Angst, Phil und Tim würden ihr nichts übrig lassen“, erklärte Nessie mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Die Packung ist leer“, beschwerte sich Joanna. „Und ich mag Rührei nicht besonders.“

„Die Eier sind übrigens auch ausgegangen“, mischte Greg sich in das Gespräch ein.

Leonard nickte verdrießlich. War er denn der einzige Mensch hier, der in der Lage war, einkaufen zu fahren? „Ich gehe nachher einkaufen. Habt ihr spezielle Wünsche?“ Damit sprach er alle am Tisch an. Jim reichte ihm plötzlich eine Tasse Kaffee, und er formte ein ‚Danke’ mit den Lippen. Seine beiden Neffen öffneten zeitgleich mit Joanna den Mund, um ihre Wünsche zu äußern, als Greg die Hand hob, um sie zu unterbrechen.

„Jungs, wartet mal.“ Es folgte Stille. Er tauschte mit Nessie einen Blick, ehe er Leonard und auch Jim ansah, der sich mit einer dampfenden Tasse auf den letzten freien Stuhl am Kopfende des Tisches setzte. „Wir reisen morgen Früh ab.“

„Schon so bald?“ Leonard sah vor allem Nessie mit einer gewissen Enttäuschung an. Er hatte das Gefühl, kaum Zeit mit ihr verbracht zu haben. Sie würde ihm schrecklich fehlen.

„Gregs Eltern sind gestern aus dem Urlaub zurückgekommen, und natürlich wollen sie jetzt Seraphine kennen lernen …“, erklärte Nessie etwas wehmütig.

Leonard nickte verständnisvoll. Er wusste, dass Nessie sich sehr gut mit ihren Schwiegereltern verstand. Es war ihr jedoch auch anzusehen, dass sie dennoch gerne etwas länger hier geblieben wäre. „Ach so, ja. Sicher, das kann ich verstehen.“ Er dachte einen Moment nach und tauschte einen flüchtigen Blick mit Jim. Dieser zuckte nur ratlos die Schultern, wusste nicht, was Leonard durch den Kopf ging. „Ok“, sagte er dann, „wir sollten den Abend irgendwie besonders gestalten. Wie wäre es mit einem dekadenten Abendessen, Wein und …“

„Camping!“, rief Joanna mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Das passt nicht ganz zu meiner Vorstellung“, ließ Leonard sie wissen.

„Mit dem Baby kann ich nicht campen gehen, Süße.“ Nessie legte Joanna eine Hand auf den zierlichen Arm.

Joanna zog eine enttäuschte Schnute.

„Wir können ein anderes Mal campen gehen“, schlug Leonard vor.

„Aber dann sind wir nicht mehr da“, beschwerte sich nun Phillip. Tim neben ihm nickte nur enttäuscht.

„Wie wäre es mit folgendem Vorschlag“, brachte sich nun Jim ein. „Wir machen hier ein tolles Essen, dann packen Bones und ich die Kinder ein und gehen campen.“

„Tolle Idee“, stimmte Leonard ihm zu. „Dann habt ihr beiden etwas Zeit für euch und einen entspannten Abend. Nach gestern Abend wäre es nur fair …“ Er sah von Nessie zu Greg.

„Und das ist okay für euch?“, fragte Nessie, zärtlich den Rücken ihrer Tochter streichelnd.

„Oh ja!“, riefen die drei Kinder wie aus einem Mund, obgleich die Frage gar nicht ihnen gegolten hatte.

Leonard tauschte einen erneuten Blick mit Jim und nickte dann. „Klingt nach Spaß.“ _Und viel Vorbereitung_ , überlegte er. Aber das würde schon werden. Jim war ja da, um ihn zu unterstützen. „Ich würde Joanna dann nachher hier lassen, wenn ich mit Jim einkaufen fahre. Ist das in Ordnung?“

Greg und Nessie nickten. „Klein Problem“, erwiderten sie gleichzeitig.

***

Leonard schob den Einkaufwagen durch die Gänge des riesigen Supermarkts. „Hey, das nicht“, brummte er, kaum dass Jim eine riesige Tüte Marshmallows in den Wagen fallen ließ.

„Aber das ist essentiell für ein schönes Camping“, widersprach Jim trotzig. „Ich will es haben.“

„Das ist purer Zucker! Glaubst du wir können dort irgendwo Zähne putzen, wenn wir campen sind?“

Jim schüttelte den Kopf und holte Luft. „Das eine Mal wird sich schon nicht gleich schädlich auf unsere Zähne auswirken, Bones.“ Er konnte Bones ansehen, dass dieser ihm erneut widersprechen wollte. „Komm schon“, sagte Jim daher schnell, wobei er sich zwischen Bones und den Einkaufswagen schob und seinem Geliebten die Hände an die Hüfte legte. „Mir zur Liebe.“

Bones presste die Lippen aufeinander und verdrehte die Augen, als Jim ihn aus seinen fast unnatürlich blauen Augen anbettelte. „Fang das gar nicht erst an, Jim. Mich mit diesem treudoofen Hundeblick anzuschauen und …“

Jim grinste euphorisch und küsste Bones flüchtig. „Das wird super! Wir werden irre viel Spaß haben, und die Kinder auch. Du willst doch, dass sie Spaß haben?“

„Selbstverständlich.“ Leonards Blick war nach wie vor unbeugsam streng.

Jim nickte geschäftig. „Dann gehören Marshmallows unbedingt dazu. Und wir nehmen was zum Zähne putzen mit. Ich achte persönlich drauf, dass die Kinder ihre Zähne putzen werden, ehe sie schlafen gehen. Du hast mein Wort darauf.“

Schließlich lächelte Leonard. Wie könnte er Jim einen so wohldurchdachten Wunsch abgeschlagen? „In Ordnung“, sagte er einlenkend.

Zufrieden mit der Antwort küsste Jim ihn nochmals, ehe er von Bones abließ und den Wagen weiter mit dermaßen vielen Lebensmitteln belud, dass man meinen könnte, er habe vor, das Haus für Wochen nicht mehr zu verlassen.

Immer wieder versuchte Leonard Jim davon zu überzeugen, dass manche so genannten Nahrungsmittel nichts weiter als schön verpackte Kalorien und keinesfalls wirklich wichtige Lebensmittel seien. Jims Antwort war immer dieselbe. „Es schmeckt und macht glücklich!“ Also ließ er Jim alles einpacken, bis der Einkaufswagen so voll war, dass er sich kaum noch zur Kasse schieben ließ. Schließlich hoffte Leonard nur noch, dass sie nichts Wichtiges vergessen hatten.

„Abgesehen von den Vorbereitungen; was steht heute noch an?“, wollte Jim wissen, während er Bones dabei half, die vielen Einkauftaschen im Wagen zu verstauen.

„Ich muss die Pfirsichpflücker anrufen, damit sie nächste Woche kommen. Und die Pferde brauchen dringend Bewegung.“

„Kann ich dir dabei helfen?“ Jim nahm Leonard eine Tasche ab und stellte sie in den Kofferraum.

„Kommt drauf an“, nickte Leonard. „Hast du so was schon mal gemacht?“

„Ich bin auf einer Farm aufgewachsen“, sagte Jim, als wäre das eine aussagekräftige Antwort.

„Ich dachte, das sei eine Maisfarm gewesen. Hattet ihr dort auch Vieh?“

„Nein“, gab Jim zu. „Aber ich kenn mich etwas mit Pferden aus.“

Leonard hob eine Augenbraue. „Etwas? Das hört sich nicht besonders überzeugend an.“

„Wie schwer kann es sein, Pferde zu bewegen?“

„Also gut, Jim.“ Leonard lehnte sich vor, um Jim zu küssen, doch dieser wich zurück. Für einen langen Moment sah er Jim dann an. „Stimmt was nicht?“

„Behandle mich nicht wie ein Kind. Das kann ich nicht leiden, Bones.“

Leonard machte den Rücken gerade und musterte Jim noch einen Moment länger, ehe er darauf reagieren konnte. „Das wollte ich nicht. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, dass ich immer wieder das Bedürfnis habe, dich vor dir selbst zu beschützen.“

„Das ist Bevormundung, Bones. Und nur weil du ein paar Jahre älter bist, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht auch Verantwortung übernehmen kann. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, du traust mir nichts zu.“

„Seit wann hast du dieses Gefühl?“ Leonards Adamsapfel hüpfte nervös, als er hart schluckte. Es war wirklich nicht seine Absicht gewesen, Jim ein solches Gefühl zu vermitteln.

Jim schnaubte leicht. „Schon immer. Und ich hatte gehofft, das würde sich geben, wenn ich erst mal bewiesen hätte, dass ich …“ Er hielt inne, als er den verwirrten Ausdruck in Bones’ Blick bemerkte. „Ich bin dein Captain, Bones. Ich bin ein Raumschiffkommandant. Ich bin nicht mehr der verlorene Kadett, der ich auf der Akademie gewesen bin. Ich weiß, wie man Verantwortung übernimmt und …“ Er seufzte und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Leonard setzte sich in den offenen Kofferraum und sah Jim immer noch schweigend an. „Es tut mir ehrlich leid“, sagte er dann leise und hielt Jims Blick fest. Dieser setzte sich nickend zu ihm, so gut es ging. Der Kofferraum war praktisch voll. Sie saßen beide auf der Kante.

Jim nahm Bones’ linke Hand in seine rechte, wobei er ihre Finger miteinander verschränkte. „Ich weiß, du meinst es nur gut. Aber ich brauche keinen Vater, Bones. Jetzt nicht mehr. Was ich brauche, ist, dass du mich akzeptierst wie ich bin.“

„Glaubst du, dass ich das nicht tue? Denkst du, ich wäre seit Jahren dein Freund, wenn es nicht so wäre? Dass ich dich …“ Er presste die Lippen aufeinander. Nein, er würde es nicht aussprechen. Jim lief weg, wann immer ihm jemand die gefürchteten drei Worte sagte - immer. Und Leonard würde sie ihm ganz sicher nicht sagen und ihn damit vertreiben. Er würde ihm _zeigen_ , dass er ihn liebte. Auf jede erdenkliche Art und Weise würde er es ihm zeigen - es aber nicht aussprechen. Leonard senkte den Kopf und sah auf Jims Finger hinab, die seine eigenen umwanden.

„Lass mich einfach hin und wieder Kind sein, Bones. Ich werde nie werden, was landläufig als erwachsen gilt. Nicht im Privatleben, jedenfalls. Als Captain muss ich ständig schwerwiegende Entscheidungen treffen und habe die Verantwortung für über vierhundert Personen. Ich brauche es einfach, mich gehen zu lassen, wenn ich die Uniform ablege. Und ich hoffe, dass du mich auch dann noch magst“, sagte Jim leise.

Leonard konnte Jims Blick deutlich spüren, der abwartend auf ihm ruhte. Schließlich fasste er den Mut und sah Jim wieder in die Augen. „Und ich hoffe, dass du inzwischen weißt, wie viel zu mir bedeutest. Ich bin dir in die verdammte Schwärze gefolgt, _weil du mich darum gebeten hast_. Weil du erwartet hast, dass ich dich begleite. Und du hast es nicht mal aussprechen müssen. Ich lasse mich beamen, wenn du neben mir stehst, weil deine bloße Nähe mir das Gefühl von Sicherheit gibt.“ Er legte Jim eine Hand an die Wange, streichelte seinen Liebsten mit dem Daumen. „Ich würde dich nicht anders haben wollen, Jim. Du bist die pure Lebensfreude und der mutigste Mensch, dem ich je begegnet bin, und das ist gut so. Du hast vollkommen recht; du hast dir den Ausgleich mehr als verdient. Ich verspreche, dass ich mich künftig zurückhalten werde.“

Jim nickte lächelnd, lehnte sich in die Liebkosung von Bones’ Hand und beugte sich schließlich vor, um seinen Geliebten lange und innig zu küssen. „Hoffentlich nicht in allen Dingen“, zwinkerte er dann.

„Nein“, erwiderte Leonard lächelnd, „sicher nicht in allen Dingen.“


	12. Chapter 12

Die Küche sah wie ein Schlachtfeld aus. Jim versuchte gar nicht erst sich vorzustellen, wo sie anfangen sollten, um das Chaos nach dem gemeinsamen Dinner wieder zu beseitigen. Erstmal stand das Abendessen an, das Bones’ zu Nessies Abschied mit Jims Hilfe gekocht hatte. Joanna hatte darauf bestanden, bei der Zubereitung des Nachtischs helfen zu dürfen, und so hatte Leonard es ihr und Jim überlassen, das Tiramisu zu machen. Als Resultat war ein Chaos entstanden, das bei jedem Unbeteiligten das Gefühl erwecken musste, es habe eine Essensschlacht in der Küche stattgefunden.

Jim stand inmitten der geräumigen Küche, die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt, und wünschte sich beinahe sehnlich Spock herbei. Spock würde sich umsehen und garantiert im Handumdrehen akribische Ordnung in das momentane Chaos bringen können. Er seufzte, als Bones aus dem Esszimmer zurück in die Küche kam. „Der Tisch ist gedeckt. Wir können loslegen“, ließ er Jim wissen, hauchte ihm im Vorbeigehen einen Kuss auf die Wange und holte das Roastbeef aus dem Ofen.

Für einen Moment sah Jim ihm dabei zu, dann nahm er die beiden Schüsseln mit dem gedünsteten Gemüse. Sie hatten sich für Rosenkohl und Möhren entschieden, da beides gut sowohl zum Fleisch als auch zu den Salzkartoffeln passte. Dazu hatte Bones eine dunkle Zwiebelrotweinsoße gemacht, und Jim hatte nur staunend dastehen und ihn dafür bewundern können. Er hatte gewusst, dass Bones kochen konnte. Er hatte während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit an der Akademie irgendwann angefangen, ihnen abends Kleinigkeiten zu kochen. Dass er aber auch dazu in der Lage war, durchaus komplizierte Gerichte zu kochen, die Jim höchstens von einem Sternekoch erwartete, und vor allem Soßen zuzubereiten, die zum Niederknien schmeckten – zumindest wenn man nach Jims Meinung ging, der sie heimlich versucht hatte – überraschte Jim durchaus.

„Ich hätte dich als Koch, anstatt als Arzt einstellen sollen“, hatte Jim ihm gesagt, während sie in der Küche umeinander herum getanzt waren, in dem Bemühen einander nicht im Weg zu sein.

Bones hatte nur geschmunzelt und in aller Bescheidenheit abgewinkt, seine Fähigkeiten mal wieder heruntergespielt.

Als Jim die beiden Schüsseln nach nebenan in das große Esszimmer brachte, fand er einen herrlich gedeckten Tisch vor, an dem bereits die ganze Familie saß, abgesehen von Nessie. Diese war damit beschäftigt jedem Erwachsenen ein Glas Rotwein einzuschenken. Sie lächelte, als Jim herein kam. „Das duftet köstlich“, ließ sie ihn wissen.

„Das Lob gebe ich gerne weiter. Ich war nur der Smutje“, ließ Jim sie wissen und stellte die Schüsseln ab.

Noch ehe Nessie etwas erwidern konnte, kam Leonard und brachte das Roastbeef, das er in der Küche in Scheiben geschnitten hatte und die Salzkartoffeln.

„So viel Mühe hättest du dir nicht machen müssen, Leonard. Lasagne oder Pizza hätte es auch getan“, meinte Nessie und nahm ihm die schwere Schüssel mit den Kartoffeln ab.

„Ich hasse Rosenkohl“, ließ Phillip die Anwesenden wissen und rümpfte die Nase.

Greg gab ihm einen Klapps auf den Oberarm und wollte ihn gerade darauf hinweisen, wie unhöflich es war, sich in Gegenwart des Kochs zu beschweren, als Leonard ihm zuvor kam.

„Deshalb, Phil“, sagte Leonard betont freundlich, „gibt es zweierlei Gemüse. Du kannst dann ja Möhren essen.“ Eigentlich hatte er die Möhren vor allem für Nessie gemacht, die als stillende Mutter keinen Kohl und auch keine Hülsenfrüchte essen sollte. Jim mochte Rosenkohl jedoch sehr gerne und Joanna auch, daher gab es eben gemischtes Gemüse.

Phil verzog den Mund nichtsdestotrotz, rieb sich die Stelle am Arm, und ließ sich von seiner Mutter Möhren auf den Teller legen.

„Sagt mal“, fragte Nessie, nachdem alle etwas auf den Tellern hatten und mit dem Essen begannen, „wisst ihr schon, wo ihr überall hinreist in den nächsten Jahren?“

Leonard überließ es Jim darauf zu antworten. Als Arzt hatte er darauf ohnehin keinen großen Einfluss.

Jim trank einen Schluck Wein, ehe er antwortete: „Nein, so genau wissen wir es noch nicht. Es wird in erster Linie eine Forschungsmission sein. Wir sollen neue Planeten ausfindig machen, Erstkontakte herstellen, stellare Phänomene beobachten und verzeichnen, Systeme kartographieren … all so was eben.“

„Könnt ihr dann auch Holoaufnahmen machen und uns schicken?“, fragte Joanna hoffnungsvoll und sah von ihrem Essen auf.

„Sicher“, nickte Leonard und bedachte Joanna mit einem warmen Blick, „das lässt sich bestimmt machen.“

„Das hört sich aufregend an“, erwiderte Nessie auf Jims Antwort, dann stellte sie noch eine ganze Reihe weiterer Fragen. Hinsichtlich der Mannschaftsstärke, der Richtung, in die sie aufbrechen würden, wie mit Krankheiten umgegangen wurde, was geschah, wenn der Treibstoff ausging, und mehr. Sie hatte so viele Fragen, dass Jim Mühe hatte, zwischen den Antworten zu essen.

„Du hörst dich an, als würdest du sie am liebsten begleiten“, feixte Greg, der seinen Teller fast zeitgleich mit Leonard leer gegessen hatte.

Nessie schmunzelte. „Ich finde es einfach spannend. Wann hat man schon mal die Möglichkeit, hinter die Kulissen der Sternenflotte zu sehen. Das Bisschen, das wir über die Medien erfahren, sagt doch kaum etwas aus. Und Leonard ist ja leider auch kein Quell an Informationen.“

Leonard warf ihr daraufhin einen Blick zu, der gespieltes Entsetzen zum Ausdruck brachte. „Was soll das nun wieder heißen?“

„Dass deine Nachrichten oft total langweilig sind“, erwiderte Nessie und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Jim, künftig musst du uns alles über eure Missionen erzählen. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass die Nachrichten dann sehr viel spannender sein werden.“

Jim grinste triumphal. „Das liegt dann aber nur daran, dass ich das Abenteuer liebe“, zwinkerte er.

„Ja, und ich darf dich dauernd zusammenflicken“, grummelte Leonard und warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu, der Jim wissen ließ, wie furchtbar es er jedes Mal fand, wenn Jim verletzt bei ihm in der Krankenstation landete.

„Das passiert ja nicht dauernd“, verteidigte sich Jim.

„Oft genug.“ Leonard trank einen Schluck Wein. „Lasst uns das Thema wechseln“, bat er dann. Und das taten sie.

Nach dem Hauptgang half Nessie dabei den Tisch abzuräumen. Das Babyfon fing an zu knistern, und plötzlich erklang Seraphines Plärren im Esszimmer. Greg zog sich entschuldigend zurück, um nach ihr zu sehen, während alle anderen sich über den Nachtisch hermachten.

„Keine Sorge, da ist kein echter Kaffee drin“, ließ Leonard Nessie wissen, die ihre Bedenken hinsichtlich Tiramisu für Kinder geäußert hatte. „Es ist nur Kaffeearoma.“

„Oh, gut. Das beruhigt mich“, erwiderte Nessie.

„Voll unfair, dass ihr Wein und Kaffee und all so was trinken dürft und wir nicht“, beklagte sich Phil bei seiner Mutter.

„Dafür dürft ihr Kinder eine Menge andere Dinge, die uns Erwachsenen verboten sind“, wandte sich Jim ein, ehe Nessie oder Bones die Gelegenheit fanden, etwas zu erwidern.

„Was denn?“, wollte Phil wissen, der Jim offenbar nicht glaubte.

„Ihr dürft den ganzen Tag spielen und Blödsinn machen. Ihr müsst euch nicht darum sorgen, was es zu essen gibt, und wie es besorgt wird. Ihr …“

„Wir müssen zur Schule und Hausaufgaben machen“, unterbrach Phil ihn.

Jim nickte schmunzelnd. „Das ist richtig. Ihr habt auch ein paar Pflichten. Aber verglichen mit der Sorglosigkeit und der vielen Freizeit, die ihr habt, ist das nichts. Glaub mir einfach, wenn ich dir versichere, dass es viel nerviger ist, erwachsen zu sein. Ich wäre viel lieber noch ein Kind.“

„Das merkt man oft genug“, merkte Leonard an und verbarg sein Grinsen hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Hey!“ Jim boxte ihn leicht auf den ihm zugewandten Oberarm. „Das ist nicht wahr.“

„Oh doch“, versicherte Leonard ihm. Die Kinder lachten Jim aus, und selbst Nessie musste schmunzeln. „Aber das ist ok. Ich mag dich, wie du bist.“

„Danke“, nickte Jim, der das Geplänkel nicht allzu ernst nahm. Er wusste, wie Bones es meinte.

„Jim hat Recht, wisst ihr. Jedes Alter hat seine Vor- und Nachteile“, sagte Nessie schließlich zu den Kindern und damit schien sich Phillip zufrieden zu geben.

~*~

Als Captain war es Jim gewohnt, Außenteams zu leiten und die Richtung selbst in ihm fremden Gegenden anzugeben. Und so kam es, dass er auch ihre kleine Campinggruppe auf der Suche nach einem halbwegs abgelegenen Platz durch die Nacht führte.

Das Haus der McCoys lag so abgelegen, dass sie nicht allzu weit gehen mussten, um eine geeignete Campingstelle zu finden. Sie befand sich in einer leichten Senke zwischen zwei kleinen Hügeln, umgeben von ein paar gut verteilten Bäumen und Büschen, die das Gefühl von Schutz vermittelten, ohne jedoch einengend zu wirken.

„Hier könnten wir unser Lager aufschlagen“, schlug er schließlich vor und holte sich Bones’ Einverständnis. Dieser nickte ihm zu und löste den Rucksack von seinen Schultern.

„Wir sollten ein Feuer machen“, schlug Leonard vor.

Keine halbe Stunde später hatten sie ein kleines Lagerfeuer gemacht, um das sie verteilt saßen. Tim hatte sich bereits in seinen Schlafsack gewickelt und kuschelte bei seinem großen Bruder.

„Erzählst du uns eine Gruselgeschichte?“, fragte Joanna hoffnungsvoll und sah dabei Jim an.

Jim war sich nicht sicher, ob Bones es gut fände, wenn er den Kindern Angst machte. Er kannte einige sehr gute Gruselgeschichten. „Hm, ich weiß nicht“, erwiderte er. „Vielleicht später.“

Joanna machte eine Schnute und für einen langen Moment war nichts weiter als das Knistern des Feuers und das Zirpen von Grillen zu hören. „Na gut“, murmelte sie dann ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Können wir jetzt die Marshmallows essen?“, wollte Phillip wissen und kraulte währenddessen Tims Rücken.

Der Anblick löste in Jim Erinnerungen aus, die er längst vergessen hatte. Er war als kleiner Junge oft mit Sam zelten gewesen. Frank hatte selten bemerkt, wenn sie sich davon geschlichen hatten, und meist waren sie auch längst wieder zuhause, ehe Frank seinen Rausch ausgeschlafen hatte. Sam und er hatten sich so nahe gestanden …

„Klar“, erwiderte Leonard, holte die Tüte mit der Süßigkeit aus dem Rucksack und gab sie an Phil weiter. „Bedient euch.“ Ihm entging nicht, wie verträumt Jim zu seinen beiden Neffen hinüber sah. Während die Kinder bemüht waren, die Marshmallows über dem Lagerfeuer zu rösten, ruckte er dicht an Jim heran. „Alles okay bei dir?“

Jim nickte leicht, konnte den Blick jedoch kaum von Phil und Tim abwenden. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass die beiden sich für Brüder sehr gut verstanden, aber wie nahe sie sich tatsächlich waren, wurde ihm erst jetzt klar. Und mit der Erkenntnis folgte auch jene, dass er seinen eigenen Bruder schrecklich vermisste. „Ich dachte nur eben an Sam“, sagte Jim heiser und schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals runter.

„Du hast nie viel von ihm erzählt.“ Leonard saß inzwischen so nah bei Jim, dass sich ihre Knie berührten.

Für einen gedehnten Moment hing Jim seinen Erinnerungen nach. „Er fehlt mir mehr, als ich in Worte fassen kann.“ Plötzlich schüttelte er den Kopf, wie um die Bilder in seinem Kopf loszuwerden und räusperte sich. „Genug der Melancholie. Wir sind hier um Spaß zu haben“, sagte er dann energisch.

Leonard machte sich eine geistige Notiz, dass er Jim bei Gelegenheit wieder auf das Thema ansprechen würde. Es war absolut kein Wunder, dass Jim ständig Angst davor hatte, verlassen zu werden. Leonard konnte sich kaum vorstellen, was er als Junge durchgemacht haben musste und war einmal mehr dankbar dafür, dass er selbst in einer Familie aufwachsen durfte, die zueinander hielt und stets füreinander da war.

Die Kinder waren sofort begeistert. „Also, was wollen wir machen?“

„Singen“, schlug Tim vor, während er das halbverkohlte Etwas an seinem Stock pustete, das mal ein Marshmallow gewesen war.

Leonard sah die verbrannte Süßigkeit und war drauf und dran sie Tim wegzunehmen, als Jim neben ihm ein begeistertes „Super Idee“, von sich gab. Leonard hob darauf eine Braue steil an und betrachtete Jim skeptisch von der Seite.

„Was könnt ihr denn singen? Habt ihr im Kindergarten und der Schule ein paar schöne Lieder gelernt?“, wollte Jim wissen.

Daraufhin nannten die Kinder diverse Lieder, die uralt waren, und dennoch nie auszusterben schienen. Einige davon kannte Jim noch aus seiner eigenen Kindheit. „Wie wäre es mit ‚Row your boat’?“, fragte er daher.

„Können wir im Kanon singen?“, fragte Joanna hoffnungsvoll. „Daddy und ich fangen an.“

Leonard sah verzweifelt zu Jim. Er hatte eine gar fürchterliche Stimme, und wollte eigentlich überhaupt nicht singen. Schon gar nicht in Jims Gegenwart. „Ich höre euch lieber zu.“

„Aber …“, begann Joanna und machte keinen Hehl aus ihrer Enttäuschung.

„Nichts da“, unterbrach Jim sie und nahm Bones’ Hand in seine. „Wir ziehen das jetzt zusammen durch. Das gehört zum Camping dazu.“

„Ich wette, von Spock würdest du nicht verlangen, dass er mitsingt“, erwiderte Leonard und sah Jim mit erhobenen Brauen an.

„Doch, würde ich. Aber du bist nicht Spock, daher ist das absolut irrelevant. Deine Tochter wünscht es sich.“

Leonard seufzte und lenkte ein. „Fein. Aber ich muss euch warnen, meine Stimme ist grauenvoll.“ Jim schenkte ihm ein Schmunzeln, während Joanna jubelte, und Phil im Duett mit Tim lachte. Dann fischte Leonard in seinem Rucksack und fand schließlich das begehrte Objekt; seinen Flachmann. Er nahm einen ordentlichen Schluck Bourbon und reichte ihn an Jim weiter.

„Du denkst echt an alles“, lächelte Jim, prostete Bones zu und trank ebenfalls einen Schluck. Es war genau wie an dem Tag, an dem sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Das war eine Erinnerung, an der Jim mehr als gerne festhielt. „Also, dann … legt mal los.“

Leonard atmete tief durch, suchte und fand Joannas Blick und signalisierte ihr, dass sie auf drei beginnen würden. Und als er das erfreute Leuchten in ihren Augen sah, war ihm egal, wie schlecht seine Stimme war. Wenn er ihr eine Freude damit machen konnte, war es das alle mal wert.

Zwei Stunden, einige Lieder, eine Gruselgeschichte und eine ganze Tüte Marshmallows später, schliefen die Kinder bereits. Leonard war überrascht, wie schnell sie müde geworden waren. Allerdings schob er es auf die vergangenen Tage, die nicht gerade ereignislos gewesen waren.

Jim legte Feuerholz nach, während Leonard zusah, dass die Kinder weit genug von der Feuerstelle entfernt lagen, um nicht versehentlich im Schlaf Feuer zu fangen. Es war nicht wirklich kalt, bestenfalls angenehm kühl, wenngleich sie einen sternenklaren Himmel hatten.

Schließlich lag er neben Jim und sah mit ihm hinauf zu den Sternen. „Das war ein schöner Abend“, sagte er leise.

„Ja“, stimmte Jim aus vollem Herzen zu. Er sah Bones von der Seite an. „So schlimm ist deine Stimme nicht.“

Leonard gluckste ein wenig. „Doch ist sie. Aber es ist lieb, dass du das sagst.“

„Weißt du“, sagte Jim und kuschelte sich seitlich an Bones, „ich glaube, dass es Joanna egal ist, wie deine Stimme klingt. Sie liebt dich, wie du bist. Und sie genießt jeden Augenblick mit dir. Es ist gut, dass du ihrem Wunsch nachgegeben hast. Sie wird sich ewig daran erinnern und dabei lächeln.“

Leonard ließ die Worte sacken, dann schlang er die Arme um Jim. „Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist.“

„Das bin ich auch, Bones.“ Jim schloss die Augen, lauschte dem leisen Knistern des Feuers und Bones’ kräftigem Herzschlag.

Leonard streichelte ihm den Rücken und sah schweigend hinauf zu den Sternen. Irgendwo dort oben im Orbit war die Enterprise. Er konnte es kaum fassen, aber er vermisste das Schiff ein bisschen. Natürlich würde er es Jim gegenüber nie zugeben, und selbstverständlich genoss er es hier auf der Erde bei seiner Familie und besonders bei Joanna sein zu können. Aber er wusste auch, dass er seine Zeit hier ohne Jim nicht annähernd so genießen würde. Es erschreckte ihn fast ein bisschen, wie geradezu abhängig er von Jims Nähe geworden war.

Jims Atmung wurde irgendwann flach und gleichmäßig. Er war eingeschlafen, dennoch streichelte Leonard ihm beständig den Rücken. Es war unfassbar, wie viel Liebe er für diesen Mann empfand. Nicht erst, seit Jim ihn geküsst hatte. Schon sehr viel länger. Leonard hatte diese Gefühle jedoch nie hinterfragt oder versucht zu analysieren.

Inzwischen überwältigte ihn das Bedürfnis jedoch nahezu, Jim auch zu sagen, was er empfand. Dass diese Zuneigung keineswegs vorübergehend war, nicht dem Verliebtsein entsprach, das er noch von seiner Jugend her kannte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben konnte sich Leonard ein ‚Für immer’ tatsächlich vorstellen. Mit Jocelyn hatte er das seltsamerweise nicht gekonnt. Er hatte sich selbst und sie noch nie zusammen in hohem Alter auf einer Veranda sitzen gesehen, während sie von Enkeln umringt waren. Jedoch sah er Jim deutlich neben sich, bärtig und mit grauem Haar, und der Gedanke gefiel ihm sehr.

Noch während er dieses Bild einer möglichen Zukunft vor Augen hatte, driftete er allmählich in tiefen Schlaf, Jims Kopf auf der Brust, die Arme schützend um ihn geschlungen.


	13. Chapter 13

Die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen, als Leonard blinzelnd die Augen öffnete. Das kleine Lagerfeuer des vergangenen Abends rauchte nur noch leicht, gab jedoch keine Wärme mehr ab. Der dünne Qualm stieg ihm unangenehm in die Nase, und er wedelte einen Moment mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht, um ihn loszuwerden. Sein Blick schweifte ungeachtet dessen durchs Lager. Joanna lag eng bei ihren beiden Cousins. Offenbar hatte sie in der Nacht auf der Suche nach Wärme ihren Schlafsack zu Phil und Tim hinübergezogen.

Jedoch hatte nicht nur Joanna in der Nacht Wärme und Geborgenheit gesucht. Jim lag so dicht an Leonard gedrängt, dass er deutlich die Wärme des anderen Körpers durch ihre beiden Schlafsäcke hindurch spüren konnte. Sie hatten noch lange wach gelegen und hinauf zu den Sternen gesehen, sich leise unterhaltend gekuschelt. Leonard dachte lächelnd daran zurück und war einmal mehr zutiefst glücklich damit, wie sich seine Beziehung zu Jim entwickelt hatte.

Leonard drehte sich vom Rücken auf die Seite, so dass er Jim ansehen konnte, der ihm dadurch gegenüber lag. Vorsichtig legte er Jim eine Hand an die Wange, streichelte über die Bartstoppeln, die sich rau unter seinen Fingern anfühlten. Leonard wusste, dass er sich schon nach diesen wenigen Tagen viel zu sehr daran gewöhnt hatte, morgens neben Jim aufzuwachen. Dass Jim plötzlich nicht nur sein bester Freund, sondern auch sein Liebhaber war, erschien ihm surreal. Selbst wenn er Jim, wie in diesem Moment, berührte und streichelte, konnte er es nicht so recht glauben. Es war fast zu schön um wahr zu sein.

Gedanken verloren strich Leonard mit federleichter Berührung seines Zeigefingers über Jims volle Lippen und zeichnete ihre Form nach. Plötzlich küsste Jim seine Fingerspitze und lächelte dann, die Augen immer noch geschlossen. Leonard versuchte nicht zu erschrecken, dennoch zuckte er leicht zusammen. Selbstverständlich hätte er damit rechnen müssen, dass Jim früher oder später davon wach werden würde.

„Das gefällt mir“, flüsterte Jim mit rauer, noch schlaftrunkener Stimme und vermochte es kaum die Augen zu öffnen.

„Camping?“ Leonards Verstand war kaum wacher.

„Neben dir aufwachen. Aufzuwachen, weil du mich streichelst“, erwiderte Jim immer noch leise, dann lehnte er sich vor und küsste Leonard. „Guten Morgen.“

„Guten Morgen, Jim“, erwiderte Leonard. „Ich hatte nicht vor dich zu wecken.“

„Schon gut. Es macht mir nichts aus.“ Erneut legte sich ein kleines Lächeln über Jims Züge.

War es tatsächlich möglich, dass Jim sich ebenso wohl fühlte wie er selbst? Nach all den Jahren hatte Leonard nicht geglaubt jemals den Tag zu erleben, an dem Jim sich dauerhaft an einen einzigen Menschen binden würde. Allerdings bewies ihm Jim mit jedem Tag, dass er ihre gemeinsame Zeit genauso genoss. Dass er glücklich war, und sich keineswegs eingeengt fühlte, wie Leonard immer befürchtet hatte.

„Ich hab nachgedacht“, ließ Jim ihn mit gesenkter Stimme wissen, und spähte über Leonards Schulter hinweg, hinüber zu den Kindern, ehe er sein Gegenüber wieder direkt ansah.

Leonard hielt seinen Blick, schaute abwartend in das klare Himmelblau seiner Augen.

„Falls du die Idee für verrückt hältst, sag es mir gleich.“ Leonard nickte sein Einverständnis. Sicher hatte er sich schon ein Duzend Ausflüge für die restlichen Wochen ihres gemeinsamen Urlaubs ausgedacht. „Wenn wir wieder auf der Enterprise sind, sollten wir zusammenziehen“, sagte Jim dann, begleitet von einem beinahe schüchternen Lächeln.

Ruckartig setzte er sich auf, seine Augenbrauen zwei konsternierte Bögen der Überraschung, während er auf Jim hinab blickte. "Was hast du gesagt?" Das Gefühl in seinem Magen erinnerte ihn an das erste Mal, als er Achterbahn gefahren war. Aufregend, ja - aber auch ein bisschen angsteinflößend.

Jim lächelte erneut, setzte sich ebenfalls auf und befeuchtete seine Lippen. Leonard kannte diese Geste als Ausdruck von Nervosität bei ihm. „Ich möchte, dass du in mein Quartier ziehst, Bones.“

„Ist das dein Ernst?“ Leonards Herz begann zu rasen. Ihre Beziehung wäre dann unmöglich geheim zu halten.

Jim nickte. „Ich möchte nicht länger allein schlafen, oder ohne dich aufwachen. Die letzten Jahre kommen mir beinahe wie Zeitverschwendung vor, Bones. Wir hätten uns schon vor langer Zeit so nahe sein können. Ich Trottel hab Jahre lang versucht etwas in fremden Betten zu finden, das ich längst hatte. Ich war nur zu blind, es zu sehen.“

Leonard schluckte, sah hastig über seine Schulter hinüber zu den Kindern. Sie schliefen nach wie vor. Als er Jim wieder in die Augen blickte, fand er dort Hoffnung. „Alle werden es erfahren, wenn wir zusammen ziehen“, gab er zu bedenken.

Ein gelassenes Nicken, war Jims einzige Reaktion darauf.

„Bist du dir sicher? Wir sind uns schon früher gelegentlich auf die Nerven gegangen und …“

Jim ließ ihn nicht aussprechen. „Dann weichen wir einander etwas aus, geben uns Raum. Das Schiff ist groß, Bones. Aber ich will das hier“, Jim deutete zuerst auf Bones, dann auf sich selbst. „ _Ich will uns_. Ich wünsche mir, dass es funktioniert. Und ich will diese Beziehung nicht zu meinen üblichen Konditionen. Ich will nicht, dass du mich an der losen Leine führst, und mich womöglich entwischen lässt. Ich möchte, dass du mich festhältst und nie mehr gehen lässt.“

Für einige lange Momente dachte Leonard über das nach, was Jim ihm eben angeboten hatte. Was war nur plötzlich in ihn gefahren? Leonard wünschte sich sehr, dass Jim für immer Teil seines Lebens sein würde, aber er hatte schreckliche Angst davor, sich Hals über Kopf in diese Beziehung zu stürzen. Er hatte diesen Fehler schon einmal begangen und er war nicht bereit, ihn zu wiederholen. Ginge es hierbei nur um ihn, wäre er nicht so zurückhaltend. Allerdings durfte er Joanna nicht vergessen, die seit der Scheidung schon genug durchgemacht hatte.

„Kannst du mir etwas Bedenkzeit geben?“, bat er schließlich schweren Herzens. Jims stummes Nicken, sein trauriger Blick, tat Leonard in der Tiefe seiner Seele weh. Aber er durfte sich nicht gehen lassen, musste auch an Joanna denken. Wenn er das nächste Mal eine Beziehung einging, sollte sie wirklich halten. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich gar nicht will. Das musst du mir glauben, Jim. Aber ich kann jetzt nicht einfach zusagen und dieses Luftschloss mit dir aufbauen, ohne dabei auch an Joanna zu denken. Sie sieht uns doch schon praktisch zusammen leben. Und ich weiß, dass sie es ebenso wenig verkraften würde, noch eine Trennung durchzumachen, wie ich selbst.“

In Jims Augen schimmerten Tränen. „Du hast Angst, dass ich irgendwann Schluss mache.“ Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Leonard konnte sehen, wie Jim mit sich rang, um die Enttäuschung zu verbergen.

„Was du zurzeit erlebst, Jim, habe ich schon vor Jahren hinter mich gebracht. Anfangs sieht alles so herrlich aus. Nichts scheint einen aufhalten zu können. Man glaubt, die ganze Welt gehöre einem. Aber wenn man diese rosarote Brille absetzt, sieht die Realität wieder ganz normal aus. Und was anfangs toll und neu und aufregend ist, wird zur Routine.“

Jim sah ihn unverwandt an. Leonard streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, wollte ihn berühren, aber Jim wich zurück.

„Ich l…“ Leonard biss sich auf die Zunge. Da war es wieder, das Bedürfnis Jim zu sagen, dass er ihn liebte und sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als den Rest seines Lebens mit ihm verbringen zu können. Nicht nur mit dem besten Freund, auch mit dem Geliebten.

Jim zuckte zusammen, noch ehe Leonard die gefürchteten drei Worte ausgesprochen hatte.

„Ich brauche nur etwas Zeit. Lass uns doch sehen, wie es die nächsten Wochen so läuft“, schlug Leonard schließlich sanft vor. „Lass es uns langsam angehen, Jim. Bitte.“

Jim nickte.

***  
Während Greg das Gepäck im Wagen verstaute, sah sich Nessie nochmals im Schlafzimmer um, als wolle sie ganz sicher stellen, dass sie auch ja nichts vergessen hatten. Leonard stand in der offenen Tür und klopfte an den Rahmen, um sie nicht zu erschrecken. „Hast du alles?“

Sie nickte und strich über den Quilt auf ihrem Bett. „Ich wäre gerne etwas länger geblieben“, gestand sie. „Dass ich dich die kommenden fünf Jahre nur über Video sehen kann …“ Sie unterbrach sich selbst und presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Ich verstehe, warum du ihm ins All folgst. Ich würde Greg auch überall hin folgen. Ohne ihn bin ich nur ein halber Mensch.“

Leonard trat zu ihr und öffnete die Arme. Nessie lehnte sich nur allzu gern gegen seine Brust und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Du wirst mir schrecklich fehlen“, weinte sie in sein Hemd.

„Du mir auch“, erwiderte Leonard mit halb erstickter Stimme, festigte die Umarmung und küsste ihr braunes Haar. „Alles, was jetzt auf mich zukommt, verdanke ich dir.“

„Das ist nicht wahr“, sagte sie, löste sich leicht von Leonard und sah auf. „Was ihr beiden füreinander empfindet, war schon lange da. Ich hab euch lediglich den Schubs in die richtige Richtung gegeben.“

Für einen Moment sahen sie sich schweigend an, dann lächelte Leonard und küsste Nessie erneut, diesmal auf die Stirn. „Du kannst eine Nervensäge sein, aber du hast ein Herz aus Gold. Und du bist die beste Schwester, die man sich wünschen kann.“

Sie boxte ihn leicht. „Hey, ich bin keine Nervensäge.“

„Doch“, schmunzelte Leonard und zog sie erneut in eine Umarmung, „aber ich würde dich nicht anders haben wollen.“

Der Ton einer Autohupe drang durchs geschlossene Fenster zu ihnen. „Greg wird ungeduldig.“

Leonard nickte. „Schick mir Bilder und Videos. Ich will die nächsten fünf Jahre nicht alles Wichtige verpassen, klar?“

„Das gilt auch für dich“, mahnte Nessie ihn. „Und pass gut auf Jim auf. Er hängt unheimlich an dir; vielleicht mehr, als ihm selbst bewusst ist.“

Nachdem Jim von einer gemeinsamen Zukunft und der Möglichkeit im Alter in Georgia sesshaft zu werden gesprochen hatte, zweifelte Leonard nicht daran, dass Nessie erneut den richtigen Durchblick hatte. „Er will mit mir zusammen ziehen“, gestand er, nahm ihre letzte Tasche und folgte ihr aus dem Zimmer.

„Was hast du ihm gesagt?“, fragte sie am Treppenabsatz.

„Dass ich drüber nachdenken muss.“ Leonard zuckte die Schultern.

„Trottel.“ Damit tänzelte Nessie elanvoll die Treppen runter, ohne ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, etwas zu erwidern. Vor dem Haus standen Jim und Joanna, dicht beieinander. „Wir sehen uns bald wieder, Jojo“, sagte Nessie und ging in die Knie, um ihre Nichte zu drücken. Dann richtete sie sich wieder auf und legte Jim die Hände an die Wangen. „Dass du mir auf Leonard aufpasst. Wehe du bringst ihn uns nicht in einem Stück wieder.“

Jim grinste. „Du weißt, dass ich ihn mit meinem eigenen Leben schützen werde.“

Sie nickte. „Außerdem erwarte ich dich ebenfalls wieder zusehen, wenn ihr den Heimathafen ansteuert. Du gehörst jetzt zur Familie, Jim.“ Erneut hupte Greg, wurde jedoch gleich darauf von Leonard abgelenkt, der sich durchs offene Fenster von ihm verabschiedete. Rasch drückte Nessie Jim ein Küsschen auf die Wange, wuschelte Joanna durchs Haar und stieg dann auf der Beifahrerseite des Wagens ein.

Leonard trat neben Joanna, so dass sie zwischen ihm und Jim stand. „Gute Fahrt!“, rief er noch, dann strecken Nessie und Greg je einen Arm aus dem Wagen, um ihnen zu winken, als sie langsam davon rollten.

Erst als der Wagen außer Sicht war, wandte sich Leonard ab.

„Alles in Ordnung, Bones?“, fragte Jim, der Joanna bei der Hand nahm.

Er nickte und nahm Joannas andere Hand. „Ja, sicher. Sie wird mir fehlen, das ist alles.“

„Mir auch …“, stimmte Joanna ihm zu. „Mit Tante Nessie kann ich viel besser über Frauensachen reden als mit Grandma.“

Jim lachte leise. Frauensachen. War Joanna dafür nicht noch viel zu jung?

„Und jetzt bin ich auch noch allein mit euch Männern.“ Ihre Stimme klang fast ernst, aber sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Für einen Moment sah sie zu den beiden Männern auf, dann riss sie ihre Hände los und rannte lachend davon ins Haus.

„Na warte!“, rief Jim und rannte ihr nach. Die Unterstellung, dass es mit ihnen womöglich langweilig werden würde, wollte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

„Du kriegst mich nicht!“, hörte Leonard seine Tochter aus dem Haus rufen, während die quiekend und vor lachend kreischend vor Jim davon rannte.

„Im Haus wird nicht getobt!“, erinnerte er die Beiden an die oberste Hausregel. Doch da weder Eleonora noch David zuhause waren, ahnte er, dass weder Jim noch Joanna sich daran halten würden. Und so folgte er ihnen schließlich ins Haus und konnte nur hoffen, dass sie nichts kaputt machen würden.

 

***

 

Während Bones mit Joanna nach oben ging, um den kleinen Wildfang ins Bett zu bringen – denn er hatte ihr ja schließlich versprochen, ihr etwas vorzulesen – nutzte Jim die Ruhe. Es war der erste Abend, den er allein mit Bones in dem wundervollen Familienhaus verbrachte. Sie waren endlich ganz unter sich und dieser Umstand löste in Jim nur einen einzigen Wunsch aus: Er wollte einen romantischen Abend mit Bones verbringen, ihm beweisen, dass er es ernst meinte. Also suchte er in jedem Schrank nach Kerzen, bis er schließlich fündig wurde und stellte sie rings herum im Wohnzimmer auf, wo immer er einen passenden Platz fand.

Den Kamin anzufachen war ein verlockender Gedanke. Allerdings war es an diesem Abend viel zu heiß dafür. Selbst die kleinen Flammen der Kerzen waren im Grunde schon zu viel. Aber Jim wollte nicht darauf verzichten. Nachdem er dann schließlich die letzte, sicher dreißigste Kerze angezündet hatte, sah er sich zufrieden um und löschte das große Licht. „Perfekt“, lobte er sich selbst und rieb sich die Hände.

Allerdings fehlte etwas. Musik. Ohne Musik ging gar nichts.

Die Multimedia Anlage der McCoys war beachtlich. Das Surround-System war absolut modern und musste ein Vermögen wert sein. Erst jetzt fiel Jim auf, dass er bisher noch gar nicht in den Genuss der Anlage gekommen war. Ob es auch irgendwo eine Gebrauchsanleitung gab? Irgendwie musste er doch… Und dann fand er auch schon die Fernbedienung, die es ihm ermöglichte, durch die Film- und Musik Sammlung zu blättern. Irgendwann wollte er auch gerne noch einen Film hier mit Bones anschauen, jedoch nicht an diesem Abend.

Zu Jims Verdruss kannte er jedoch kaum einen der Interpreten, von denen die McCoys offensichtlich besonders viele Alben besaßen. Er scrollte mit dem Daumen über das Display. Garth Brooks, Vic Fontaine, Aretha Franklin, Whitney Houston, Rebecca Lavelle, Dean Martin, Elvis Presley, Frank Sinatra, James Taylor, Trisha Yearwood … Kein einziger der Interpreten sagte ihm etwas. Hinzu kam, dass die Alben alphabethisch und nicht nach Genre sortiert waren. Jim seufzte leise, da er keinen Schimmer hatte, wie er so passende Musik finden sollte. Er entdeckte auch einige klassische Musikalben, aber Beethoven, Mozart, Rachmaninov und Konsorten fand er dann doch zu altmodisch. Er wollte etwas mit Herz. Irgendwas, das die romantische Stimmung untermalen würde.

Nach einiger Zeit hörte Jim, wie Bones die Treppen herunterkam. Allerdings kam er nicht ins Wohnzimmer, sondern verschwand Richtung Küche. Jim konnte leises Gläserklirren vernehmen, dann war plötzlich nichts mehr zu hören. Nach einer Weile knarrte eine alte Holztür. Wo zum Henker war Bones hin verschwunden?

Jim schüttelte den Gedanken ab, setzte sich Kopfhörer auf und beschloss, in die diversen Interpreten hinein zu hören. Vielleicht würde ihm ja was auf Anhieb zusagen. Die Musik von einem gewissen Phil Collins hörte sich nicht schlecht an, fand Jim. Letztlich war es aber auch nicht das, was er sich vorstellte. Waren die Leute denn schon alle tot, oder wieso waren sie so unbekannt und hatten dennoch dermaßen viele Alben raus gebracht? Langsam breitete sich Verzweiflung in Jim aus.

Mürrisch wählte er den nächsten Interpreten raus, als plötzlich Bones wie ein Geist neben ihm erschien. Jim zuckte zusammen. „Herr Gott, erschreck mich doch nicht so!“

„’Tschuldige.“ Leonard zeigte schmunzelnd zwei Weingläser und eine Flasche Rotwein vor. „Ich hab uns was mitgebracht.“

Jim lächelte beschwichtigt. „Da warst du also. Ich hab mich schon gefragt, ob du dich klammheimlich davon stehlen wolltest.“

Leonard schüttelte leicht den Kopf und stellte sowohl Gläser als auch Flasche auf dem Couchtisch ab. „Schöne Atmosphäre“, raunte er, während er sich umsah. „Ich glaub du hast jede Kerze gefunden, die meine Mutter noch irgendwo aufbewahrt hat.“

„Ich kaufe ihr neue“, sagte Jim.

„Das sollte kein Vorwurf sein“, ließ Leonard ihn wissen und trat nun ganz nahe an Jim heran, so dass er ihm die Hände links und rechts auf die Hüften legen konnte. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du ein Romantiker bist.“

„Stört es dich?“ Seine Stimme klang heiser.

Leonard konnte Jims Unsicherheit nicht nur aus seiner Stimme heraushören, sondern auch in seinen Augen sehen. „Im Gegenteil“, erwiderte er daher und ließ seine Lippen sanft über Jims streichen, ohne ihn wirklich zu küssen.

Die sanfte Berührung schickte einen wohligen Schauer über Jims Rücken.

„Bei was hab ich dich unterbrochen? Suchst du uns einen Film raus?“

Jim schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich wollte uns Musik machen. Aber … ich kenne nichts von dem, was deine Eltern da haben.“

Leonard konnte bei Jims Anblick nur amüsiert schmunzeln. Er sah aus wie ein enttäuschter Junge, dem eine Überraschung missglückt war. „Lass mal sehen.“

Jim reichte ihm die Fernbedienung und sah zu, wie Bones mit dem Daumen über das Display strich, um die diversen Namen durchzublättern.

„Ah, Elvis. Der ist nicht schlecht.“ Jim zuckte die Schultern. „Sollen wir mal rein hören?“ Ein sanftes Nicken war seine einzige Resonanz. Jim sah ihn wortlos an, als sei er gespannt, was nun kommen würde. „Mal sehen, welchen Song ich dir besonders empfehlen kann. Ah, hier, das ist ein Klassiker.“

Jim hob die Augenbrauen und beobachte Bones dabei, wie er die Musik von den Kopfhörern auf die Lautsprecher schaltete und die Lautstärke regulierte.

_Maybe I didn't treat you  
Quite as good as I should have   
Maybe I didn't love you   
Quite as often as I could have   
Little things I should have said and done   
I just never took the time _

_You were always on my mind  
…_

Während Elvis sang, bewegten sich Bones’ Lippen passend zur Musik. Offensichtlich mochte er diesen Song, er schien ihn auswendig zu können. Jedoch vermied er sehr bewusst, tatsächlich zu singen.

Bisher hatte Jim niemals viel für solche Musik übrig gehabt. Sie hörte sich ziemlich alt an. So was würde es heute nicht in die Charts schaffen. Jedoch verfehlte der Text des Liedes nicht seine Wirkung auf Jim und nach der zweiten Strophe war er sich fast sicher, dass Bones diesen Song bewusst ausgewählt hatte.

„Nicht ganz dein Ding, oder?“ Jim schüttelte den Kopf, während seine Lippen ein ‚Nicht ganz, nein’ formten. „Okay. Aber wenn du den nächsten nicht magst … kann ich nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein. Der Mann ist die Inkarnation von Romantik, Jim.“

Jim schluckte und wartete, bis Bones den nächsten Song ausgewählt hatte. Die Musik setzte ein und Jim gab sein Bestes ein neutrales Gesicht zu machen. Bones bot ihm die Hand und führte ihn Richtung Fenster, wo sie etwas mehr Platz hatten, als direkt zwischen Schrank und Couchtisch. Jim ließ sich ganz automatisch mit Bones in den Rhythmus des Songs fallen. Es war ein langsamer Tanz und sie waren allein. Dennoch … war Jim so nervös, wie selten zuvor.

_I know I stand in line until you think you have the time  
To spend an evening with me   
And if we go someplace to dance, I know that there's a chance   
You won't be leaving with me   
_

Diesmal bewegten sich Bones Lippen nicht zu dem Text. Stattdessen ruhten seine Augen aufmerksam auf Jims. Er studierte Jims Gesicht, als sähe er es zum ersten Mal und müsse es sich genau einprägen.

Es fühlte sich seltsam an, fand Jim, so direkt und intensiv angesehen zu werden, gleichzeitig war es schön.

Bones linke Hand bewegte sich in sanften Bewegungen über Jims unteren Rückenbereich, während sie einander ansahen. Jim lächelte und blickte von Bones’ Augen hinab zu seinen Lippen, die er nur allzu gern küssen wollte. Doch plötzlich bewegten sich diese Lippen und Jim achtete aus einem Reflex heraus wieder auf den Text des Liedes.

_And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two  
And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like "I love you"_

Jim sah wie in Trance auf Bones’ Lippen, als sie die letzten drei Worte formten. Er brauchte Bones’ Stimme nicht zu hören, er konnte sie sich gut genug vorstellen, auch wenn er diese Worte nie zuvor aus Bones’ Mund gehört hatte und vielleicht auch nie hören würde.

_I can see it in your eyes  
That you despise the same old lies you heard the night before   
And though it's just a line to you, for me it's true   
And never seemed so right before _

Jims Herz galoppierte in seiner Brust. Er spürte wie ihm viel zu heiß wurde, und wie Panik von ihm Besitz ergriff. Bones ließ ihn jedoch nicht los, sah ihm in die Augen, führte ihn weiter zum Takt des Songs und streichelte währenddessen konstant Jims Rücken. Und langsam, ganz langsam verebbte Jims Panik wieder, machte dem Gefühl von Geborgenheit Platz.

_But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you  
And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like "I love you"_

Alles in Leonard drängte danach, Jim endlich zu sagen was er für ihn empfand. Er wünschte sich, es wäre nicht nur ein Song. Er wollte es wirklich aussprechen dürfen, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass Jim danach die Flucht ergriff. Aber er war nie ein Mensch gewesen, der das Risiko suchte. Und so zog er Jim einfach etwas dichter an sich heran, bis sich ihre Wangen schließlich berührten, drehte sich langsam mit ihm im Rhythmus zu Sinatra.

„Bones?“

Jims Stimme klang erstickt und so leise, dass Leonard sich nicht sicher war, ob er sie sich nicht vielleicht nur eingebildet hatte. Daher gab er nur ein Brummen von sich, das wie „Hm?“ klang.

Als Jim etwas Abstand zwischen sie brachte, um Leonard in die Augen sehen zu können, blieb diesem fast das Herz stehen. Er war sich sicher, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Dass es einfach _ein Schritt_ zu weit gewesen war. Jim war noch nicht so weit und er hätte es wissen, oder zumindest ahnen müssen. Er kannte Jim doch lange genug, um ihn einschätzen zu können. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Jim war nicht dumm. Er hatte verstanden, warum Leonard diesen Song ausgewählt hatte. Die Augen schließend, schickte er ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel.

Jim sah Bones einen langen Moment an. Wieso schloss er jetzt die Augen? Hatte er den Moment ruiniert? Seine Gedanken rasten. Aber da er nicht an ausweglose Situationen glaubte, war er überzeugt, dass er das Richtige tat. „Kannst …“ Seine Stimme brach, und er räusperte sich, ehe er einen erneuten Versuch wagte. „Kannst du mich bitte ansehen, Bones?“

Er folgte Jims Wunsch und zwang sich zu lächeln. Aber Jim konnte sehen, dass es kein echtes Lächeln war. Unsicherheit lag in Bones’ Augen.

Im Hintergrund lief ‚My Way’ an. Jim hörte auf, sich zur Musik zu bewegen, und atmete tief durch. „Wirst du es je aussprechen?“

Leonards erster Gedanke war, sich dumm zu stellen. ‚Was?’ wollte er fragen, ließ es dann aber doch bleiben. „Wahrscheinlich nicht“, sagte er dann mit rauer Stimme. „Du willst es nicht hören.“ Ihm war jetzt nach einem Drink. Er hoffte, das Richtige gesagt zu haben.

„Du weißt, warum ich diese Worte nie zuvor hören wollte, oder?“ Jim fand, dass er Bones eine Erklärung schuldig war. Solange Bones nicht wusste, weshalb er sich vor diesen drei kleinen Worten mehr fürchtete als vor einer Horde Klingonen im Blutrausch, würde er es vielleicht nicht nachvollziehen können.

Leonard schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste es tatsächlich nicht. Er hatte nur immer wieder miterlebt, wie Jim sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, wann immer ihm irgendwer diese drei Worte gesagt hatte.

Jim deutete Richtung Couch, nahm Bones bei der Hand, zog ihn mit sich durchs Zimmer, und ließ sich zusammen mit ihm in die bequemen Polster sinken. Bevor er weiter sprach, drehte er die Musik leiser, bis sie fast nicht mehr zu hören war. „Pike hat mir in den ersten Wochen an der Akademie die persönlichen Logbücher meines Vaters und auch die Aufnahme von dem letzten Gespräch zwischen meinen Eltern gegeben. Das hab ich dir nie erzählt.“

Bones sah ihn abwartend an, neugierig, wohin das führen würde.

Jim sammelte sich einen langen Moment, hörte wieder die Stimme seines Vaters in seinem Kopf. Dann drängte er die Erinnerung an die Aufnahme beiseite und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Bones. „Ich liebe dich, war das Letzte, das mein Dad zu meiner Mom gesagt hat. Und dann war er … fort. Ich weiß es mag … Wahrscheinlich … Ich …“ Jim schüttelte den Kopf und senkte den Blick auf seine Hände, die leicht zitternd in seinem Schoß lagen.

„Mein Gott, Jim“, sagte Bones bestürzt und nahm Jims Hände in die eigenen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, warum Jim diese Worte nicht hören wollte. „Für dich bedeuten sie Abschied.“

Als Jim wieder aufsah, schimmerten Tränen in seinen Augen. „Ich bekomme diese Aufnahme nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, Bones. Und ich höre ständig das Schluchzen meiner Mutter am Ende der Aufnahme - sehe wieder den Schmerz in ihren Augen.“

„Jim, ich … würde dich nie verlassen. Du bist mein Gegenstück. Du machst mich vollständig“, sagte Leonard mit zärtlicher Entschlossenheit.

„Das kannst du mir nicht versprechen, Bones“, flüsterte Jim mit brüchiger Stimme und sah Leonard aus traurigen blauen Augen an.

Leonard schüttelte den Kopf. War es möglich, dass Jim deshalb zusammenziehen wollte? Um ihn an sich zu binden? „Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass nicht vor dir sterbe, nein. Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass ich, sofern es in meiner Macht steht, immer für dich da sein und dich …“ Er biss sich auf die Lippen, sah Jim fest in die Augen. „… lieben werde.“ 

Jim rutschte nervös auf der Couch herum. Leonard sah ihm an, dass er gegen seinen Fluchtreflex kämpfte. „Gib mir die Change, es dir zu beweisen, Jim. Ich weiß, das braucht Zeit, und ich hoffe bei Gott, dass wir eine lange Zeit zusammen haben werden. Aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, wie wichtig du mir bist. Ich möchte mir nicht jedes Mal auf die Zunge beißen müssen.“

„Oh … kay“, erwiderte Jim stockend, seine Stimme heiser und leise. „Versprichst du mir dennoch etwas?“

„Alles, was du willst“, sagte Bones aufrichtig und lächelte erleichtert, aber auch unsicher. Er hoffte, dass er sein Versprechen auch tatsächlich würde halten können. Er war ein Mann, der stets zu seinem Wort stand.

Jim befeuchtete seine Lippen und versuchte mit fester Stimme zu sprechen, was ihm nur mäßig gelang. „Lass diese drei Worte … niemals das Letzte sein, dass du zu mir sagst. Ich will sie nie mehr mit Abschied und Tod in Verbindung bringen. Kannst du mir das versprechen, Bones?“

Leonard schluckte und spürte wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen, als sich unsagbare Erleichterung über ihn legte. „Ja, Jim, das kann ich“, versprach er fast schon feierlich und rutschte näher an Jim heran. Seine Hände legten sich zärtlich um Jims Gesicht, ehe seine Lippen auf die seines Geliebten trafen. Es war ein tiefer, inniger und leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Er sollte Jim zeigen, wie ernst ihm sein Versprechen war. Und als Jim sich schließlich entspannte und in dem Kuss zu schmelzen schien, spürte Leonard wie auch seine eigene Anspannung von ihm wich. „Ich verspreche es dir, Jim“, hauchte Bones, in dem kurzen Moment da ihre Lippen sich trennten, ehe er Jim erneut küsste.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, leckte Jim sich über die Lippen, lächelte und sah Bones dann wieder an. „Jetzt da wir das geklärt haben; willst du zu mir ziehen?“

Leonard machte sich gerade und sah Jim für einen sehr langen Moment nachdenklich an. „Du scheinst das wirklich zu wollen“, meinte er dann.

„Du sagst, du liebst mich“, erwiderte Jim, Hoffnung und Zuversicht in den Augen, und Leonard nickte. „Und ich liebe dich, Bones. Findest du nicht auch, dass es Zeit für ein Happy End wird? Ich finde, wir haben uns das redlich verdient.“

In Jims Augen lag so viel Entschlossenheit, wie Leonard sie nur selten darin fand. Jim liebte ihn ebenfalls. Vor ihm saß eindeutig nicht mehr der unsichere Junge, der es vorzog von einer lockeren Affäre zur nächsten zu stolpern. Jim wollte sich fest binden. Eine Probezeit brauchten sie nicht. Immerhin kannten sie sich seit Jahren und hatten während der Akademiezeit ohnehin schon zusammen gelebt. Wenn Jim über seinen Schatten sprang, um diesen großen Schritt zu machen, sollte es Leonard doch auch möglich sein. „Okay, Jim. Lass uns zusammenziehen.“

Jims breites Lächeln und das Leuchten in seinen Augen, wärmten Leonards Herz.

„Darauf sollten wir anstoßen.“ Jim zog die beiden Gläser und die Weinflasche näher heran, die beinahe vergessen auf dem Couchtisch standen. Er schenkte ihnen jeweils ein und reichte dann Bones eines der Gläser, während er das andere feierlich hochhielt. „Auf uns.“

Leonard stieß sein Glas leicht gegen Jims. „Auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft.“ Er trank einen Schluck Wein und stellte dann das Glas zurück auf den Couchtisch, sah Jim einen sehr langen Moment an. Im Hintergrund sang weiterhin Sinatra, doch Leonard schenkte ihm kaum noch Beachtung. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt Jim, der sein eigenes Weinglas abstellte und Leonard schließlich anlächelte. Da war kein Funken Unsicherheit in seinem Blick, nur Wärme und Zuneigung.

„Woran denkst du?“, wollte Jim wissen, erhob sich leicht, nur um sich dann auf Leonards Schoß setzen zu können.

Leonard legte Jim beide Hände auf die Oberschenkel, streichelte die straffen Beine und sah ihn dabei fest an. „Ich kann kaum fassen, wie schnell das mit uns geht.“

„Schnell?“, gluckste Jim und lehnte sich hinab, um Leonards Hals mit Küssen zu bedecken. „Wir“, sagte er zwischen zwei wohl platzierten Küssen, und begann gleichzeitig damit Leonards Hemd aufzuknöpfen, „haben das Jahre lang vor uns her geschoben und verleugnet, dass wir viel mehr als nur Freunde sind. Diese Anziehung war schon immer zwischen uns, Bones.“ Er streifte Leonard das Hemd von den Schultern, als dieser sich zu ihm lehnte, um es ihm zu ermöglichen. Plötzlich lachte er und zog sich das eigene T-Shirt über den Kopf.

„Was amüsiert dich?“, fragte Leonard einigermaßen verwirrt.

„Ich kann kaum erwarten Spocks Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, wenn wir zusammen ziehen.“

Leonard musste bei dem Gedanken daran ebenfalls lächeln. „Ja, das wird ein Spaß. Und wehe du sagst es ihm ohne mich. Ich will seine Reaktion auch auf jeden Fall sehen.“

Jim nickte und versiegelte Leonards Mund mit seinen Lippen. Es war ein zärtlicher Kuss, unschuldig und zurückhaltend. Erst als Leonard ihn bestimmt bei der Hüfte packte und fordernd an sich heranzog, öffnete Jim seine Lippen und keuchte leise gegen seinen Mund.


	14. Chapter 14

Jim war seit Leonards Zusage, fortan gemeinsam zu leben, unglaublich lebensfroh. Viel mehr noch als sonst. Er hatte Scotty bereits Bescheid gesagt, dass ein zweiter Schreibtisch in sein Quartier gebracht, und ein Doppelbett angeschafft werden sollte. Im Grunde oblag das nicht unbedingt Scottys Aufgabenbereich, dennoch versprach dieser, sein Bestes zu tun, ohne die Beweggründe zu hinterfragen. Jim war der Captain; niemand hinterfragte seine Befehle, selbst wenn sie manchmal seltsam erschienen. Außer Spock und Leonard vielleicht ...

In der kommenden Woche gelang es Leonard nicht, Jim davon abzuhalten den Pfirsichpflückern zu helfen und selbst Joanna kletterte in den Bäumen herum und ging ihnen zur Hand. Leonard beobachtete mit tiefer Zufriedenheit, wie sich Jims Beziehung zu Joanna zunehmend festigte. Allerdings benahm Jim sich eher wie ein großer Bruder, denn ein Stiefvater, was Leonard mehr als recht war.

Zum ersten Mal erkannte Leonard in diesen Wochen auch, wie viel Arbeit seine Eltern mit dem Haus und dem Grundstück hatten. Ständig gab es etwas im Garten oder dem Haus zu tun, die Aufgaben schienen kein Ende zu nehmen. Letztlich war Leonard froh, wenn er es hin und wieder auf den Rücken eines Pferdes schaffte, um die sich vorwiegend Jim kümmerte. Davon abgesehen war er beeindruckt davon, wie schnell sich Jim an die Tiere gewöhnt hatte und wie hingebungsvoll er sich mit ihnen beschäftigte.

Die gemeinsamen Ausritte waren eine ebenso willkommene Abwechslung wie die Stunden im Pool, und nach fast vier Wochen war Leonard tatsächlich froh, dass sie bald wieder auf der Enterprise sein würden. Ein Quartier und die Krankenstation reichten ihm vollkommen aus um Ordnung zu halten. Davon abgesehen vermisste er seine Kollegen, selbst Spock.

David und Eleanora kamen am Tag vor Jims und Leonards eigener Abreise aus ihrem Urlaub zurück und wirkten gut zehn Jahre jünger. Leonard reichte ihnen am Abend je ein Glas Rotwein, als sie sich im Wohnzimmer zusammen setzten, um die letzten Stunden gemeinsam zu verbringen.

Leonard saß im Sessel, Jim vor ihm auf dem Boden, den Rücken an Leonards Beine gelehnt und Joanna auf dem Schoß, während David und Eleanora es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht hatten. Im Hintergrund lief leise klassische Musik von diversen Komponisten, das Licht war gedimmt. Alles in allem war die Atmosphäre gemütlich und warm ... niemand wollte so recht an Abschied denken.

„Es tut gut, wieder daheim zu sein", sagte David schließlich und nahm die Hand seiner Frau, die ihre Augen kaum von Leonard, Jim und Joanna nehmen konnte.

Sie nickte zustimmend und lächelte. „Ja. Der Urlaub war ein Traum, aber daheim ist es eben doch am Schönsten."

Leonards ließ seine Hand in Jims Nacken wandern und kraulte ihn sanft. „Ich bin ehrlich beeindruckt, wie gut ihr mit dem hier noch zurecht kommt", sagte er dann zu seinen Eltern. „Ihr müsst mir versprechen, dass ihr mir ehrlich sagt, wenn es euch irgendwann zu viel wird." Damit war unter anderem auch Joanna gemeint, aber er wusste, dass es nicht nötig war, dies laut auszusprechen.

David nickte lächelnd und winkte ab. „Wir sind es so gewohnt. Und wenn uns das Haus zu viel wird, holen wir uns eine Haushaltshilfe."

„Oder einen Gärtner", fügte Eleanora hinzu und stupste ihren Mann leicht in die Seite. Es war ihr noch nie recht gewesen, dass jemand Fremdes durch ihr Haus wanderte und den Haushalt für sie machte. Sie bemerkte die unauffällige Zärtlichkeit, die Leonard Jim zukommen ließ und schmunzelte. „Ihr Jungs müsst mir etwas versprechen."

Leonard hob die rechte Braue und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Jim zuerst die Schultern zuckte und dann leicht nickte. „Was ist das, Ma?"

„Heiratet nicht im Weltall. Wir wären gerne dabei."

Jim versteifte sich augenblicklich, dennoch kraulte Leonard ihn weiter. „So weit sind wir noch nicht, Ma. Wir haben darüber noch nicht mal gesprochen. Also mach dir keine Sorgen. In Ordnung?"

„Ich will dann aber auch dabei sein", wandte sich Joanna ein und drehte sich auf Jims Schoß so, dass sie sowohl ihn als auch ihren Vater ansehen konnte.

„Wir konzentrieren uns jetzt erstmal auf die Mission", versicherte Leonard seiner Familie und spürte, wie Jims Anspannung langsam wieder von ihm wich. „Aber ich verspreche es euch. Sollten wir je heiraten, dann hier auf der Erde."

Es folgte allgemein zufriedene Zustimmung.

Jim trank einen ungewöhnlich großen Schluck Wein und verschluckte sich beinahe. Nach einer knapp vierwöchigen Beziehung bereits an Heirat zu denken, machte ihn nervös. Er wusste jedoch auch, dass er um dieses Gespräch nicht ewig herum kam. Bones war, wie er selbst immer gern von sich behauptete, kein Mann, der halbe Sachen machte. Jedoch zog Jim es vor, sich damit noch Zeit zu lassen.

Um das Thema zu wechseln, bat Leonard seine Eltern schließlich endlich ausführlich alles über den Urlaub zu erzählen. Im Gegenzug berichteten er, Jim und Joanna gemeinsam, was sie so in den letzten Wochen getrieben hatten. Nessies Niederkunft war dabei selbstverständlich der Höhepunkt sämtlicher Erzählungen. Leonard, Jim und Joanna sprachen so aufgeregt durcheinander, dass Eleanora und David nur schmunzelnd lauschen konnten, ohne auch nur eine Zwischenfrage über die Lippen zu bekommen.

Viel zu schnell ging der Abend schließlich vorbei. Joanna bestand darauf, bei ihren Vater und Jim in der Mitte des Bettes schlafen zu dürfen. Immerhin würde sie beide für viele Jahre nicht mehr sehen. Und Leonard war nur allzu bereit, ihr diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Wenn sie zurückkamen, wäre Joanna bereits ein Teenager und wahrscheinlich würde er dann froh sein können, wenn sie sich überhaupt noch von ihm in die Arme nehmen ließ.

***

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen kam allmählich das beklemmende Gefühl des Abschiedsschmerzes auf, bis Jim das viel zu laute Schweigen brach. „Ich konnte gestern lange nicht einschlafen", begann er, „und da hab ich mir was überlegt." Er spürte Bones' Blick auf sich ruhen, sah aber zunächst vor allem Joanna, Eleanora und David an. „Wenn wir früh aufbrechen, könnten wir euch durch das Schiff führen. Ihr könntet sehen, wo wir die nächsten Jahre leben und hättet eine grobe Vorstellung von ..."

„Ja!", rief Joanna mit so viel Euphorie, dass Jim nur breit grinsen konnte.

„Geht das denn?", fragte David vorsichtig. „Ist das erlaubt?"

„Immerhin sind wir nur Zivilisten", ergänzte Eleanora.

Jim konnte sehen, dass sie seine Idee gut fanden. Als er in Leonards Augen sah, fand er dort allerdings wenig Begeisterung. „Du hast Bedenken?", fragte Jim ihn daher direkt.

Leonard legte beide Hände an seine Kaffeetasse. „Grundsätzlich habe ich damit kein Problem", erklärte er sich sowohl Jim als auch seinen Eltern und Joanna. „Aber ich sehe ungern, wie sich sämtliche Menschen, die ich liebe, in ihre Moleküle zerlegen lassen." Seine Stimme war rau und ernst.

Jim nickte. „Ich weiß, dass du die Transporter unheimlich findest, Bones. Aber du weißt doch inzwischen, wie sicher sie sind. Dich lässt du doch auch beamen."

„Ich will auch mal beamen", warf Joanna strahlend ein. „Ich ab gelesen, es kitzelt, wenn man wieder zusammen gesetzt wird."

Leonard zuckte bei ihren Worten zusammen und warf Jim einen nachdrücklich flehenden Blick zu.

Jim nahm seine Hand. „Es ist schneller als ein Shuttle, Bones. Seit hundert Jahren beamen wir ständig Personen von einem Ort zum nächsten, und nie ist etwas passiert."

„Die Geschichte von Cyrus Ramsey kennst du, oder?", fragte Leonard, kein Stück beruhigter.

„Was war mit ihm?", fragte David. Auch Eleanora schien plötzlich ein wenig besorgt.

Jim seufzte. „Das ist ein Ammenmärchen, das man Kadetten im ersten Jahr erzählt. Es gab niemals einen Cyrus Ramsey." Daraufhin trank Jim seinen Kaffee aus. „Also, wer mag die Enterprise besichtigen?"

Drei Gesichter strahlten ihn daraufhin an, und Leonard gab sich widerwillig geschlagen. Für den Rest des Frühstücks mied er Jims Blick. Jim war sich allerdings sicher, dass er sich bald wieder beruhigen würde. Das tat er immer ...

***

Keine zwei Stunden später standen die fünf im Garten der McCoys und Jim zückte seinen Kommunikator. „Scotty, fünf zum beamen." Joanna neben ihm quiekte aufgeregt, und Leonard versteifte sich – wie immer.

Der Transporterstrahl erfasste die Gruppe, und ehe sie sich versahen, befanden sie sich sicher und wohlbehalten auf der Plattform im Transporterraum.

Scotty kam umgehend hinter seiner Konsole hervor und lächelte freundlich. „Mr. Scott", sagte Leonard förmlich und trat von der Plattform herunter. „Darf ich Ihnen meine Eltern und meine Tochter Joanna vorstellen."

„Sehr erfreut", nickte Scotty und reichte dem Ehepaar die Hand, ehe er vor Joanna in die Knie ging. „Du bist ja ein hübsches Mädchen. Das Aussehen musst du von deiner Mutter haben."

Joanna grinste daraufhin.

Scotty blickte von ihr zu Leonard auf und zwinkerte.

„Willkommen an Bord der Enterprise", sagte Jim dann feierlich. „Was wollt ihr zuerst sehen?"

„Euer Quartier!", erwiderte Joanna strahlend, während sich David und Eleanora noch nicht entschieden hatten.

Scotty hob daraufhin beide Augenbrauen und sah verwirrt von Jim zu Leonard. Offensichtlich war er sich nicht sicher, ob Joanna sich grammatikalisch vertan hatte, oder ob sie tatsächlich ein gemeinsames Quartier ansprach.

„Mich würde die Krankenstation interessieren", ließ David sich dann vernehmen, und seine Frau nickte zustimmend.

„Der Maschinenraum ist das Herz der Enterprise", gab Scotty zu bedenken, schaute jedoch nach wie vor fragend sowohl zu Jim als auch zu Leonard.

„Also, dann fangen wir auf der Krankenstation an und arbeiten und nach oben vor", schlug Jim vor. „Wenn wir konfus durchs Schiff laufen, sind wir mit der Tour morgen noch nicht fertig." Er grinste sonnig, machte einige Schritte auf die Tür zu, bis sie sich vor ihm öffnete, und bedeutete seinen Gästen ihm zu folgen.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte Scotty flüsternd, als er sich mit Leonard zurückfallen ließ.

Dieser straffte die Schultern und folgte seiner Familie. Joanna rannte förmlich in den Korridor und gab immer wieder lang gezogene 'Ahs' und 'Ohs' von sich. „Wir haben beschlossen zusammen zu ziehen", sagte Leonard dann so gelassen, als wäre es absehbar gewesen.

Scotty blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Ist heute der erste April?", fragte er dann.

„Das ist kein Scherz, Mr. Scott", gab Leonard ernst zurück.

Der Schotte starrte ihn noch einen Moment an, dann schloss er wieder auf und sie setzten den Rundgang fort.

„Wo ist Keenser?", erkundigte sich Leonard nach einer Weile, in der sie schweigend Jims Führung gefolgt waren.

„Er vertritt mich im Maschinenraum und sorgt dafür, dass die letzten Vorbereitungen ausgeführt werden", erwiderte Scotty gedankenverloren. „Im Ernst jetzt, Sie ziehen zusammen? Sind Sie und der Captain ..."

Leonard nickte, noch ehe Scotty seinen Satz vollenden konnte. „Ganz recht."

Plötzlich strahlte Scotty, als habe er im Lotto gewonnen. „Ich hatte recht!", rief er dann. „Ich hatte tatsächlich Recht!"

Leonards Miene verfinsterte sich. „Sie haben das kommen sehen?"

„Vermutet, nicht kommen sehen. Das ist ein Unterschied. Damit schuldet mir Sulu eine Flasche Scotch!", grinste er.

„Unfassbar!", grollte Leonard.

„Alles ok bei euch?", wandte sich Jim an die beiden. Er hatte seine Führung unterbrochen, ohne dass Leonard sich dessen gleich bewusst geworden war.

„Bestens", grinste Scotty und klopfte Leonard freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

***

„Boah ist das cool", verkündete Joanna, als sie sich in Jims Sessel sinken ließ, und von da aus die ganze vordere Brücke im Blickfeld hatte.

Leonard wollte sie aus dem Sessel heben, als Jim ihn aufhielt. „Es ist okay, Bones", sagte er sanft und berührte ihn am Handgelenk.

Leonard entzog sich rasch der Berührung, ehe jemand sie bemerken konnte.

„Du siehst aus wie dein Vater", säuselte Chekov, der sich von seinem Platz erhoben hatte, als sie die Brücke betreten hatten, und ging vor ihr in die Knie.

Joanna sah von ihm zu ihrem Vater, dann zu Scott und wieder zu Chekov. „Er", sie deutete auf Scotty, „sagte ich müsse aussehen wie meine Mutter." Dabei hob sie die rechte Braue und schien vollkommen verwirrt zu sein und keinem mehr ein Wort zu glauben.

„Nein", sagte Chekov entschlossen und verglich die beiden miteinander, wagte es aber nicht sich näher dazu zu äußern.

„Besonders jetzt siehst du aus wie er", warf Jim ein und grinste Bones frech an. „Genauso mürrisch und angsteinflößend", 

„Hey, vor mir hat niemand Angst", verteidigte sich Leonard.

Abgesehen von ihm selbst, lachten alle darüber.

„Wo treibt sich eigentlich Spock rum?", erkundigte sich Jim plötzlich, dem scheinbar als einzigem aufgefallen war, dass der Erste Offizier durch Abwesenheit glänzte.

„Ich bin hier, Captain", erklang hinter ihnen dann die besonnene Stimme des Halbvulkaniers, der soeben aus dem Lift trat. Mit erhobener Braue betrachtete er die fremden Gesichter, hinterfragte jedoch nicht ihre Anwesenheit.

„Darf ich euch abschließend noch meinen Ersten Offizier vorstellen?", sagte Jim.

David und Eleanora nickten ihm lediglich grüßend zu. Sie wussten, dass er als Berührungstelepath ungern Hände schüttelte. Joanna allerdings sprang aus dem Kommandosessel und starrte mit unverblümter Neugierde die spitzen Ohren an. „Ist Ihr Blut wirklich grün?"

„Joanna!", warnte Leonard sie und hörte, wie Jim hinter ihm leise gluckste.

„Das ist korrekt, junge Dame", erwiderte Spock gelassen und sah zu ihr hinab, ohne sich hinzuknien, wie es die übrigen Erwachsenen getan hatten. „Ich nehme an, Sie sind Dr. McCoys Sprössling."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue und sah einmal mehr wie ihr Vater aus, hatte sie doch keine Ahnung, was genau ein Sprössling war.

***

Das Ende der Tour kam ebenso schnell, wie das Ende des Tages. Leonards Familie hatte den gesamten Tag an Bord der Enterprise verbracht, bis Jim schließlich verkündete, dass alle Besatzungsmitglieder wieder an Bord seien, und sie abreisebereit seien. Und so standen David, Eleanora und Joanna schließlich wieder auf der Transportplattform.

Spock war als Einziger der Führungsoffiziere mitgekommen, um die Gäste zu verabschieden. Er stand neben dem Transporterchief, die Hände auf dem Rücken, und betrachtete in stoischer Ruhe die Verabschiedung.

„Du wirst mir fehlen, Daddy", schniefte Joanna und ließ zu, dass dicke Tränen über ihre Wangen kullerten.

Leonard betrat die Plattform und hob sie auf die Arme. „Du mir auch, mein Engel. Mehr als ich je in Worte fassen kann. Du bist mein Ein und Alles, hörst du?"

Sie nickte und schlang ihre dünnen Ärmchen so fest um ihn, dass ihm fast die Luft wegblieb. Schließlich umarmten auch David und Eleanora ihn, ohne dass er Joanna absetzte.

Jim stand keine zwei Meter entfernt und beobachtete sie mit einem Kloß im Hals. „Seid gut zueinander und passt vor allem aufeinander auf", sagte Eleanora und sprach damit auch Jim an, den sie auf die Plattform winkte.

Zögerlich kam Jim der Aufforderung nach und ehe er sich versah, drückte Eleanora ihn an sich. „Danke für alles, Jim."

„Nichts zu danken, Mrs. McCoy", sagte Jim beinahe flüsternd.

„Nicht so förmlich, Jim. Du gehörst doch jetzt zur Familie", mischte sich dann auch David ein und drückte ihn ebenfalls zum Abschied für einen Moment.

So viel Familienglück war Jim gar nicht gewohnt, daher freute er sich in dem Moment nur und vergaß vollkommen, dass sie nicht allein im Transporterraum waren. Schließlich löste er sich verlegen, schenkte Bones einen zärtlichen Blick und verabschiedete sich dann von Joanna, die ihr vom Weinen feuchtes Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub. „Ich hab dich lieb, Jim."

„Ich dich auch, Jojo." Er küsste das Mädchen auf die Stirn und richtete sich wieder auf. Neben ihm stand Leonard und wischte sich rasch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, ehe er gemeinsam mit Jim die Plattform verließ.

„Sei ein braves Mädchen", bat Leonard und warf Joanna noch einen Luftkuss zu.

Sie nickte. „Irgendwann bin ich deine Krankenschwester, dann fliegen wir zusammen."

Leonards Knie gaben bei ihren Worten beinahe nach. Jim stützte ihn, dann gab er dem Transporterchief ein Zeichen, und der Beamvorgang setzte ein.

Kaum, dass seine Familie sich aufgelöst hatte, und sicher im Garten der McCoys angekommen war, verlor Leonard die Kontrolle und suchte Halt bei Jim, der ihn fest umarmte und an sich gedrückt hielt. „Du kannst noch immer bleiben, wenn es dir lieber ist. Ich könnte es verstehen", flüsterte Jim ihm ins Ohr und streichelte seinen Rücken.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Jim sehen, dass Spock den Transporterchief aus dem Raum schickte, selbst jedoch mit erhobenen Brauen die Szene analysierte.

So schnell Leonards Gefühlsausbruch gekommen war, verschwand er auch wieder. Er löste sich aus Jims Armen, straffte die Schultern und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „So schwer ist es mir noch nie gefallen zu gehen", sagte er dann mit kratziger, halberstickter Stimme zu Jim.

„Faszinierend."

Leonard und Jim sahen Spock gleichermaßen überrascht an. Allerdings fand Jim zuerst seine Stimme wieder. „Was fasziniert Sie, Spock?"

„Die Gerüchte sind tatsächlich wahr. Ich habe sie für eine menschliche Schwäche gehalten, und war mir sicher, dass sie vollkommen unbegründet seien", erklärte Spock.

„Wovon zum Teufel sprechen Sie, Spock?", wollte nun auch Leonard wissen.

Der Halbvulkanier hob lediglich die linke Augenbraue. Jim konnte deutlich ein Glitzern in seinen braunen Augen aufblitzen sehen. „Ich spreche von den Gerüchten, Ihre Beziehung betreffend."

Leonard versteifte sich, wenngleich er sich eigentlich darauf gefreut hatte, Spock damit zu schocken. Offenbar konnte nichts diesen grünblütigen Goblin aus der Fassung bringen. Selbst diese kleine Freude konnte Spock ihm nicht gönnen. Das war einfach unbeschreiblich!

Jim neben ihm grinste so breit, dass die Winkel seines Mundes beinahe seine Ohrläppchen berührten, dann nahm er Leonards Hand und verschlang ihre Finger miteinander. „So, es gab also Gerüchte über uns. Ich will alles darüber erfahren, Spock. Wirklich alles ..."

Spock nickte einmal leicht, was beinahe einer Verbeugung gleichkam. Dann wandte er jedoch seinen Blick von Jim auf Leonard. „Fühlen Sie sich besser, Doktor?"

„Sagen Sie bloß nicht, dass Sie besorgt um mich sind, Spock. Das würde mein Weltbild erschüttern", blaffte Leonard ihn an, Jim drückte zärtlich seine Hand, schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

Dies schien Antwort genug für Spock. Sie traten zu dritt auf den Korridor hinaus, Jim einen Schritt vor seinen beiden Lieblingsoffizieren, und bereit gemeinsam ihrem nächsten Abenteuer entgegen zu fliegen.

~ fin


End file.
